L'empreinte de l'amour
by Abby and Jes
Summary: Cette fameuse nuit du 30 juin 1997, quelques minutes avant sa mort, Albus Dumbledore avait proposé son aide au jeune Malfoy. Et si jamais Draco avait décidé d'accepter, s'il avait choisi de ne plus rentrer au manoir Malfoy ? Comment se seraient déroulés les événements ? Que serait devenu Draco ? Venez le découvrir… Texte fini à l'écriture en 13 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : L'empreinte de l'amour

**Couple** : Remus/Draco

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco, et Jes dans celle de Remus.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 13 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice** : The Great Victoria Grant

**Résumé** : _Cette fameuse nuit du 30 juin 1997, quelques minutes avant sa mort, Albus Dumbledore avait proposé son aide au jeune Malfoy. Et si jamais Draco avait décidé d'accepter, s'il avait choisi de ne plus rentrer au manoir Malfoy ? Comment se seraient déroulés les événements ? Que serait devenu Draco ? Venez le découvrir…_

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre par semaine voir plus, _si nous sommes gentilles._

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hello les amis ! Nous revoilà avec une troisième coopération et on a réussi à attendre...et bien, 1 heure et 29 minutes exactement. Ah ah, et dire que Jes pensait que je refuserais un Remus/Draco et une nouvelle chance d'écrire avec elle, non mais franchement. Anyway, enjoy please !

**Note Jes** : Nous n'avons pas tenu plus d'une heure et demie suite au Twoshot _Stupiditea_ avant d'entamer cette fic. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira autant que je l'aime !

* * *

**L'empreinte de l'amour**

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Draco**

Je levai ma baguette et la pointai sur Dumbledore en essayant de contrôler mes tremblements. Le vieil homme me regarda et me sourit doucement, ce qui me déstabilisa encore plus. Je ne voulais pas être ici, je ne voulais pas faire ça.

« Draco, dit-il calmement, tu n'es pas un tueur, tu ne veux pas faire ça. Tu vaux tellement mieux que _ça_. »

Il avait raison, je ne désirais pas faire ça. Mais je n'étais pas sûr de valoir mieux, et je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon.

Après l'échec de père dans la salle des prophéties au Ministère, si j'échouais à mon tour, mes parents et moi serions vraiment en difficulté.

Mais c'était à cause d'eux que j'étais là aujourd'hui, à cause des choix qu'ils avaient fait.

Dumbledore me sourit une fois de plus, rassurant, et je baissai ma baguette. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas.

Je sursautai quand les Carrow, Bellatrix et Severus se retrouvèrent à mes côtés, ne les ayant pas entendus arriver. Les trois premiers commencèrent à me dire que je devais le faire, que je devais tuer Dumbledore, m'encourageant, mais je ne pouvais pas. Le directeur supplia pour sa vie et Severus s'avança vers lui alors que les trois autres riaient. Avant que je n'aie pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, mon parrain avait lancé un Avada Kedavra sur le vieil homme qui était... mort.

Albus Dumbledore était mort.

J'étais incapable de réagir alors que ma gorge se serrait et qu'une nausée me prenait.

Je me repris cependant en sentant Severus agripper mon bras et m'entrainer à sa suite. Quand nous arrivâmes en bas de la tour d'astronomie, ils se mirent à courir et j'hésitai une seconde. Pas très loin de là se tenait le corps sans vie de Dumbledore, et même si je n'avais jamais apprécié le directeur de Poudlard, je n'avais pas souhaité sa mort.

« Draco ! M'interpella Severus durement. Dépêche-toi ! »

Je secouai la tête et me mis à courir à mon tour. Il fallait qu'on parte d'ici avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée. Mon souffle se fit de plus en plus court alors qu'on entrait dans la forêt interdite. Il fallait qu'on se dépêche de rentrer au manoir pour...

Je m'arrêtai alors que les autres Mangemorts continuaient de courir. Je ne voulais pas rentrer au Manoir. Je ne voulais pas retourner ni auprès de l'autre et ni auprès de mes parents. Je ne voulais pas assister encore et encore à toute cette violence, toute cette peur.

Ma maison était devenue le repère du diable.

Je vis Severus se retourner au loin et me regarder étrangement mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il revienne me chercher. Je ne désirais pas le suivre. J'inspirai profondément avant de me remettre à courir, sauf que je n'allai pas à droite comme l'avaient fait les autres, j'allai à gauche. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où je pouvais aller et où j'allais arriver mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer au Manoir, plus jamais.

Je courus pendant près de cinq minutes avant de m'arrêter, essoufflé et à bout de nerfs.

Je m'étais enfui, j'avais assisté à la mort de Dumbledore sans rien faire et j'avais quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les Aurors et les Mangemorts allaient se mettre à ma recherche et je n'avais aucune idée desquels seraient le moindre mal. Le baiser du Détraqueur ne me faisait absolument pas envie mais je ne voulais pas non plus me faire manger par Nagini. Je m'appuyai contre un arbre et essayai de retrouver mon souffle, en vain. Me souvenant de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la Tour d'Astronomie, une nouvelle nausée me prit mais cette fois-ci, je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler.

Après un moment, je m'essuyai la bouche et reculai pour m'adosser contre un autre arbre avant de me laisser glisser au sol et de fermer les yeux.

Comment est-ce que j'en étais arrivé là ?

Quand est-ce que tout avait si mal tourné ?

En fait, je savais exactement quand ça avait mal tourné.

Je rouvris les yeux en entendant une branche craquer non loin de moi et observai les environs, alerte. Si Severus m'avait retrouvé, j'étais foutu. Je savais que mon parrain m'appréciait, mais sa loyauté allait avant tout au Maître.

Si les Aurors m'avaient retrouvé, j'étais tout aussi foutu.

Alors quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant le Survivant sortir de l'ombre pour se poster à quelques mètres de moi.

C'était donc le grand Harry Potter qui m'avait trouvé.

Ouais, j'étais juste tout aussi foutu… Quoique, ma mort serait peut-être plus douce. Je me relevai et sortis ma baguette, avec l'idée de me défendre au moins un peu, ou de faire semblant. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'insulte et m'attaque mais il resta là, à me fixer. Ce qui m'énerva prodigieusement.

« Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que tu attends, Potter ? Crachai-je avec toute la verve que je possédais encore.

- Pourquoi as-tu baissé ta baguette ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas suivis ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! »

Il me regarda et s'assit au sol, avant de dire :

« J'aimerais que tu répondes Malfoy. S'il te plaît, c'est très important. »

Je soupirai et reculai pour m'adosser de nouveau contre l'arbre. Je ris d'un rire sans joie en baissant la tête mais sans lâcher ma baguette, même si j'avais de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle me brûlait.

« Je ne sais pas, Potter. Disons que je n'en n'avais pas envie.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je... j'avais déjà eu un doute quand je t'ai vu pleurer ce jour-là, dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Je... si tu le désires, je peux t'offrir l'aide que Dumbledore voulait te donner.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter deux minutes de jouer les Sauveurs, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Je m'énervai une fois de plus en redressant la tête. J'étais en colère parce que j'avais envie d'accepter. Je voulais que quelqu'un m'aide mais je ne pouvais pas accepter l'aide de Dumbledore. Il était mort, j'avais failli le tuer et ensuite, je n'avais rien fait pour retenir mon parrain. Et puis, je détestais Harry Potter. Je détestais Harry Potter à peu près autant que le Mage Noir. Je laissai ma tête retomber contre le tronc d'arbre et fermai les yeux. J'avais vraiment très mal à la tête et je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi, me coucher et dormir. Sauf que je n'avais plus de chez moi.

« Je ne joue pas les sauveurs. Je tente juste d'aider un garçon qui a été forcé de choisir un camp, qui a été forcé de tuer un homme. Malfoy, je sais, j'ai vu que tu n'es pas aussi mauvais. J'ai vu l'hésitation dans tes yeux, cette... envie d'accepter. Alors cesse de geindre, ravale ton orgueil et fais ce qui est bon pour toi, s'énerva-t-il.

- Ce qui est bon pour moi ? Depuis quand quelque chose d'aussi trivial est-il censé t'intéresser ? Intéresser qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. »

J'avais vaguement l'impression de me plaindre mais je m'en fichais. J'en avais envie.

« Depuis que j'ai failli te tuer, depuis que j'ai compris la vérité. Depuis que tu as cessé de les suivre Malfoy. Maintenant, dit-il en se relevant, je vais rejoindre le château et aider si besoin. Viens-tu avec moi, où es-tu contre moi ?

- Aider à quoi ? Ramasser le corps de Dumbledore ? Répliquai-je en m'étranglant sur le dernier mot. »

Je me baissai et posai les mains sur mes genoux en sentant de la bile remonter de mon estomac. Ce n'était pourtant pas le premier mort que je voyais ! Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais de cette façon ?!

« Bien sûr, je suis certain que tout le monde au château sera ravi de me voir, repris-je acerbe. Et je préfèrerais une mort plus paisible qu'un lynchage en règle, veux-tu ?!

- Personne ne te tuera si je leur dis que tu es des nôtres. Et tu ne l'as peut-être pas vu, mais il y avait d'autres Mangemorts qui attaquaient les élèves et les professeurs. Nous devons aller aider. Viens avec moi, choisis le bon côté cette fois. »

Choisir ?! Le bon côté ? Je n'étais même plus sûr qu'il y avait vraiment un bon côté dans toute cette histoire. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément. J'avais le choix, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis... oui, depuis très longtemps.

Je rouvris les yeux et les posai sur le Sauveur qui attendait toujours que je prenne une décision.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre de toute façon ?!

Retourner voir le Mage Noir et laisser son serpent m'avaler tout cru ?

Je frissonnai à l'idée que je rejetai immédiatement. Je pouvais toujours essayer de m'enfuir et de disparaitre mais je n'avais jamais vécu seul et les probabilités pour que j'arrive à quitter le pays avant que Tête de Serpent ou les Aurors ne me rattrapent étaient... proches de zéro.

En dessous de zéro même, plus probablement.

Ouais, tu parles d'un choix. J'acquiesçai vaguement et rangeai ma baguette avant de suivre Potter hors de la forêt.

Nous revînmes aux abords du château où les élèves étaient tous en pleurs et certains étaient même blessés. Je détournai le regard et passai la main sur ma nuque alors que les regards furieux des personnes autour de moi me transperçaient.

Il allait vraiment falloir que le Survivant soit convainquant pour que je puisse éviter le lynchage. Mais après tout, ils le suivaient tous comme des petits chiens non ?! Je souris, désabusé, en me rendant compte qu'actuellement, le seul à vraiment le suivre comme un chien, c'était moi.

**POV Remus**

J'étais dans ce clan de Loups-garous, sur demande d'Albus, mais je devais avouer que je n'y étais pas bien.

Les voir comme ça, si à l'aise avec ce qu'ils étaient, alors que moi, je me sentais si mal et ne cessais de me remémorer cette fameuse nuit de mes cinq ans au cours de laquelle Fenrir, ce monstre, m'avait mordu.

Je tremblais, soupirant, et continuais à creuser pour les prochaines plantations. Le village, enfin... les quelques maisons alentours où vivaient des Loups-garous, étaient en autarcie et vivaient des récoltes de leurs terres.

Les maisons ou ce qui s'en approchait, étaient construites à l'aide de quelques pierres et rondins, sans le moindre confort, elles tenaient debout par miracle parfois. Nous cuisinions sur des feux de camp, que l'un de nous surveillait chaque nuit. Les quelques femmes présentes passaient leur temps entre la cueillette, la lessive et la reprise des vêtements qui, je devais l'admettre, avaient souvent besoin d'être rapiécés. La petite rivière qui passait aux alentours nous permettait de nous laver un minimum. Pour la nourriture, la chasse était le meilleur moyen de remplir quelque peu nos estomacs.

Je ne comprenais pas encore ce que je faisais ici, vu qu'il était clair qu'ils n'allaient jamais rejoindre le camp de la Lumière, Fenrir leur faisait trop peur et ce dernier était dans l'autre camp.

Je vis au sol l'ombre d'un hibou et levai la tête.

Je déposai la pelle et tendis le bras, accueillant l'animal qui semblait fatigué.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pour toi. »

Je n'avais d'ailleurs rien mangé depuis deux jours.

Je pris tout de même le parchemin enroulé autour de sa patte et le hibou s'envola pour se percher sur un arbre tout proche.

Je rangeai le courrier, et pris le chemin de l'endroit où je dormais. Une fois sur place, je fermai la porte et lus :

_« Remus,_

_Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer autrement. Il faudrait que tu reviennes de là où tu es. Nous avons besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Il est arrivé une tragédie. Albus Dumbledore est mort. Je... nous sommes au QG et attendons ton retour au plus vite._

_Affectueusement, Harry »_

Je sentis une larme couler et criai soudain ma peine, me relevant et jetant la table dans un coin.

Il avait été si bon envers moi, si gentil. Il m'avait permis de vivre normalement, d'avoir des amis, d'aller à Poudlard. Il m'avait donné la chance d'avoir un travail où j'avais pu m'épanouir avant que Snape ne vende la mèche sur ma condition.

Je sentis rugir en moi le monstre mais m'apaisai, ne voulant pas qu'il se fasse présent en dehors des pleines lunes.

Je fis mes bagages, enfin... je mis mes quelques affaires dans un sac et sortis ensuite de là. J'allai annoncer mon départ au chef qui ne fit qu'acquiescer, l'air de s'en foutre totalement.

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'une guerre allait éclater, et qu'ils allaient être encore plus chassés une fois le Mage Noir au pouvoir. Je ne croyais pas en ses promesses sur les créatures magiques.

Nous étions des Sang-mêlé, pas des Sang Pur.

Je n'attendis pas et transplanai dans une ruelle proche de la maison de Sirius.

Penser à lui me fit du mal, me souvenant comme si c'était hier de sa chute, m'en voulant de l'avoir haïs toutes ces années où je l'avais cru coupable de la mort de mes amis.

Une fois sur place et l'adresse pensée, la maison apparue et je n'attendis pas pour gravir les quelques marches.

Je frappai ensuite à la porte.

Quand Arthur vint m'ouvrir, son visage montrait toute la tragédie que notre camp venait de subir.

Albus était mort.

« Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris, dis-je en entrant. »

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux, me sentant encore plus fatigué que d'ordinaire.

« Merci d'être revenu aussi vite. Harry a très mal pris la nouvelle, comme tu dois t'en douter.

- Oui, je m'en doute. Où est-il ?

- Dans la cuisine, les autres sont dans le salon. »

Je hochai la tête et retirai ma veste, ou ce qui y ressemblait, posai mes affaires dans un coin et marchai ensuite vers la cuisine.

La pièce n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi sombre, une grande table au centre, les murs recouverts d'une ancienne tapisserie à motifs géométriques vieillie par endroits et décollée à d'autres. Les armoires où était rangée la vaisselle étaient abimées pour la plupart. La cuisine en elle-même était rudimentaire, les Black ayant toujours eu des elfes de maisons. Mais il était tout de même assez aisé de s'en servir pour faire de bons petits plat que Molly se faisait souvent un plaisir de nous préparer. Et le plafond peint en noir rendait la pièce plus sombre, triste et terne encore. Heureusement que les gens s'y trouvant rendaient tout cela moins déprimant.

Je vis Molly, ainsi que Bill, Fleur, Tonks et Kingsley dans le salon. Je les saluai, mais ils durent comprendre que je voulais voir Harry, car ils ne tentèrent pas de me parler, se contentant de me saluer et me sourire.

Cela me faisait toujours aussi bizarre que des gens connaissant ma nature puissent me sourire, mais je prenais ce que la vie me donnait.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je sentis une bonne odeur et me demandai ce que Molly, car il ne faisait aucune doute que c'était elle, avait pu cuisiner d'aussi bon.

« Harry. »

J'allai vers lui, ignorant les autres. Je le pris dans mes bras rapidement, le serrant contre moi.

Il était tout ce qu'il me restait de mes amis. Et je me devais de prendre soin de lui, d'être là pour lui comme l'auraient voulu James et Lily, voire Sirius.

« Je suis désolé, murmurai-je dans ses cheveux.

- Merci. Merci d'être là.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, dis-je avant de reculer et de regarder son visage. »

Seulement, cette odeur était délicieuse et mon ventre vide gronda. Je dis alors :

« Qu'est-ce qu'a pu préparer Molly qui sente aussi bon, je dois avouer que j'ai une petite faim. »

Il me regarda, confus, avant de bafouiller :

« R-rien du tout. Elle n'a rien fait.

- Oh, qu'est-ce qui sent... »

Je me figeai, mon regard s'étant posé sur le fils Malfoy. Et… quelque chose en moi explosa. Je repris contenance et reculai, avant de dire :

« Je vais aller discuter avec les adultes. Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien.

- Quoi ? Tu... tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui, le rassurai-je avant de sortir. »

Une fois en dehors de la pièce, je me posai contre le mur le plus proche, fermant les yeux.

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Je ne pouvais le permettre.

Et puis... bon sang, je pourrais être son père.

Je me sentis encore plus monstrueux que je ne l'étais et la voix inquiète de Molly me fit revenir sur terre.

J'allai devoir être encore plus vigilent pour garder le monstre enfermé.

**POV Draco**

Je me figeai et sentis plus que je ne vis Lupin sortir de la pièce.

À peine m'avait-il vu qu'il avait fui. Je ne pensais pourtant pas être si effrayant que ça. Et quand son regard avait croisé le mien, j'avais ressenti quelque chose de vraiment très étrange que je me refusais pour l'instant d'identifier clairement.

Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place mais commençai malgré tout à fixer la porte par laquelle Lupin venait de partir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait fait cette tête-là en me voyant. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de soupirer.

Ouais, il était sûrement parti parce qu'il connaissait le rôle que j'avais eu dans l'assassinat de son mentor. Il me détestait probablement encore plus.

Sans que je ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, cette pensée me fit mal. Je me passai la main sur le visage et soupirai en mettant cette douleur sur le compte de la mort de Dumbledore.

Évoquer l'incident avait toujours une fâcheuse tendance à me faire me sentir mal. Je me détournai de la porte pour me retrouver face à Potter qui m'observait étrangement. Je n'étais descendu de ma chambre que pour un verre d'eau et je n'avais aucune envie de discuter avec le Survivant, ou de l'écouter s'épancher sur ses malheurs.

Je le contournai et pris un verre que je remplis d'eau avant de le boire cul-sec et de recommencer l'opération une seconde fois. Je passai ensuite le verre sous l'eau et le posai à côté de l'évier puis remontai à l'étage avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu m'adresser la parole.

J'entrai dans la petite chambre qui était maintenant devenue la mienne. Un lit une place trônait en son centre et à côté se trouvait une commode. Il y avait un fauteuil plus ou moins confortable à gauche de la porte et un canapé à moitié défoncé sur le mur de droite. Au moins, cette pièce-là ne comportait aucun tableau ou tapisserie immonde.

Cela faisait trois jours que j'étais là maintenant et j'avais réussi à ne pas adresser la parole à grand monde. Il fallait dire qu'à part Weasley Mère, aucun ne semblait avoir très envie de me parler non plus. Je restai un Malfoy et un ancien Mangemort, je pouvais toujours m'accrocher avant qu'ils ne me fassent confiance. De toute façon je n'étais pas sûr de le vouloir.

Ma marque se mit à me brûler et je retirai ma chemise, espérant ainsi limiter la force de la douleur, mais ça ne changea rien du tout. Cela faisait trois jours que le Mage Noir ne cessait de me torturer de cette façon et j'avais jusqu'à présent réussi à cacher ma douleur. Ils m'avaient retiré ma baguette dès le premier jour, me laissant dans l'impossibilité de poser un Silencio sur la porte. Alors je me retrouvais à étouffer mes cris dans l'oreiller, le matelas ou n'importe quoi qui me permettait de refermer les dents dessus et de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

La nuit, c'était plus délicat, parce que quand je dormais, je ne pensais pas à rester silencieux et même si Weasley Mère était venu me voir la première fois que j'avais hurlé dans mon sommeil, elle avait ensuite cessé, mettant mes cris sur le compte de cauchemars. Il était vrai que je faisais des cauchemars, mais eux ne me faisaient pas crier ainsi.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, à plat ventre, tout en enfonçant ma bouche dans l'oreiller. Ça faisait vraiment très très mal. Encore heureux qu'il soit parfois trop occupé pour penser à moi parce que sinon, je serais probablement devenu fou. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues et à inonder le coussin alors que mon corps tremblait de plus en plus fort. C'était vraiment très douloureux, à tel point que ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

Bientôt, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et j'essayai de me contrôler. Priant Merlin et Salazar que quelqu'un finisse par occuper le Mage Noir suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse me reprendre. Mais aucun des deux ne dut m'entendre car la douleur se fit encore plus présente et je gémis doucement en serrant mon bras contre moi.

Faites que ça s'arrête. S'il vous plaît, faites que ça s'arrête.

Des tâches noires commencèrent à apparaitre devant mes yeux et alors que je croyais que j'allais m'évanouir, la douleur cessa soudainement, me coupant le souffle. Je repris quelque peu mes esprits, prenant peu à peu conscience de la présence à mes côtés et d'une main sur mon épaule. Je serrai les dents en sentant une boule m'obstruer la gorge et j'essayai de reprendre ma respiration tout en repoussant la nausée qui commençait à s'emparer de moi tellement la douleur avait été intense cette fois-ci. Et ça avait duré longtemps, plus encore que d'habitude. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur ma cage thoracique qui montait et descendait et sur les battements de mon cœur qui pulsaient contre mes tempes.

« Monsieur Malfoy, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu vos gémissements de douleur jusqu'en bas.

- Rien du tout. Et je... je vous emmerde, articulai-je entre deux inspirations douloureuses quand je reconnus la voix de Lupin. »

**POV Remus**

Ces paroles me firent du mal, mais elles étaient méritées, pour le monstre que j'étais.

Je le lâchai et m'apprêtai à retourner en bas pour avertir Molly, mais il gémit une fois de plus et, bien que j'aurais voulu que cela n'arrive jamais, mon loup... cette bête en moi, ce parasite, sembla en colère. Je pris une grande respiration et demandai, tout en me levant malgré tout :

« Qu'avez-vous ? Nous ne pouvons pas vous aider, si ne savons pas ce que vous avez.

- Je n'ai rien... je... arg. »

Il se remit à s'agiter et à crier contre le coussin qu'il maintenait contre sa bouche en serrant son bras gauche toujours plus contre lui.

Et je compris.

Je ressentis de la colère alors que personne dans cette maison n'avait pensé à cette éventualité. Malfoy était peut-être de trop, mais je n'avais jamais aimé les personnes mises de côtés.

Je repris place et posai de nouveau la main sur lui, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, personne ne devait jamais être seul.

La solitude était dangereuse et triste.

Il continua de s'agiter quelques secondes avant de commencer à se calmer à nouveau, essoufflé et tremblant.

« Souhaitez-vous quelque chose ? »

J'avais envie de l'aider, enfin, le monstre en moi voulait l'aider bien plus que moi, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser ce jeune homme souffrir sans lui porter assistance. Je ne pouvais m'écouter et descendre, afin de taire cette partie de moi qui était une fois de plus ensevelie sous cette odeur qui venait définitivement de lui.

« N-non. Je vais... bien. »

Je ne dis rien et après un effort plus dur que je ne l'aurais cru, je le lâchai et fus dehors rapidement, avant de l'entendre de nouveau gémir.

Je fermai les yeux et même si je voulais descendre, je ne pus que revenir sur mes pas et le soulever afin de l'installer sur mes genoux.

Seulement, il cessa une fois de plus de gémir.

Et alors il fit une chose que je n'aurais jamais crue possible. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et s'accrocha à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Quant à moi je retirai les mains que j'avais posées sur lui et restai droit comme un i, mal à l'aise. Je chuchotai, la voix étrangement douce par rapport à d'habitude :

« Que faites-vous ?

- Juste... je, bafouilla-t-il essoufflé. Ça s'arrête quand vous... me touchez. Juste une...minute. Juste une.

- Très bien, dis-je gardant tout de même mes distances. »

Le temps passa et plus il avançait, plus je me sentais mal. Je me haïssais encore plus que d'habitude en ressentant de la joie à le tenir dans mes bras. Et je ne pouvais même pas partir, Harry ne comprendrait pas et je ne pouvais pas non plus me détacher de lui, il souffrait et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser dans cette douleur volontairement.

Je tentais de faire le vide en moi, oubliant tout. La méditation m'avait déjà aidée par le passé.

« Remus ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

C'était la voix d'Harry et j'ouvris les yeux, pour le voir devant la porte qu'il avait refermée, le visage vraiment interrogatif. Je me rendis compte aussi que le corps agrippé à moi s'était endormi.

« Je... ce n'est pas ce que tu peux penser. Il... il...

- Remus ? Il quoi ? Demanda-t-il gentiment même si visiblement très surpris.

- Il souffrait à cause de la marque, avouai-je.

- Et... il a fini dans tes bras... »

En effet... je ne pouvais nier ce fait.

Je fermai les yeux et repris une longue respiration, mais cela ne fut pas une bonne idée, car l'odeur fut encore plus forte et le monstre en moi en fut heureux, même très excité. Certes, dans le bon sens du terme et pas de manière corporelle, et cela était une bonne chose, je ne pensais pas être assez fort pour supporter ça. Je serais dans l'obligation de quitter Harry et je ne le voulais pas.

« Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? »

Je secouai la tête et sentant le corps contre moi se réveiller, je regardai Harry de manière suppliante.

Je n'étais pas prêt à devoir affronter ce que mon monstre avait découvert. Et je l'étais encore moins pour informer Harry, le fils de James et Lily, de ce fait.

« D'accord, d'accord tu... tu m'expliqueras plus tard. »

Il sortit de la pièce et le soulagement m'enveloppa tout entier. Je sentis mes mains trembler fortement et sentant le corps contre moi bouger, je fermai les yeux, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas l'étreindre comme la chose en moi le souhaitait.

Quand son visage se posta devant le mien, sentir son souffle me l'ayant fait comprendre, je reculai un peu. Désirant éviter tout incident, je restai silencieux.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire de toute manière.

Il semblait perdu et fronça les sourcils en avisant notre position. Il rougit légèrement et se releva rapidement. Trop rapidement apparemment parce qu'à peine était-il debout que ses jambes flanchèrent et il se retrouva à genoux sur le sol.

Je fus à ses côtés trop rapidement à mon goût et le relevait, avant de le déposer sur son lit.

Voyant son regard tout aussi perdu que le mien ne devait l'être, je sortis de la pièce et retournai en bas.

Je pris place sur un des fauteuils libres mais... le monstre en moi n'en fut pas du tout content et je grognai, chose rare chez moi. J'avais toujours réussi à le contenir hors des nuits de pleines lunes.

Je me levai alors, enfilai mon manteau et quittai la maison pour prendre l'air et surtout, récupérer ma raison.

Je n'allai pas loin, un parc se situant devant la maison et pris place sur un banc, tout au fond du parc.

Je me mis à réfléchir aux choses que je pourrais faire mais aucune n'était vraiment réalisable. C'était une chose que les monstres comme moi ne pouvaient combattre. Mais je me le devais. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vouloir ce jeune garçon, le condamnant à une vie à mes côtés, dans la pauvreté, mais surtout en danger.

Et puis, son si jeune âge était aussi une raison valable pour que j'essaie de toutes mes forces de rester éloigné de lui. Je devais le faire tant que la guerre ne serait pas finie et priai intérieurement pour qu'elle prenne fin rapidement, quitter Harry n'étant pas une possibilité.

« Remus ? »

Je me redressai et vis justement Harry devant moi, un manteau sur le dos, les mains dans les poches. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi était-il comme son père, ne pouvait-il pas juste me laisser tranquille ?

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il. Ou en fait, je sais que ça ne va pas, et je voudrais... t'aider, si je peux ? »

Il prit place près de moi et je répondis, souriant, tentant de le rassurer :

« Tu ne peux rien faire Harry, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Je... je dois juste rester fort et concentré, et ça ira. Ne reste pas dehors, on pourrait te voir, lui dis-je.

- Il n'y a personne, Remus. Et je rentrerai en même temps que toi. Tu n'as pas toujours besoin de rester fort et concentré tu sais ?!

- Si, je le dois encore plus maintenant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne partirai pas. »

Je lui souris, puis me passai la main dans les cheveux, fatigué et affamé.

« Très bien, soupira-t-il. Molly a fait à manger, tu viens ?

- Non, je préfère rester ici un moment. Vas-y toi, je vous rejoindrai dans un petit moment.

- Remus, s'il te plaît. Parle-moi. Je veux être là pour toi comme tu l'es pour moi. Je suis là pour toi. »

Voyant la vérité dans ses yeux et n'étant pas assez fort pour combattre tout ça, je me laissai aller pour une des rares fois de ma vie et le pris dans mes bras, avant de sangloter, las et sans force.

Albus nous avait quitté, la guerre était plus présente que jamais, Harry n'avait plus que moi et pire que tout, le monstre en moi avait jeté son dévolu sur un garçon qui pourrait être mon fils.

« Parle-moi Remus.

- Je ne suis qu'un monstre Harry. Je... je ne suis qu'un monstre, répétai-je.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es l'un des hommes les plus gentils et généreux que je connaisse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?!

- Malfoy, le jeune Malfoy, soufflai-je en me reculant. Le monstre en moi, il le veut. Je suis un monstre Harry. En moi se cache une bête assoiffée de sang, de chair. Et maintenant, elle m'oblige à vouloir un jeune de ton âge.

- Ah... ce n'est pas... je veux dire, je comprends que cela te perturbe mais ce n'est pas ta faute Remus. C'est le loup en toi. Et Malfoy et bien... je suis sûr qu'il se débrouillera. Il serait chanceux de t'avoir.

- Tu ne comprends pas, m'énervai-je avant de me calmer. Il n'y a aucune chance dans le fait d'avoir été choisi par un monstre de mon espèce. Aucune chance.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Remus. Si c'était moi qui étais un loup-garou, tu penserais que j'en suis un ?

- Non, non, dis-je le pensant réellement.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela doit être différent quand il est question de toi ? »

Je restai bloqué, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela.

« Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, soupirai-je. »

Il rit doucement et prit ma main dans la sienne avant de murmurer :

« Merci. Viens manger maintenant, s'il te plaît. »

Je hochai la tête et me levai.

**POV Draco**

Je continuai de fixer le plafond sans vraiment le voir, passant encore et encore la main contre la marque sur mon bras. Elle avait arrêté de brûler depuis un bon moment maintenant et j'étais de nouveau totalement calme, la douleur étant partie. Je soupirai en repensant à mon comportement vis-à-vis de Lupin. La première fois qu'il s'était éloigné et que la douleur s'était apaisée, j'avais pensé que c'était une coïncidence. Et puis, il m'avait lâché et la brûlure avait repris le pas sur tous mes sens et je m'étais de nouveau calmé quand il avait posé sa main chaude sur moi. Essoufflé et tremblant, j'avais pourtant continué d'être désagréable, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je me colle à Lupin et le supplie, même pas en rêve.

Sauf qu'il était reparti et la douleur s'était faite tellement intense que quand il m'avait pris sur ses genoux, je m'étais accroché à lui comme un désespéré.

Pathétique.

Je me passai la main sur le visage, voulant m'éclaircir les idées, mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était que la douleur partait quand Lupin me touchait, et je n'aimais pas ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Je me sentais encore nauséeux et je devais rassembler toute ma volonté pour ne pas juste me précipiter aux toilettes. Si je me laissais aller, j'allais vraiment devenir malade et je ne voulais pas de ça. Même s'il ne m'en restait plus beaucoup, je tenais à conserver un peu de dignité, même juste un tout petit peu.

Et bon sang, m'accrocher à Lupin comme je l'avais fait n'était en aucun cas digne.

Je grognai, souhaitant penser à autre chose alors que les mêmes pensées ne cessaient de tournoyer dans mon esprit. De légers coups furent frappés à la porte et j'enfilai ma chemise. Weasley Mère entra après que je l'y aie autorisée et me dit que le dîner était prêt.

« Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Alors dans ce cas, viens manger s'il te plaît Draco. »

Je soupirai, agacé, mais me levai et la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine où je m'assis sur une chaise. Je ne regardai personne et me concentrai sur mon assiette pour l'instant vide, espérant qu'elle le resterait parce que je ne me sentais vraiment pas en l'état d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Bien sûr, Monsieur Weasley attrapa mon assiette et la remplit avant de la reposer devant moi. Je pris ma fourchette et commençai à jouer avec la nourriture avant de relever la tête en sentant quelqu'un me fixer. Je croisai le regard de Lupin et détournai immédiatement les yeux avant de revenir à mon assiette. Vivement que le repas se termine, que je puisse sortir d'ici. Quelle idée j'avais eu d'accepter de suivre Potter, franchement.

« J'aimerais comprendre, commença Remus, comment vous avez pu omettre que nous avions un garçon marqué à cette table, qui a fui Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il est de nature qu'il se venge par le biais de la marque à toutes les personnes qui prennent le courage de fuir ses rangs. »

Je soupirai fortement en lançant un regard noir à Lupin, de quoi il se mêlait celui-là maintenant ?! Je repoussai mon assiette toujours aussi pleine et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, défiant quiconque d'ajouter quelque chose.

« Draco ne nous a rien dit, répliqua Weasley Mère en m'observant attentivement. »

Je reniflai de dédain en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme si j'allais leur dire quoi que ce soit, franchement.

« Il n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de vous le dire, vous auriez dû le savoir et travailler à ce qu'il souffre le moins possible. »

Et maintenant, il se souciait de moi. Sérieusement ?! Je souris, désabusé, tout en secouant la tête. Lupin avait pitié de moi, vraiment parfait. Je pense que je n'étais jamais tombé aussi bas.

« Malheureusement, à part tuer V... le tuer, il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres solutions possibles, dit Shacklebolt. »

Je ris d'un rire sans joie. Magnifique. Autrement dit, j'avais le temps d'attendre parce que vu la vitesse à laquelle ils avançaient, Tête de Serpent ne serait pas mort demain, c'était certain.

« Il doit bien y avoir des potions qui le soulageraient, fit-il avec une voix... remplie de colère contenue.

- Pas à notre connaissance, non, répliqua un Auror. La douleur est connue pour être physique et psychologique. Et... et bien, personne ne s'est jamais vraiment penché sur la question non plus. Les Mangemorts ont tendance à finir à Azkaban ou à mourir. »

Lupin se leva soudain et quitta la pièce. Potter me regarda, avant de le suivre.

D'accord.

Je n'avais absolument pas compris ce qui avait bien pu se passer. La seule chose rassurante était que vu le regard que s'échangeaient les personnes restantes à table, je ne devais pas être le seul. Décidant que le repas était terminé, du moins pour moi, je me levai de table et remontai dans ma chambre avant de prendre un livre que j'avais trouvé et de le relire pour la cinquième fois.

Ça devenait vraiment ennuyeux mais je n'avais rien d'autre à faire ici et je refusais de demander quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. J'allais déjà avoir assez de dettes envers ces gens, inutile que j'en rajoute.

Je m'assis sur le lit et m'adossai contre la tête de lit avant de reprendre ma lecture, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la marque. Je savais que ça ne changerait rien, mais j'avais tendance à la surveiller, me disant qu'ainsi, je pourrais peut-être anticiper la douleur.

Evidemment, cela ne fonctionnait jamais. Je soupirai une fois de plus, malgré tout satisfait que Tête de Serpent soit trop occupé pour ne serait-ce que penser à moi. Au bout d'un moment, je déposai le livre et m'allongeai sur le ventre sans prendre la peine de me changer, épuisé. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour m'endormir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je fus réveillé par un cri et réalisai après peu de temps que c'était moi qui hurlais, mon bras me brûlant atrocement. J'enfonçai la tête dans le matelas en essayant de respirer calmement mais la douleur était trop forte et mon souffle se coupa quand j'eus l'impression qu'on m'arrachait la peau. Je serrai les dents le plus possible, ne souhaitant pas me couper la langue en plus, même si j'avais de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir proprement. Je sentis les larmes commencer à couler le long de mes joues alors que la douleur semblait s'étendre à tout mon corps. Je savais que j'étais trop tendu et que ça n'aidait en rien mais je...

J'attrapais ce que j'identifiais comme étant l'oreiller avant de le coller contre ma bouche que j'ouvris afin d'enfoncer mes dents dans autre chose que mes lèvres.

J'avais envie que ça s'arrête, il fallait que ça s'arrête. Bon sang, j'avais même envie que Lupin me rejoigne et que je puisse de nouveau me montrer pitoyable et pathétique si tant est que la douleur s'en aille.

Je transpirai excessivement, sentant les battements de plus en plus rapides de mon cœur pulser contre mes tempes et ma respiration se bloquer pendant plusieurs secondes avant que je puisse de nouveau prendre une inspiration.

J'entendis du bruit et ouvris les yeux, prêt à supplier pour que Lupin me rejoigne, priant pour que sa présence de loup-garou apaise réellement la douleur d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il y avait de la lumière dans la pièce mais je ne distinguais rien d'autre que des tâches noires. Si au moins j'avais eu ma baguette, j'aurais pu me couper le bras, j'étais sûr que ça aurait fait moins mal. Je refermai les yeux, et claquai des dents contre ma lèvre, me l'ouvrant avant que je ne sente une main sur ma nuque et que la douleur ne commence à refluer.

Salazar merci, je pouvais de nouveau respirer plus ou moins correctement.

Je tremblais toujours autant et j'étais collant de sueur mais les battements précipités de mon cœur commencèrent à ralentir et la douleur dans mon bras disparut totalement au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires. Plus il le faisait et plus c'était douloureux, et j'étais à peu près sûr que si mon cœur n'avait pas été aussi solide, j'aurais déjà fait un arrêt.

Dans ces cas-là, je souhaitais vraiment que mon cœur cesse de battre et que j'arrête de ressentir.

La main sur ma nuque resta là où elle était, sans bouger, alors qu'une autre toute aussi chaude se trouvait sur mon bras. Incapable de savoir si elle y était avant ou non, je décidai de ne pas m'attarder sur la question pour l'instant.

Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de toute façon franchement ?!

Il me fallut encore quelques minutes pour récupérer complètement et je réalisai que Tête de Serpent devenait de plus en plus doué pour me faire souffrir à travers cette foutue marque parce que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à m'en remettre. J'entendis des chuchotements et de l'agitation dans la chambre mais décidai de ne pas m'en inquiéter pour l'instant, j'étais loin d'en avoir le courage de toute façon.

**POV Remus**

Quand je l'avais entendu crier, ne dormant pas, je n'avais pas pu résister une seule seconde et j'avais été devant sa porte rapidement. Je l'avais ouverte et étais entré, ne désirant pas à un seul moment combattre ce besoin. J'avais ensuite posé la main sur sa nuque, ne me permettant pas autre chose et j'avais attendu, alors que le bruit de son cœur m'avait fait comprendre que cette vague de douleur avait été plus importante encore.

Molly, certainement accablée par la culpabilité, arriva suivie par Harry, la tête endormie. Quand il réalisa, il vint près de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule et Molly sortit en murmurant si bas que je fus sûrement le seul à entendre, qu'elle allait chercher un verre d'eau.

Je posai ensuite ma main libre sur son bras, désirant voir la marque, pour tenter de la comprendre. Comme si en la voyant, j'allai pouvoir la détruire, ainsi que la douleur allant avec.

Le jeune Malfoy revint à nous et cligna des yeux, avant de soupirer et de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Harry, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre, murmura soudain :

« Je... je pense que je vais vous laisser maintenant. »

Il croisa Molly en sortant et elle vint déposer le verre sur la table de nuit avant de demander :

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en regardant Malfoy. »

Ce dernier grogna et Molly dut prendre ça pour un non parce qu'elle sortit après m'avoir demandé de rester avec lui.

« Ça va ? Demandai-je, n'ayant toujours pas enlevé la main posée sur sa nuque. »

Il grogna de nouveau mais ne fit pas le moindre geste et je sentais que son corps était toujours aussi tendu.

« Veux-tu que je parte ? Murmurai-je.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt avant de reprendre plus doucement. Juste une minute. »

Je pris place au sol, déplaçant la main sur son poignet et dis :

« Tu as tout ton temps. Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne me le demanderas pas. »

Il marmonna vaguement et soupira avant de poser ses yeux sur moi, m'observant.

Je lui rendis son regard, restant silencieux.

Le silence de la pièce, à part nos respirations, était apaisant.

Petit à petit, je pus voir ses paupières se fermer de plus en plus et son visage se détendre. Je murmurais, une fois ces derniers complètements clos :

« Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Marmonna-t-il, à moitié endormi. »

L'ayant cru dans le pays des songes, je ne répondis pas tout de suite, espérant qu'il s'endorme et oublie dès le lendemain, mais il ouvrit ses yeux, ses beaux yeux gris et répéta sa question.

Je détournai alors le regard, gardant malgré tout ma main sur sa peau et avouai :

« Pour ce que je suis, ce qu'il se passe avec... le monstre en moi.

- Ouais, et j'ai prévu d'être très en rogne contre vous. Mais pour l'instant, je m'en fous. »

Je ne répondis rien et posai la tête contre le bois dur de la table de nuit.

Je pus entendre sa respiration s'apaiser ensuite et son pouls, que je pouvais sentir, diminua un peu, me montrant qu'il dormait.

Je me permis alors de le regarder à nouveau, la bête en moi le voulant bien trop fortement. Je détaillai ses traits, son nez, sa bouche, son menton.

Je descendis ensuite à son cou et j'eus envie d'y enfouir le nez pour le respirer. Enfin, le loup en moi le voulait, moi, j'en étais effrayé.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé vivre ça. Déjà avoir des amis, ou même aller à Poudlard avaient été plus que ce que je n'avais jamais espéré depuis mon plus jeune âge.

Et là...

Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça, je ne le voulais pas.

Mais cette partie de moi si rageuse, si destructrice le voulait et j'étais sûr qu'au bout d'un certain temps, j'allai être dans l'impossibilité de la contenir.

J'espérai que je serais loin de lui à ce moment-là.

Je ne pus pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, ne cessant de le regarder. J'avais mal d'être ainsi installé, sur le sol froid, appuyé en partie contre le lit et la table de nuit, mais je ne désirais bouger pour rien au monde.

Je savais au fond de moi que j'étais foutu, et à cet instant, celui où le soleil commençait à baigner la pièce de sa lumière, j'eus l'envie plus que tout que mes amis soient là, pour m'aider, me soutenir, me retenir.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur moi, il sembla surpris, puis il jeta un œil à son poignet que je tenais toujours.

« Vous avez dormi là ? Par terre ? »

Je hochai la tête et bougeai un peu les jambes, sachant que j'allai devoir me lever.

« Je suppose que vous pouvez me lâcher, maintenant, dit-il en grimaçant bizarrement. »

Je ne répondis rien et me forçai à le lâcher. Vu qu'il ne gémit pas de douleur, je me levai, grimaçant légèrement et, tout en lui jetant un dernier regard, allai vers la porte.

J'étais prêt à quitter la pièce mais il murmura :

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Demandai-je en me retournant légèrement.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous resté ?

- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas te laisser, répondis-je avant de quitter la pièce. »

Je fus dans la cuisine rapidement et Molly étant déjà debout, je la saluai, gardant tout de même une certaine rancœur envers elle.

Puis, Harry et Ron descendirent, Hermione était chez ses parents, selon Arthur. Je ne savais pas encore si c'était plus sécurisant de la laisser là-bas ou de la ramener ici. Et Ginny avait été envoyé en France, dans la famille de Fleur, Ron ayant refusé de quitter Harry, il était donc resté. Comme j'aurais refusé de quitter James, Sirius et… Peter.

« Bonjour Remus, me dirent Harry et Ron en cœur.

- Bonjour les garçons, bien dormis ? »

Ils grimacèrent étrangement et Ron marmonna :

« Avant et après la crise de Malfoy, ça a été.

- Oh... Désolé, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Demanda Harry.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, affirma Ron en même temps.

- Je ne sais pas, soufflai-je tout en me levant et en me servant une tasse de café.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Molly.

- Bien je présume, répondis-je en reprenant place à table. Seulement, je m'inquiète beaucoup. Son rythme cardiaque était fortement élevé.

- Élevé comment ? Me questionna Harry.

- Dangereusement élevé. S'il n'était pas aussi jeune, il aurait pu faire un arrêt cardiaque, répondis-je soudain en colère et apeuré.

- Ah, soupira Ron. Mais du coup, pourquoi il n'est pas rentré chez lui ? Je veux dire, s'il savait qu'il allait souffrir à ce point...il ne fait rien ici de toute façon.

- Je ne connais pas la réponse à cette question, avouai-je.

- Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, je suppose, souffla Harry en se grattant la nuque. Il était censé... tuer Dumbledore. Mais il ne l'a pas fait alors... je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait été super bien reçu. »

Je commençai à comprendre.

« Nul doute qu'il aurait subi la colère de... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, le jeune Malfoy entrant dans la cuisine.

Il nous jeta un regard noir et se servit une tasse de thé avant de s'asseoir plus ou moins délicatement sur la chaise la plus éloignée du reste d'entre nous.

« C'est bon, grogna-t-il, vous pouvez continuer de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Ce n'est pas comme si j'écoutais ce que vous racontez de toute façon. »

Je pris une grande inspiration pour rester assis et ne pas aller le prendre dans mes bras.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais sous la douche et l'eau chaude détendait mes muscles endoloris. Passer cette nuit au sol n'avait pas été une si bonne idée, mais je ne pouvais la regretter.

Je profitai du moment, la douche étant un luxe que nous n'avions pas eu au camp et me décidai ensuite à me savonner. Seulement, avant que je puisse me rincer, j'entendis un gémissement.

Je tendis l'oreille, arrêtant l'eau et un autre gémissement me fit sortir de la douche rapidement, faisant fi de la mousse encore présente. Je pris la serviette et l'enroulai sommairement autour de moi, avant de me précipiter dans sa chambre.

Le voir, tête enfouie dans son oreiller, son corps semblant convulser de douleur et son cœur battant bien trop rapidement, je pris place au sol, et posai la main sur le bas de son dos, inquiet.

**POV Draco**

Après le petit-déjeuner, j'étais immédiatement remonté à l'étage.

Oui, j'étais de mauvaise humeur mais j'étais en droit d'être de mauvais poil !

Non seulement le Mage Noir s'amusait de plus en plus à jouer avec ma marque et Lupin semblait être le seul à être capable d'apaiser cela mais en plus, ils se permettaient de parler de moi comme si je n'étais qu'une pauvre petite victime pathétique. Alors oui, j'étais furieux.

Une fois de nouveau dans ma chambre, je m'assis sur le lit en tailleur en repensant aux mots de Lupin quand il m'avait quitté le matin même. Il avait dit « qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser » et je doutais que Lupin parle de lui à la troisième personne. Ce qui signifiait que c'était le loup en lui qui ne voulait pas me laisser. Ce qui signifiait, en gros, que j'étais dans le pétrin.

Parce qu'être choisi comme celui que le loup-garou voulait pour en-cas jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ça ne faisait définitivement pas parti de mes plans. Je soupirai et secouai la tête en me rappelant que de toute façon, mes plans ne finissaient jamais comme prévu. Ils étaient bons pourtant, mais Tête de Serpent ou mes parents ou encore le grand Harry Potter finissaient toujours par se ramener et quelque chose plantait, et ensuite, la situation empirait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un meure, ou souhaite mourir.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière en soupirant, agacé. J'avais choisi de venir ici et pourtant, je commençai à regretter mon choix. En fait non, parce que dans un sens, c'était toujours mieux qu'Azkaban ou le Manoir mais... je me sentais inutile, et je m'ennuyais, et j'avais mal la moitié du temps à cause du Mage Noir qui ne semblait pas vouloir m'oublier.

Je passai le doigt sur mon poignet, celui que Lupin avant tenu toute la nuit dans sa main, et frissonnai en me rappelant la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne. J'avais aimé qu'il soit là, et je détestais aimer ça.

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, fatigué, mais les rouvris rapidement, la douleur dans mon bras recommençant. Je me retournai et enfonçai le visage dans l'oreiller, refusant d'alerter tous les bons Samaritains qui peuplaient cette foutue baraque. Tête de Serpent attendait habituellement plus longtemps avant de réattaquer et il ne me fallut que quelques secondes avant de commencer à perdre la tête.

Mon cœur s'emballa bien plus rapidement que d'habitude, probablement pas tout à fait remis de cette nuit et j'étouffai un cri alors que la douleur amplifiait encore. Cependant, je sentis bientôt la main de quelqu'un dans mon dos et je commençai à me détendre. Parce que c'était Lupin, et qu'une fois de plus, son touché avait fait reculer le pouvoir de Tête de Serpent. Sa main était dans le bas de mon dos et je le sentis s'installer une nouvelle fois par terre à mes côtés. Je me calmai plus rapidement que cette nuit, la torture n'ayant durée qu'une minute ou deux tout au plus et mon cœur ralentit jusqu'à reprendre son rythme normal.

« Bon sang, jurai-je au bout de quelques instants supplémentaires, il ne le faisait pas aussi souvent avant.

- Il doit surement devenir de moins en moins patient au fait que tu résistes aussi longtemps.

- Hm. Ou il sent qu'un truc le bloque et il n'est pas content. Potty voudrait pas genre, aller le tuer maintenant ? Demandai-je.

- Il ne demanderait pas mieux je pense, mais il n'est pas prêt.

- Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop beau. »

Je rouvris finalement les yeux pour les poser sur un Lupin à moitié nu et couvert de mousse, beaucoup plus attrayant à mes yeux qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Il avait quelques cicatrices sur le torse et il dégoulinait d'eau et de mousse. Ce qui fit que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu.

« Vous perdez toute crédibilité en tant que vilain loup-garou comme ça, vous êtes au courant ? Me moquai-je. »

Il se jeta un regard et rougit, avant de dire :

« Il ne faut pas se fier au physique, je reste un monstre malgré cette apparence.

- Oui, il parait. Enfin, j'ai toujours pensé que vous deviez être une espèce de loup-garou raté de toute façon... »

Il me dévisagea bizarrement et répéta ensuite :

« Un loup-garou raté ?

- Greyback est grand et méchant et il sort ses crocs toutes les trois minutes pour grogner et baver. Vous êtes... trop gentil pour être une vilaine bête je suppose. Mais ne vous excitez pas, je ne suis pas encore sûr que ce soit un compliment. »

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et m'assis en tailleur sur le lit avant de poser ses doigts sur ma cheville. Je me passai ensuite la main sur le visage avant de souffler :

« Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler.

- Non, c'est intéressant. Te rends-tu compte que tu imagines une catégorie de personnes en t'imposant une seule image, qui ne reflète en rien cette communauté. Fenrir est vraiment à part. Je reviens d'un camp de Loup-garou et ils me ressemblent tous, bon... avec un peu plus de muscle. Mais ils ne bavent pas ni ne sortent les crocs. Par contre, les nuits de pleine lune, il vaut mieux rester loin de nous.

- Vous dites ça comme si vous n'étiez pas exactement comme moi. Vous aussi vous faites des cas à part une généralité. Et ouais, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que Tête de Serpent meure avant la prochaine pleine lune n'est-ce pas ?!

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

« Ça ne me surprend même pas. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais c'est juste de pire en pire à chaque fois et... ça ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir mais votre présence fait disparaitre la douleur. A la pleine lune, vous allez avoir autre chose à gérer que moi, et le Mage Noir s'ennuiera probablement tout autant qu'aujourd'hui. J'espère juste que mon cœur tiendra la nuit, c'est tout. »

Ses yeux devinrent deux billes noires, avant de devenir dorés puis de redevenir normaux. Je clignai des yeux et il dit :

« J'ai encore quelques potions Tue-loup, je serais donc inoffensif et... et je serais juste sous la forme d'un loup normal. Tu pourrais passer la nuit avec moi, tu ne risquerais rien. »

Je laissai un rire nerveux s'échapper de ma gorge avant d'ajouter :

« Je sais que j'ai dit que je vous trouvais plutôt inoffensif pour un garou, mais pas à ce point. Pas inoffensif au point que je passe la pleine lune dans la même pièce que vous.

- Je ne te ferais pas cette proposition si je n'étais pas sûr et certain que tu sois en sécurité. »

Je haussais un sourcil, clairement dubitatif. Je réfléchis à la situation et finis par me dire qu'après tout, entre mourir assurément d'une crise cardiaque suite à une douleur atroce et mourir peut-être après que Lupin m'ait croqué... ouais, le choix était vite fait. Je haussai les épaules et posai mon regard sur son corps une nouvelle fois avant de souffler, plus acerbe que je ne l'avais prévu :

« Vous devriez vous habiller, vous me faites de la peine comme ça.

- Mes affaires sont dans la salle de bains. Et toi, tu es ici. Je ne peux donc pas y aller et te laisser souffrir. »

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant à la situation. Il était clair que je préférais avoir Lupin à portée de main au cas où l'Autre déciderait de recommencer sa torture. Mais je préférais également que Lupin s'habille.

« On peut tester, voir s'il a arrêté. Et vous pourrez aller vous habiller. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas prévu de me coller pendant les prochains mois, ou que sais-je, années, qu'il faudra encore au grand Harry Potter pour défaire le Mage Noir, si ?! »

Il ne répondit pas et détacha sa main de ma cheville.

J'inspirai en attendant la douleur mais rien ne vint. Je lui indiquai la porte de la tête et il finit par sortir. Je me laissai retomber sur le matelas en soupirant. J'avais trouvé les derniers mois épuisants, mais ils ne seraient rien comparés à ceux qui allaient venir, je le sentais et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Lupin revint quelques minutes plus tard et se posta à côté de moi, habillé, avant de me demander :

« Tout va bien ? »

Je hochai la tête vaguement en l'observant se passer la main dans les cheveux, apparemment embêté. Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à parler au bout de plusieurs secondes, ma patience ayant atteint ses limites, je pris les choses en main et lui dis :

« Parlez. On ne va pas rester là pendant des heures à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

- Je dois descendre, tu m'accompagnes ou tu restes ici ? »

L'accompagner signifiait l'avoir littéralement à portée de main à chaque instant, mais cela voulait aussi dire que j'allais devoir rester avec les autres pendant des heures et les écouter déblatérer sur des sujets très probablement inintéressants en me lançant des coups d'œil curieux, merci bien, mais non merci.

« Je vais rester là. Il s'est peut-être lassé. Et puis si ce n'est pas le cas, je suppose que ce serait... gentil de votre part de monter.

- Oui, il en va de soi. »

Je ne répondis rien et il sortit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Je me passai la main sur le visage, épuisé, avant de me pencher pour reprendre mon livre et ainsi ma lecture.

Le temps ici allait vraiment être très long.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p  
Abby and Jes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : L'empreinte de l'amour

**Couple** : Remus/Draco

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco, et Jes dans celle de Remus.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 13 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice** : The Great Victoria Grant

**Résumé** : _Cette fameuse nuit du 30 juin 1997, quelques minutes avant sa mort, Albus Dumbledore avait proposé son aide au jeune Malfoy. Et si jamais Draco avait décidé d'accepter, s'il avait choisi de ne plus rentrer au manoir Malfoy ? Comment se seraient déroulés les événements ? Que serait devenu Draco ? Venez le découvrir…_

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre par semaine voir plus, _si nous sommes gentilles._

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hello people. Merci à ceux qui nous ont laissés des reviews, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir de vous lire \^-^/. Voici donc le second chapitre de l'Empreinte de l'Amour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy !

**Note Jes** : Bonjour à tous, je suis heureuse d'être de retour. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et vous donnera surtout envie de lire la suite. Sinon, soyez gentils… laissez un petit mot quand vous placez en alerte, ça vous prendrait deux secondes à peine. L'histoire est déjà finie, et rien ne nous oblige à la partager ^^ C'est très démotivant en tant qu'auteur de juste voir une alerte dans sa boîte mail pour un texte qu'il a travaillé et passé des heures à relire, et corriger.

**Merci à** Alissa21, honoka fumi, EleaSasha, red blood apple, stefanyboh, severine32, Caramellou, Melian-chan, anonyme28, Ewi, aosarah  
**pour leur review, mise en alerte et/ou favoris.**

* * *

**L'empreinte de l'amour**

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Remus**

Les jours passèrent, cinq pour être exact.

Cinq nuits que j'avais passées sur le sol, sans dormir. Et j'étais à bout, n'ayant plus de force.

J'étais assis à table, mangeant lentement, n'ayant pas très faim. L'inquiétude que je ressentais pour Draco était présente, trop présente.

J'avais aussi commencé à le voir comme il était. La personne que mon loup voulait pour elle et... c'était devenu Draco, bien que je n'osais pas l'appeler ainsi.

« Professeur, fit Hermione qui nous avait rejoint. »

Elle avait lancé un sort d'oubliette sur ses parents.

Nous pûmes tous comprendre son geste, mais je n'arrivais juste pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu trouver le courage de le faire.

« Oui, soufflai-je.

- Vous avez une mine affreuse, vous devriez vous reposer. »

Je secouai la tête et aperçus la mine inquiète d'Harry. Je soupirai, et regardai ensuite Draco, qui reprenait des couleurs grâces aux nuits qu'il pouvait passer tranquillement.

Ce dernier me fixait étrangement, apparemment attentif aux commentaires des autres. Harry lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever tout court et de commencer à partir. Cependant, il s'arrêta à la porte et se tourna vers moi avant de souffler, agacé :

« Quand vous aurez fini de manger, venez me voir, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose. »

Il n'attendit aucune réponse de ma part et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Je voulus me lever pour le rejoindre, mais Harry dit :

« Il a dit quand tu as fini, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Mange au moins un peu Remus.

- Harry, soufflai-je.

- Tu dois manger. Et tu n'as pas à céder à tous ses caprices non plus. »

Je baissai la tête, comme pris en faute et me dis que terminer mon assiette me ferait le rejoindre plus rapidement.

Je me fis penser à un enfant et cela me fit sourire intérieurement, n'ayant pas vraiment eu une enfance comme les autres.

Je remerciai aussi Molly et Arthur de ne rien ajouter, les autres adultes étant repartis à leurs occupations, ils ne restaient plus qu'eux et moi.

Quand j'eus vidé le contenu de mon assiette, mon ventre lourd me donna juste envie de me poser quelque part pour faire une sieste. Je m'excusai de table et montai dans sa chambre.

Je le retrouvai assis sur son lit, appuyé contre le mur. Il me jeta un regard et posa son livre.

Cela devait d'ailleurs être son préféré, car il ne lisait que ça depuis que j'étais ici.

Il se leva ensuite, se postant devant moi, et me fixa attentivement. Il soupira enmontrant le lit puis dit :

« Agrandissez-le.

- Pardon ? »

J'avais certainement dû mal entendre.

« Le lit, rendez-le plus grand. Je n'ai pas ma baguette alors je ne peux pas le faire moi-même.

- Pourquoi donc voudrais-tu un lit plus grand ? Demandai-je.

- Arrêtez de poser des questions et faites-le d'accord ?! Le double ce serait bien mais faites ce que vous pouvez. »

J'espérais qu'il ne me demandait pas ça pour ce que je croyais, il en était hors de question. Mais je me tus et fis ce qu'il voulait, mais... je ne pus l'agrandir que d'une trentaine de centimètre.

« Peut-être devrais-tu demander à quelqu'un de plus compétant. Je n'ai jamais été bon pour ce genre de sort.

- Non c'est bon, ça suffira, marmonna-t-il en retournant s'asseoir sur son lit. »

Il reprit sa lecture avant de tapoter la place à ses côtés d'un air absent. Il ajouta ensuite :

« Vous attendez quoi ? Une invitation officielle ?

- Non. Et ne pense même pas que je vais m'y installer, dis-je en prenant place au sol comme d'habitude.

- Debout ! Ordonna-t-il durement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Et venez vous coucher, maintenant ! Si ce n'est pour vous, faites-le au moins pour moi. Parce que quand vous allez vous écrouler de fatigue, vous ne me serez plus vraiment utile. »

Il ne comprenait pas.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être dans le même lit que lui, je perdrais du terrain sur le monstre en moi et je ne pouvais pas. Pas quand je n'arrivais plus à comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles cela était une mauvaise chose.

Pas quand, les nuits passées à le regarder, j'avais eu envie de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je secouai donc la tête, tournant ensuite le regard pour le fixer sur la fenêtre.

« Bon sang Lupin, je ne vous ai pas demandé de me baiser ! Ramenez vos fesses ici parce que si vous mourrez de fatigue, ça va encore me retomber dessus.

- Je ne pourrais pas me retenir, avouai-je. Je préfère donc rester au sol. Et évite, s'il te plaît, de lui mettre des images dans la tête, finis-je soudain en colère tout en le regardant. »

Il soupira et balança son livre au sol avant de se lever.

« Vous êtes fatiguant, vous le savez ça ?! Vous allez finir dans ce lit parce que vous en avez besoin, alors si vraiment vous avez peur de me violer, je vais me mettre par terre. Ou mieux, je vais me trouver une chaise quelque part et la ramener dans cette foutue chambre. Maintenant allez vous coucher ! Grogna-t-il avant de passer à côté de moi pour sortir de la chambre. »

Considérant le fait que peu importe les solutions s'offrant à moi, j'allai être perdant, je me dis qu'aller dans ce foutu lit était la meilleure chose, car j'étais vraiment très fatigué.

Je m'allongeai sur les draps et soupirai d'aise en sentant le matelas sous moi et l'oreiller sous ma tête. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvris, sentant déjà la tension et la fatigue dans mes muscles s'apaiser. Je me détendis et refermai les yeux pour un petit instant.

Quand je les ouvris à nouveau, le soleil n'éclairait plus la pièce et je pus remarquer qu'il faisait complètement noir dehors. Je me tournai un peu et tombai sur son visage endormi.

Sa main était posée sur mon bras découvert et sentir sa peu si douce contre moi, voir son visage serein, rendit le monstre content.

Je soupirai et bougeai un peu, me plaçant face à lui, tout en gardant un contact avec sa peau.

Je me mis une fois de plus à apprendre les traits de son visage par cœur et arrivé à sa bouche, cette pulsion revint.

Je fermai les yeux, voulant l'enfouir au plus profond de moi, mais sentir la chaleur de son corps inonder le mien en sa totalité, me rendait juste incapable de garder la tête froide.

J'avançai un peu, mais stoppai à quelques centimètres de son visage, essayant de cesser cette approche, de reculer, voire de quitter le lit. Mais je n'avais plus de volonté, je n'avais plus cette retenue des jours précédents.

L'autre avait gagné du terrain.

Je comblai alors la distance entre nous et posai ma bouche sur celle si tentante de Draco, en un touché aérien.

Je reculai ensuite, décidant que cela était suffisant et tentai de me recoucher, mais il en voulut plus, bien plus.

Je grognai un peu et tentai de faire le vide dans mon esprit pour entrer en méditation, mais la seule chose que je voyais dans ma tête, était sa bouche.

Juste sa bouche.

Je ne devais pas succomber mais c'était si tentant de me laisser juste aller une fois de plus.

Je ne résistai pas longtemps, juste quelques minutes avant de reposer mes lèvres contre les siennes plus longuement, impuissant face à mon loup.

_Il_ poussa même le vice à les lécher avant de bouger contre elles.

**POV Draco**

Une chaleur humide contre mes lèvres me réveilla et encore à moitié-endormi, je répondis à ce que je finis par identifier comme étant une bouche contre la mienne.

Ma prise se raffermit sur le bras chaud alors que ma langue se liait avec une autre. Je gémis et un grognement me répondit.

Je me reculai instantanément, reprenant mes esprits.

Je secouai la tête pour effacer les dernières traces de sommeil et me retrouvai ensuite face à un Lupin visiblement surpris.

Il m'avait embrassé.

Je savais que je devrais être furieux et probablement commencer à crier, mais j'avais aimé ça, alors ce serait probablement hypocrite. Bon sang, j'en avais même rêvé de ces foutus baisers.

Passer tout mon temps avec Lupin m'avait forcé à le voir autrement, et j'aimais bien ce que j'avais découvert, probablement même un peu trop.

Je regardai l'heure sur le réveil et gémis presque en me rendant compte qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin. Je me passai les mains sur les yeux puis me laissai retomber contre le matelas.

Je réalisai que j'avais lâché Remus et reposai immédiatement la main sur son bras, préférant ne pas m'attarder sur le fait que j'en avais probablement plus envie que réellement besoin pour le moment. Cela sembla néanmoins le faire réagir car il recula à son tour et manqua de peu de tomber du lit.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis impardonnable. Ce que je viens de faire, ce qu'il... Pardon. »

J'attrapai sa main et le tirai vers moi, l'éloignant légèrement du bord du lit, avant de souffler :

« Écoutez... il est trois heures du matin et je n'ai qu'une envie, me rendormir. Alors je propose qu'on se rendorme et qu'on voit ça demain... pour peu que ce soit bien la réalité. »

Il hocha la tête et déglutit, avant de dire :

« Je ferais peut-être bien de retourner sur le sol.

- Non, et on ne va pas recommencer à se battre à propos de ça. Vous fermez les yeux, comptez les Hippogriffes et bonne nuit. »

Je gardai ma main sur la sienne et fermai les yeux pour me rendormir.

Ce qui commença d'ailleurs à très bien fonctionner jusqu'à ce que je sente Lupin s'agiter à mes côtés. Il bougea et je le laissai changer de position sans râler avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte une fois de de plus.

Sauf que Lupin continua de s'agiter pour une raison qui m'était complètement inconnue et cela commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Je soupirai bruyamment et il cessa tout mouvement.

Je souris et essayai de me rendormir en me concentrant sur le seul bruit environnant, soit la respiration de la personne à mes côtés mais je me rendis rapidement compte qu'elle était tout sauf calme et mesurée.

Il allait me tuer. Ou me forcer à le tuer, au choix.

« C'est quoi, votre problème ? Marmonnai-je, la tête à moitié enfouie dans l'oreiller.

- Draco, je devrais quitter ce lit. J'ai dû mal à le contenir. Maintenant qu'il y a goûté, il en veut encore. Je ne peux pas le retenir plus longtemps. Je n'en ai pas la force.

- Et moi je n'ai ni la force de coucher avec vous maintenant, ni celle d'affronter Tête de Serpent si vous partez alors... je n'en sais rien, on ne pourrait pas genre trouver un compromis, histoire que je puisse finir ma nuit ?! »

Il fut soudain proche de moi, je pus le sentir à la chaleur qui balaya mon corps.

« Ne répète surtout pas ce que tu viens de dire Draco. Par Morgane, n'as-tu donc aucun instinct de survie.

- Arrêtez avec les drames d'accord ?! Un compromis, c'est possible ?! »

Il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne, passant une de ses mains derrière ma nuque.

Je le laissai faire quelques secondes, profitant moi aussi du baiser même si j'étais un peu trop fatigué pour être totalement alerte, avant de reculer d'autant que sa main sur ma nuque me laissa faire, c'est à dire pas beaucoup.

« Ça veut dire oui ?! »

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, enfouissant sa langue au plus profond de ma bouche, me rapprochant de lui, jusqu'à coller nos corps ensemble.

Je soupirai intérieurement, faisant mentalement une croix sur ma fin de nuit paisible, tout en lui rendant son baiser. Même si ce n'était absolument pas ce que j'avais prévu, c'était tout de même plus agréable que de me retrouver tordu de douleur à cause de Tête de Serpent.

Je gémis alors qu'il se frottait contre moi.

Beaucoup plus agréable.

Je passai mes bras autour de son corps et l'embrassai à mon tour sans vraiment m'inquiéter de ce que je faisais ou même penser aux conséquences de mes actes. La peau de Lupin était bien plus chaude que la mienne et même si elle n'était pas particulièrement douce, je trouvais cette rugosité étrangement excitante.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'avais pu me retrouver à vouloir embrasser Remus Lupin, mais j'y étais.

Il s'éloigna une seconde et j'en profitai pour reprendre ma respiration. Il revint immédiatement se coller contre moi et je compris qu'il venait de retirer son t-shirt en sentant la peau chaude de son torse sous mes doigts. Il lécha mes lèvres de sa langue et j'ouvris la bouche pour que nous puissions nous embrasser correctement. Ses mains passèrent sous mon haut et une minute plus tard, il grogna et arracha littéralement ce dernier avant de recommencer à me caresser.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir correctement mais tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui, pas ce soir. Et vu comment il s'emballait, j'étais certain que c'était précisément ce qu'il avait en tête. J'essayai de reculer mais il grogna et me maintint contre lui en reposant sa main sur ma nuque.

J'arrêtai de l'embrasser et attrapai son bras pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise.

Oui, merveilleuse idée, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une super force de loup-garou. J'insistai cependant et plantai mes ongles dans son bras avant de souffler :

« Lupin, non. Arrête. »

Il sembla revenir à lui et se recula, tombant cette fois-ci du lit. Il resta au sol et dit, tout en gardant le contact avec mon bras :

« Le sol est préférable.

- Non, le sol n'est pas préférable. J'ai parlé d'un compromis, vous vous souvenez ? Vous partagez votre corps avec un animal, vous devez être habitué à en faire maintenant, non ?!

- Tu ne comprends pas Draco. Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire de compromis avec lui. Il me noie, m'avale tout entier depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je ne fais que le subir jour après jour, plus ou moins facilement. Mais depuis que tu es là, il... il est devenu incontrôlable. Je vais rester sur ce sol, pour ton bien et le mien.

- Vous me gonflez, mais vraiment. On ne va pas recommencer cette discussion encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous ne meure. Vous montez sur ce lit, maintenant ! Je suis sérieux, ajoutai-je en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

- Draco, cesse de jouer les petits égoïstes. Je ne veux pas ça, fit-il en me montrant du doigt. Ne me force pas à agir contre ma volonté. Tu t'allonges, tu dors et demain, je serais calmé.

- Je joue les égoïstes ? Moi ? Vous êtes sérieux là ?! Je veux que vous soyez reposé et pas un zombie ambulant, en quoi exactement est-ce égoïste ? Si je ne peux pas discuter avec vous, autant me passer le loup, lui et moi on s'entendra peut-être.

- Arrête de dire ça ! S'exclama-t-il en colère, tout en se relevant et de ce fait, me lâchant. »

Il semblait en colère pour une des rares fois où je l'avais vu. Je ne me souvenais même pas d'un précédent.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'endure en ce moment pour qu'il reste loin de toi et ne te prenne pas sur le lit, faisant fi de tes envies. Alors, laisse-moi agir pour le mieux.

- Mais vous n'agissez pas pour le mieux ! Il vous demande un gâteau entier et plutôt que de lui donner une part, c'est à peine si vous lui jetez une miette ! Il ne m'a pas violé, et vous m'avez lâché ! Montez sur le lit, prenez-moi dans vos bras si vous voulez, et dormons. S'il vous plaît. »

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, pourtant, au bout d'une longue minute, il revint sur le lit, éloigné de moi malgré tout.

Il souffla :

« Ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait.

- Comme vous voulez ! Dormez maintenant.

- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il. »

Je marmonnai une réponse vague et fermai les yeux. Je craignis qu'il ne me faille longtemps pour parvenir à retrouver le sommeil suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'étais trop fatigué et énervé pour veiller plus longtemps.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Une porte claqua et me fit sursauter puis j'entendis un hoquet de stupeur. Je me figeai en sentant un corps chaud collé contre mon dos et des bras se resserrer autour de moi mais je me détendis en remarquant que c'était Lupin.

Il avait glissé une de ses jambes entre les miennes et avait sa tête dans mes cheveux, si bien que je sentais sa respiration contre mon crâne.

J'ouvris les yeux, encore à moitié-endormi et remarquai Potter figé devant la porte de ma chambre. Bien, magnifique, il fallait que ce soit lui qui me trouve dans les bras de Lupin alors qu'on était tous les deux à moitié nus.

Je soupirai et bougeai un peu dans l'optique de réveiller l'homme derrière moi mais il se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur moi. J'essayai de me défaire de ses bras mais il était semble-t-il bien accroché, alors je lui donnai un léger coup de coude dans le ventre.

« Lupin, ce serait gentil de me lâcher maintenant. Lupin ! »

Il grogna, toujours à moitié endormi et je soupirai en avisant l'expression de Potty qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Lupin ! Potter est là ! »

Cela sembla le réveiller car il se décolla de moi et dit :

« Bonjour Harry.

- Bon-bonjour Remus. Il y a... hum... ce serait bien que tu descendes, seul. _Il_ a encore frappé. »

Il me lâcha et demanda :

« Cela te fait-il mal ?

- Non non c'est bon allez-y, j'ai besoin d'une douche de toute façon. »

Il se leva et quitta la chambre avec Potter. Non sans me jeter un regard juste avant de refermer la porte.

Je me redressai et me passai la main sur le visage pour tenter de m'éclaircir les idées.

Après quelques minutes, je me levai et allai à la salle de bains où je pris une douche qui me fit un bien fou.

Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard de la baignoire et enfilai une serviette autour de mes hanches avant de tomber à genou, surpris par la douleur dans mon bras.

Merlin, il ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille dix minutes ?!

Je retins un gémissement alors que la douleur amplifiait de plus en plus vite.

J'essayai de me redresser, en vain. Je sentais déjà que mon cœur avait du mal à suivre et des tâches noires dansaient devant mes yeux.

À peine vingt secondes plus tard, je m'évanouis.

**POV Remus**

Une fois arrivé en bas, j'avais été demandé sur le terrain, afin d'aider. Je m'étais habillé hâtivement, et avais suivi les Aurors.

Un village de sorciers avait été touché cette nuit, avec beaucoup de morts. Des maisons avaient été détruites et des familles tuées.

Une fois sur place, voir les corps allongés au sol, me donna mal au cœur.

Personne ne méritait ça.

« Lupin, on a réussi à suivre quelques Mangemorts, il nous faut de bons combattants. »

Je hochai la tête et rejoignis Alastor. Il nous fit transplaner, avec d'autres Aurors sur les lieux. Nous étions en pleine campagne, devant une ferme.

Nous élaborâmes une attaque et j'étais prêt à avancer, quand mon cœur me fit gémir de douleur.

Alastor fut près de moi rapidement, me demandant ce que j'avais mais je ne pouvais pas répondre, ayant beaucoup trop mal.

Je tombai à genoux, griffant la terre, et les gens s'amassant autour de moi me donnèrent envie de me transformer pour les détruire, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Et cela me fit peur, je n'étais pas comme ça.

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur était en train de se déchirer, subissant lui aussi une transformation et je criai, avant qu'un Auror ne plaque sa main sur ma bouche, tout en paniquant.

Je vis noir, et ma tête me tourna puis soudain, je sus.

Je me relevai, avec difficulté et titubai quelques mètres avant de transplaner, risquant de me désartibuler.

Arrivé devant le Square Grimmaurd, me fichant d'être vu par des moldus, je me trainai avec difficulté, mon cœur n'ayant pas cessé de me broyer les entrailles, et frappai à la porte, cette dernière étant verrouillée.

Quand l'un des jumeaux vint ouvrir, je le bousculai et tombai au sol, crachant du sang.

Je fus soudain entouré par les Weasley et la seule chose que je pus murmurer avant de tomber dans l'inconscient fut « Draco ».

**OoOoOoOoO**

Mon corps était encore plus douloureux qu'après les transformations et je ne pus que gémir.

Je tentai de me relever, mais une main s'aplatit sur mon torse et une voix, que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Harry, me dit :

« Ne bouge pas, tout va bien.

- Qu'est-ce... »

Je me léchai les lèvres et tentai d'avaler, mais ma gorge était sèche et douloureuse. Je repris néanmoins :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Et bien, il semblerait que Voldemort ait attaqué Malfoy pendant que tu étais parti.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demandai-je en essayant de me relever. »

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ne plus sentir mon corps comme ça, ou plutôt, de le sentir si douloureux.

« Arrête de t'agiter ! Il s'est évanoui et apparemment, ça t'a fait quelque chose à toi aussi. Est-ce que... c'est normal ? »

Je tournai la tête, percevant une respiration contre mon cou et le vis là, endormi.

« Je... je ne sais pas. C'est nouveau pour moi. _Il_ n'avait… enfin, nous n'avions jamais ressenti ça, marmonnai-je en levant la main et en la posant sur les cheveux de Draco. »

Ce dernier s'agita un peu, s'appuyant inconsciemment contre ma main, mais il ne se réveilla pas.

« Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Demandai-je en regardant de nouveau Harry.

- Un peu plus d'une heure... tu m'as vraiment fait peur Remus.

- Je suis désolé. Pour tout, ajoutai-je en regardant de nouveau Draco. Je pensais être assez fort pour le contenir, l'empêcher. Mais je suis juste à sa merci. Je sais que cela fait de moi un monstre encore plus que d'habitude, mais je ne peux plus... l'apaiser. Pas après ça. »

Je sentais la bête en moi réclamer Draco, vouloir le protéger. Je ressentais même le besoin d'aller tuer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais je savais que j'y laisserais la vie et cela suffisait à me convaincre de rester ici, afin de le protéger.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre Remus. Arrête de répéter ça. Je sais que mes parents n'ont jamais pensé une telle chose de toi, ni Sirius. C'est juste... je ne pensais pas que vous étiez liés... à ce point. Je veux dire, le loup-garou et la personne qu'il veut. »

Je croisai le regard de Draco qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de marmonner, la voix pâteuse :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu as subi une nouvelle attaque alors que j'étais parti. »

Je regardai ensuite Harry et secouai la tête avant de dire :

« Je ne le savais pas non plus Harry. J'avais toujours refusé cette partie de moi, enfin la sienne.

- Et du coup... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Harry en nous regardant Draco et moi. Vous allez devoir rester collés jusqu'à ce que je tue Voldemort ? Et après ? Et... si l'un de vous meurt, l'autre aussi ?! »

Je me tendis, la bête en moi commençant à s'énerver à l'idée qu'il perde Draco.

« De chagrin, répondis-je malgré tout.

- Magnifique, grogna Draco. »

Je me tournai et le regardai, triste de lui faire subir ça. Puis, je fermai les yeux, me rendant compte que c'était moi qui ressentais cette tristesse, et pas la bête en moi.

Alors, comme ça, mon loup commençait à gagner du terrain.

« Harry... laisse-nous s'il te plaît, demandai-je en ouvrant les yeux et en les ancrant à ceux de Draco. »

Je l'entendis sortir mais ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard de celui de Draco, qui semblait toujours un peu groggy.

Je posai la main sur l'emplacement de son cœur, soulagé d'entendre qu'il battait normalement. Je soupirai et rapprochai mon corps du sien, sans toutefois le toucher.

Je restai ensuite silencieux, là, le regard plongé dans le sien, me sentant bien, apaisé.

Je pus me souvenir de cette douleur et compris enfin qu'il avait dû ressentir la même à cause de la marque. Il avait même dû souffrir plus que d'habitude pour que mon loup réagisse ainsi. Il avait certainement failli faire un arrêt cardiaque ou l'avait même fait.

Je fermai les yeux, rapprochant mon visage du sien pour le sentir. Son souffle balaya mon visage et ma main, posée jusqu'à alors sur son torse, par-dessus son habit, migra vers son cou, que je caressai délicatement.

Sentir son pouls, sa douceur, tout cela me rendait fou.

La bête en moi était demandeuse, voulant se rassurer sur la santé de Draco et j'en ressentais aussi le besoin. Dans mon ventre, tout était noué, ma tête était lourde, mon cœur douloureux. Mais le toucher et le sentir frissonner sous mes doigts calmaient tout ça.

Je rouvris les yeux, mon visage avançant quelques millimètres et bientôt, sans pouvoir attendre ou reculer, voir même l'empêcher de le faire, je posai ma bouche contre la sienne.

Il resta figé une seconde ou deux avant de me rendre mon baiser et de commencer à bouger ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je n'attendis pas plus et l'embrassai entièrement, plaquant nos corps ensembles. Ma langue fouillait sa bouche et ma main quitta sa nuque pour caresser son dos, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'elle palpa, me donnant la sensation d'être encore plus un monstre d'aimer ça.

Oh que oui, j'aimais ça.

Ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Je me reculai, voulant reprendre du terrain, ne pas le laisser gagner sur moi. Mais les joues rougies de Draco me firent revenir contre sa bouche, plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je me sentis perdre, alors que je pouvais sentir mon corps se frotter contre le sien.

Je me dégoûtais en cet instant, plus que tout au monde.

Ma bouche réussit à quitter ses lèvres et elle alla contre son cou, où je pus respirer son odeur.

Mes hanches cessèrent aussi de se frotter à lui, et j'en fus heureux, bien plus que ça même.

Je me calmai, et sursautai presque en me rendant compte que j'avais glissé la main dans son pantalon pour caresser ses fesses.

Que Merlin me pardonne.

Je me reculai complètement, retirant ma main également et pris trois grandes inspirations avant de reculer encore, laissant trente bons centimètres entre nous.

Je rouvris ensuite les yeux et remarquai que les siens étaient toujours braqués sur moi.

« Je pourrais franchement me vexer que vous ayez toujours l'air si dégoûté après m'avoir touché ou embrassé.

- Pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas ? Demandai-je grandement surpris. Dégoûté de mes gestes, clarifiai-je.

- Ce serait grandement hypocrite de ma part, je suppose. Parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je vous repousse...

- C'est... juste, remarquai-je. Tu devrais me repousser. Je pourrais être ton père. Je... »

Je me tus, ne trouvant rien de plus à dire. Et puis, mon loup était en colère contre moi, je pouvais le sentir au plus profond de mon être.

« Mon père m'a eu jeune. Et vous êtes plus jeune que mon père. Je ne dis pas que je suis particulièrement content de la situation mais... ça aurait pu être pire, je suppose.

- Comment ça pourrait pu être pire ? Demandai-je tout en me collant de nouveau à lui, le loup en moi l'exigent. »

Et j'étais trop fatigué pour le contenir ou lui refuser.

« J'aurai pu tomber sur Potter... ou Weasley. Ou Greyback. Avouez que comparé à ça, vous êtes plutôt un bon parti. »

Il rit doucement d'abord puis explosa de rire. Ses joues rougirent et des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux tellement il riait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit quelques fortes inspirations et reprit ses esprits, un rictus toujours aux lèvres.

« Cela dépend des points de vue. Harry ou Ron sont mieux que moi. Pour ce qui est de Fenrir, sifflai-je, ce monstre mérite la mort. Alors je suis bien mieux que lui, même si moi non plus, je ne devrais pas exister.

- Potter et Weasley ne sont pas mieux que vous. Pas de mon point de vue du moins. Au moins vous, je ne vous connaissais pas vraiment et ne faisais que vous mépriser, plus par habitude qu'autre chose je présume. »

J'enfouis la tête contre son cou, le faisait sursauter face à mon geste, et le serrai dans mes bras, respirant son odeur.

Je fermai les yeux et pus sentir une larme couler.

Je savais que je devais être plus fort, que je devais me retenir. Pour les gens qui m'avaient aimé. Pour mon père et ma mère, pour James, Lily et Sirius. Pour Albus et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus.

La bête en moi, ce monstre avec qui j'avais réussi à cohabiter, ne voulait plus rester en arrière en dehors des pleines lunes. Il ne voulait pas que je le garde dans un coin, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là.

Et je n'étais tout simplement plus assez fort mentalement pour le laisser. Je n'étais plus assez fort pour m'éloigner.

Parce que... j'avais une chance d'aimer comme je ne m'étais jamais laissé à imaginer ou souhaiter. Parce que j'avais une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, d'être aimé en retour de la même manière.

« Pardonne-moi, soufflai-je en le serrant encore plus contre moi. »

**POV Draco**

Je serrai les dents en sentant Lupin pleurer contre moi, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que j'étais censé faire.

Un mode d'emploi n'aurait sincèrement pas été du luxe mais j'allais apparemment devoir faire sans.

Lupin n'était pas si mal que ça.

Bon sang, ma vie était vraiment devenue n'importe quoi pour que j'en vienne à penser à Lupin de cette façon.

J'avais imaginé la tête que feraient mes parents si je leur présentais le loup-garou à mes côtés comme un bon parti et j'avais explosé de rire. La douleur lancinante que je ressentais encore dans mon bras et la migraine qui m'avait assailli depuis mon réveil alliées à ma fatigue faisaient que j'étais à bout de nerfs et ma crise de rire m'avait un peu calmé.

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de ne pas trop penser au corps contre moi et à mon érection toujours présente depuis notre baiser.

Lupin me demanda de lui pardonner et je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il était vraiment un grand fan des drames.

« Lupin, je me souviens assez de mes cours sur les loups-garous pour savoir que ce n'est pas votre faute. Ni votre transformation, ni ce qu'il se passe avec moi. Vous... vous avez été assez gentil pour ne pas me juger sur ce qui n'était pas mes choix, je fais juste pareil. Maintenant reprenez-vous.

- Tu... tu as raison, fit-il en embrassant mon cou.

- J'ai toujours raison.

- Ça reste encore à prouver. »

Je reculai légèrement et lui adressai un regard plein de défis. J'allais répliquer quelque chose quand il me sourit doucement et je me mis à fixer ses lèvres, oubliant ce que je voulais dire. Je les imaginai immédiatement autour de ma queue, glissant et...

J'inspirai profondément et fermai les yeux, pour m'enlever cette idée saugrenue de la tête.

Par Merlin, comment en étais-je arrivé à penser à ça ?!

Je soupirai en clignant des yeux mais de nouveau, je ne vis que ses lèvres, et envoyant balader tout mon bon sens, je collai ma bouche contre la sienne. Il répondit à mon baiser et rapidement, je fus sur le dos, lui entre mes jambes.

Je gémis quand il colla son bassin contre le mien et je commençai à me frotter contre lui. C'était meilleur que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer.

Être avec lui n'était en rien comparable avec ce que j'avais ressenti avec mes précédents amants. Pas que j'avais eu le temps d'en avoir beaucoup mais ça... ça c'était bien meilleur.

Sa bouche glissa dans mon cou et je me cambrai quand il me mordit plus ou moins délicatement. Je m'humidifiai les lèvres et tentai de le repousser avec plus ou moins de conviction.

Je ne voulais pas ça.

Bon en fait si, je voulais vraiment beaucoup ça mais pas... maintenant, et pas de cette façon-là. Je le connaissais à peine par Merlin.

« Lupin, murmurai-je, à bout de souffle, stop. »

Il ne m'écouta pas et continua à frotter son érection contre la mienne et à lécher et mordiller mon cou. Je gémis en ressentant une nouvelle vague de plaisir et ne me souvins que vaguement pourquoi j'avais voulu qu'on arrête.

Je ne voulais toujours pas qu'on couche ensemble, mais on pouvait toujours continuer ce qu'on avait commencé là, non ?!

Tant qu'il ne décidait pas d'aller plus loin, je pouvais largement accepter cela.

Il passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt, caressant mes flancs et mon ventre sans grande délicatesse et j'adorais ça. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un autre gémissement et m'accrochai à son cou alors que je sentais la jouissance se faire de plus en plus proche.

Je me cambrai en sentant une vague de plaisir plus forte que les autres qui emporta tout sur son passage.

Je me rendis vaguement compte que Lupin jouissait lui-aussi et m'échouai lamentablement sur le matelas, le souffle court et le cœur battant à toute allure. Il allait vraiment falloir que je le ménage par contre, parce que sinon, il risquait de me lâcher avant la fin du mois.

Lupin resta entre mes jambes un moment sans cependant faire peser son poids sur moi. Il posa ensuite son oreille contre mon cœur et caressa mes flancs doucement tout en reprenant lui aussi son souffle. Ce qu'il fit beaucoup plus rapidement que moi.

Après une ou deux minutes, je le sentis se tendre contre moi et comprenant qu'il reprenait probablement ses esprits, je passai les bras autour de lui avant de murmurer :

« Ne vous avisez pas de vous enfuir. »

Il ne bougea pas mais resta tendu pendant encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que j'ai pitié de lui et le laisse se décaler. Il roula sur le côté et se mit sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

J'attendis qu'il dise quelque chose mais réalisant que ce n'était visiblement pas dans ses plans, je lui demandai :

« Ça va ?

- Je... Oui, ça va. Je réalise juste ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, d'après vous ?

- Quelque chose de tout nouveau pour moi.

- Tout nouveau ? Genre... comment ça, tout nouveau ?! »

Il se tourna vers moi et sembla réfléchir à comment me répondre avant de souffler :

« Je n'ai jamais vécu ça, seul ou avec quelqu'un. Je me l'étais toujours interdit. »

J'ouvris la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose, avant de la refermer tout aussi vite. Jamais ? Jamais ?!

« Oh je... je suis désolé Lupin, je ne pensais pas que... je ne voulais pas... Merlin.

- Mais c'est fait, lâcha-t-il tout en soupirant. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, agacé, et me redressai avant de rétorquer :

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me mettre ça sur le dos ! Vous n'avez pas arrêté de me coller et de m'embrasser et de... Comment j'étais censé deviner moi ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai reproché quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi. Et désolé de t'avoir collé et embrassé. J'éviterai de le faire à l'avenir, finit-il la voix plus rauque.

- Rah, m'énervai-je, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Ou enfin si mais... Vous regrettez ! Vous faites tous ces trucs et ensuite vous vous en voulez ou vous m'en voulez à moi ou... je ne comprends même pas ce que vous faites toujours là si je vous dégoûte à ce point.

- Tu ne me dégoûtes pas et je me trompe peut-être, mais c'est toi qui t'énerve. Moi, je suis juste là, allongé, encore étourdi par cette première expérience charnelle. Je suis là, près de toi, je ne désire pas partir. Veux-tu que je parte ? Termina-t-il en me regardant de ses yeux brillants. »

Je me laissai retomber sur le matelas en soupirant.

Oui je m'énervais mais j'avais de bonnes raisons.

Première expérience charnelle... si j'avais su. Je n'étais pas sûr que je l'aurais repoussé mais j'aurais fait les choses... différemment. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours aussi compliqué ?

« Vous êtes tout le temps... bon déjà, vous savez quoi ?! Je vais arrêter les « vous » parce que ça devient vraiment bizarre après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Donc, tu es tout le temps tendu. Comment suis-je censé interpréter ça ?! Et tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que c'est seulement le loup en toi qui me veut alors que moi je... »

Je m'interrompis, pas certain de savoir comment j'avais prévu de terminer ma phrase de toute façon. Alors que moi quoi ? J'en avais envie ?! Hm, définitivement pas quelque chose que j'étais prêt à admettre à voix haute.

Je le vis du coin de l'œil se tourner vers moi et soudain, sa bouche embrassa mon cou et une voix me murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Je n'ai jamais accepté le monstre en moi, mais je sais inconsciemment que lui et moi ne formons qu'un. C'est lui qui en te voyant a su, lui qui te veut. Mais... je fais partie de lui autant qu'il fait partie de moi. Et oui, c'était ma première fois, mais je ne la regrette en rien. »

Sa bouche commença à parsemer mon cou de baisers et je laissai ma tête partir en arrière, lui donnant un meilleur accès.

« Je n'accepte pas, tu es trop jeune, je suis trop vieux. Je suis un monstre alors que tu es magnifique. Mais... je suis las de me battre contre moi-même. Las Draco. Depuis toutes ces années, souffla-t-il.

- Hm. Alors arrête de te battre. Et... tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais fait ça avant ?! Parce que tu es plutôt doué. »

Oui, j'avais fait un compliment à Lupin, et alors ?!

Vu ce qu'il était en train de faire avec sa langue, je pouvais au moins lui accorder ça. J'espérais juste qu'il n'allait pas le comprendre de travers ou mal le prendre parce qu'avec lui, j'avais plus de chance de me faire rembarrer quand j'étais gentil que quand j'étais désagréable.

« Sûr et certain. »

Il prit ma bouche d'assaut.

Je lui rendis son baiser avant de le repousser un peu et de m'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. J'attrapai l'une de ses mains et la posai sur ma jambe avant de proposer :

« Ce serait bien qu'on prenne tous les deux une douche, et ensuite... je me disais que peut-être, on pourrait discuter. Pour... enfin, on va passer un long moment ensemble prochainement alors ce serait mieux qu'on se connaisse vraiment non ?! Que j'arrête de me baser sur ce que m'ont dit mes parents et que vous vous fassiez une autre idée de moi que ce que vous a dit Potter...

- Harry ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Je ne me base que sur ce que j'ai vu lors de ta troisième année. Et en effet, une douche s'impose.

- Ma troisième année ? Demandai-je en essayant de me souvenir de mon comportement cette année-là. Hm, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit mieux...

- Tu as changé, fit-il. Tu n'es plus le même. »

Je ne répondis rien et me levai pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Je n'étais pas vraiment différent, au fond, j'avais juste décidé d'arrêter de me cacher. Mais ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose que j'allais avouer à voix haute.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je posai mon nez au-dessus de ma tasse et inspirai discrètement l'odeur du cacao. Molly venait de déposer le dessert sur la table et je retins difficilement mon sourire en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un gâteau au chocolat.

Je relevai la tête et jetai un œil à Remus qui était assis en face de moi. Je lui avais fait part il y avait une petite semaine de mon addiction pour le chocolat et j'étais certain que c'était de son fait.

Il me sourit et je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant en retour.

C'était vraiment gentil de sa part. Il n'y avait que du thé et du café à Square Grimmaurd mais la veille, Weasley Mère était revenue avec du chocolat en poudre.

Et aujourd'hui, gâteau au chocolat, c'était un bon jour.

Tout le monde fut servi en dessert et j'attaquai mon gâteau sans m'occuper de personne. Weasley Père discutait avec Remus et Kingsley d'un problème quelconque au Ministère alors que Weasley Mère parlait d'une chose sans importance avec les jumeaux, la belette, Potter et Granger. Leur brouhaha était toujours aussi agaçant mais dans un sens, c'était aussi rassurant.

Remus et moi avions appris à nous connaitre un peu plus, majoritairement au cours de la soirée qui avait suivi notre "expérience charnelle", comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, qui avait eu lieu six jours plus tôt. Nous n'avions rien recommencé de ce genre depuis mais il dormait à présent dans le même lit que moi toutes les nuits. Et il ne m'avait pas violé, ce que nous considérions tous les deux comme une réussite.

Quoique, je n'étais pas certain qu'il s'agirait d'un viol de toute façon, parce que j'étais de plus en plus consentant quand il m'embrassait et j'amorçai nos contacts plus souvent également.

J'essuyai mon assiette le plus possible avec ma cuillère avant de lécher cette dernière. Je me passai ensuite la langue sur les lèvres pour retirer le chocolat que j'y avais laissé puis repoussai mon assiette pour attaquer ma boisson. Le chocolat m'avait définitivement manqué !

Comment cela était-il possible qu'aucun des Weasley n'y soit accro ?!

Je finis ma tasse et la reposai sur la table avant d'essuyer les coins de ma bouche avec mon index que je portai ensuite à ma bouche. Je passai le bout de la langue sur mon doigt mais me figeai en remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la pièce et que quelqu'un me fixait. Je relevai la tête pour tomber sur Remus qui m'observait attentivement, la bouche ouverte.

Je me concentrai sur ses yeux une seconde en me rendant compte qu'ils ne clignaient pas et je remarquai pour la première fois qu'ils étaient exactement de la même couleur que le chocolat.

Ok, donc soit mon obsession pour le cacao avait dépassé toute rationalité, soit le destin m'avait fait un cadeau. Je souris vaguement et secouai la tête pour chasser mes pensées avant de réaliser que les autres ne parlaient toujours pas et qu'ils fixaient en fait Remus.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'il n'était plus Lupin mais Remus pour moi ?!

Je mis cette pensée de côté et haussai les sourcils en avisant les regards étranges des membres de L'Ordre du Phénix qui ne cessaient de faire l'aller-retour entre le loup-garou et moi.

« Quoi ? Grognai-je, agacé, alors que Remus reprenait ses esprits.

- Pardonnez-moi, fit-il avant de se lever de table et de quitter la cuisine. »

Potter me jeta un regard étrange, avant de recommencer à parler, entrainant avec lui Weasley Mère et ses amis.

Je fronçai les sourcils, clairement dubitatif, puis me levai pour rejoindre Remus. Il restait le moins agaçant de tous, étonnamment, et je voulais toujours savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**POV Remus**

J'étais monté dans... ce qui était devenu notre chambre, puisque j'y dormais depuis le jour suivant mon arrivée.

Je devais me reprendre et ne pas laisser ce genre de pensée m'envahir. J'avais réussi, par je ne savais quel miracle, à tenir le loup loin de ses pulsions, le laissant avec le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait bientôt une semaine.

Je m'assis sur le lit, et me pris la tête entre les mains, essayant de ne plus imaginer ... ça.

Je gémis, sentant une partie de moi se tendre alors que j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste comme elle était. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça maintenant, surtout quand de telles images m'inondaient la tête.

Je le sentis avant même de l'entendre entrer dans la chambre et je fis l'erreur de le regarder.

Immédiatement, je pus ré-imaginer son joli visage entre mes jambes, me prendre en bouche et me lécher comme il l'avait fait avec cette cuillère. J'avais envie d'être cette cuillère.

Merlin que je voulais être tout ce que Draco pouvait toucher avec sa bouche, sa langue, ses lèvres.

Je fermai les yeux en le voyant fermer la porte, et sentir le matelas s'affaisser au moment où il posa ses fesses dessus me rendit presque fou.

Ses fesses...

Je voulais les lécher, les mordiller, les palper et les dominer.

« Tu devrais retourner en bas ou me laisser quelques minutes, articulai-je difficilement. »

Avec les dernières pensées, j'étais plus que tendu dans mon pantalon et je devais me calmer, et avec lui à mes côtés, c'était chose impossible.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je réfléchis à comment y répondre en tout honnêteté, sans en dire trop.

« Mon esprit doit gérer plusieurs images qui n'y sont pas les bienvenues pour le moment. Elles te mettent en scène, ajoutai-je en le dévorant des yeux. »

J'avais envie de prendre sa bouche et bien plus encore. Et ces envies étaient toutes nouvelles pour moi, je ne savais pas comment y faire face.

James et Sirius auraient été de bons conseils, même s'ils m'auraient dit de simplement retourner Draco et le prendre toute la nuit.

Draco hésita quelques instants puis se laissa tomber en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le matelas.

« Quelles genres d'images ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler, dis-je en posant mes coudes sur mes genoux et en me soutenant la tête.

- Comme tu veux. »

Je sentis le lit bouger un peu avant que des doigts ne parcourent mes cheveux doucement.

« Tu devrais lui laisser un peu de leste, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu es bien un Serpentard. Quand je te demande de me laisser afin de me calmer, tu insistes sans toutefois le montrer. Tu veux que je le laisse respirer ? Vraiment ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

- J'ai toujours eu ma propre chambre, chez moi. Pas de frères ou de sœurs pour toucher à mes affaires ou empiéter sur mon espace personnel. Mais à Poudlard, on avait des dortoirs de quatre ou cinq et je n'avais plus toute mon intimité. C'était nul, mais c'était comme ça, et j'ai dû faire des compromis. C'est tout ce que je dis. Vous êtes deux maintenant, tu ne peux pas être le seul à décider tout le temps. »

Il se releva et se plaça derrière moi, posant son menton sur mon épaule et entourant mon cou de son bras.

« Combien d'amants as-tu eu ? Demandai-je.

- Je... ne m'attendais pas à cette question.

- Tu veux que je le laisse décider. Et il veut connaitre ce genre de chose. Il veut connaitre qui t'a profané avant nous. Qui, combien, où ? Tu comprends pourquoi je ne le laisse pas sortir ? Depuis que nous avons appris à nous connaitre, il est de plus en plus possessif avec toi alors que moi, je tombe juste... »

Je cessai de parler, fermant les yeux, choqué face à ce que je m'étais apprêté à dire.

« Tu tombes juste ?

- Réponds à ma question, tentai-je de revenir sur le sujet précédent. »

Je sentais que mes joues prenaient une couleur carmin et cette fois, c'était bien moi qui n'était plus à l'aise, juste moi.

Je me faisais l'effet d'être encore à Poudlard, quand James avait flashé sur Lily et que Sirius avait lui aussi flashé... mais qu'il ne l'assumait pas.

Tant d'années gâchées à asticoter Snape pour ne pas avoir eu la chance de vivre quelque chose avec lui.

Je pus me souvenir de notre dernière discussion à ce sujet, celle qui avait suivi sa lettre. Sirius avait décidé d'en parler avec le principal concerné, bien qu'il sache que simplement lui parler serait difficile, avec tout ce qu'il lui avait infligé, avec James, Peter et malgré moi, moi-même.

« Trois. J'ai répondu, à ton tour. »

Trois...

Ce mot résonna en moi comme si mon cœur était poignardé à trois reprise. Je me touchai la poitrine, vague geste pour m'assurer que j'étais en entier.

Puis, sachant qu'il me ferait cracher le morceau et ne désirant de toute manière pas jouer les effarouchés, je dis, sans toutefois le regarder :

« Je tombe juste amoureux de toi. »

Il attrapa la main que j'avais posée contre mon cœur et lia ses doigts aux miens. Il frotta sa joue contre la mienne et soupira.

« Amoureux... »

Je ne dis rien, surpris de sa réaction. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait ri de moi. J'avais toujours cette impression qu'il essayait petit à petit de me pousser dans mes retranchements uniquement pour avoir des relations charnelles.

« Je ne crois pas savoir ce qu'est l'amour, murmura-t-il. Comment tu sais que c'est ça ? »

Je me tournai vers lui et pris son visage en coupe, réduisant la distance. Je murmurai ensuite conte ses lèvres :

« Je voudrais être l'air que tu respires, le tissu qui caresse ton corps, l'eau quand tu te laves. Cette cuillère dans la cuisine. Je voudrais te tenir dans mes bras chaque seconde qui passe et juste sentir ton cœur battre. Tes yeux me plongent dans quelque chose de chaud, tes lèvres m'enveloppent d'un voile de bonheur et... ta peau m'électrise en profondeur. »

Je posai ma bouche contre la sienne et reculai, puis le refis encore et encore avant de dire :

« J'ai l'impression que mon cœur ne bat plus qu'en écho au tien. Que mes poumons aident les tiens à respirer. Je... je ressens tout ça et je pense... j'en suis même certain, que c'est de l'amour. »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de froncer les sourcils et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je répondis à son baiser, et sa langue pénétra ma bouche. Je me tournai vers lui, afin de mieux l'embrasser, et caressai sa nuque, descendant ensuite dans son dos, faisant des cercles.

Désirant le laisser respirer, je reculai, à contre cœur, et allai mordiller la peau sensible de son cou.

« C'est quand la pleine lune ? Demanda-t-il en enfouissant l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et en posant l'autre sur mon torse à l'emplacement de mon cœur.

- Dans quatre jours, soufflai-je. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi avant la pleine lune.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je ne comprenant pas cette remarque.

- Parce que je ne te ferais pas confiance avant d'être certain que ton loup n'en profitera pas pour me croquer. J'ai confiance en toi en tant qu'homme, pas tout à fait en tant que loup. Et je ne laisse personne me... prendre sans avoir totalement confiance en lui. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, ça n'est encore jamais arrivé, que j'ai assez confiance pour me laisser faire.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es... vierge de toute pénétration ? Demandai-je en le faisant tomber sur le dos, le surplombant.

- C'est marrant, je savais que ça te plairait, sourit-il.

- Oh tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point l'idée même d'être ton premier, _et seul_ _pensai-je intérieurement_, me comble de joie. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se relever un peu et de mordre gentiment mon menton.

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir... »

Je ne répondis rien et le pris dans mes bras, le serrant simplement contre moi, tentant de me dire que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Que tout ceci n'était pas mon imagination qui me jouait des tours.

« Juste toi, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux. »

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p  
Abby and Jes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : L'empreinte de l'amour

**Couple** : Remus/Draco

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco, et Jes dans celle de Remus.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 13 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice** : The Great Victoria Grant _Oh yeah ça fait plaisir ! x)_

**Résumé** : _Cette fameuse nuit du 30 juin 1997, quelques minutes avant sa mort, Albus Dumbledore avait proposé son aide au jeune Malfoy. Et si jamais Draco avait décidé d'accepter, s'il avait choisi de ne plus rentrer au manoir Malfoy ? Comment se seraient déroulés les événements ? Que serait devenu Draco ? Venez le découvrir…_

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre par semaine voir plus, _si nous sommes gentilles._

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hi people ! Merci pour vos reviews toujours aussi agréables à lire ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture \^-^/

**Note Jes** : Ça fait plaisir d'avoir eu toutes ces marques d'attention. Si chaque personne avait laissé un commentaire, nous aurions eu seize reviews *-* J'en suis toute heureuse et comblée dans mon âme d'auteur. Sinon, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Gros bisou et à très vite avec le chapitre 4.

**Merci à** stefanyboh, Ecnerrolf, aosarah, red blood apple, Petite Amande, chlo007, umiko13, andgy, Lalyblue, Alissa21, kageroprincesse, The Great Victoria Grant, Yume-cry, Zifan, narcisse203, Storm08 **pour leur review, mise en alerte et/ou favoris.**

* * *

**L'empreinte de l'amour**

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Remus**

C'était ce soir, et j'appréhendais.

Draco se lavait et j'étais à l'affut de chaque bruit.

J'étais heureux de lui avoir parlé de mes sentiments et plus encore parce qu'il n'y avait pas répondu. C'était idiot, mais ainsi, il me montrait qu'il ne se forçait en rien et je commençai à l'accepter.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, dis-je. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et je vis Harry... qui me semblait être en colère et en même temps, abattu.

Je lui tendis le bras, pour l'inviter à entrer et il le fit, tout en fermant la porte.

Je remarquai soudain ses yeux rougis et quand il prit place, il se blottit contre moi, tout en murmurant :

« Mon parrain aimait un Mangemort, l'homme qui a tué Albus. Je... j'ai trouvé ça en cherchant quelque chose dans une des armoires du bas. »

Il me montra un bout de parchemin froissé, la lettre que Sirius m'avait écrite, incapable de m'avouer cet... amour de vive voix. J'avais d'abord froissé la lettre, en colère. Pas parce que mon meilleur ami ressentait ce genre de chose, mais qu'il pensait que cela ferait cesser notre amitié.

Rien n'aurait pu ébranler nos liens.

Nous étions amis, frères, confidents.

Je pus me souvenir de leurs têtes heureuses, à James, Peter et lui, quand ils m'avaient annoncé que je ne serais plus seul pour mes nuits de pleine lune.

« Je suis désolé Harry.

- Alors, tout est vrai ? Je... Non, je ne peux pas y croire. Sirius détestait Snape.

- J'ai bien peur que ton parrain ait juste peur lui-même de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. »

Harry resta silencieux, puis, murmura :

« Mais c'est Snape.

- L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore, dis-je, philosophe.

- Ouais... mais entre toi et Malfoy et Sirius et Snape...

- Il n'y a aucune différence, dis-je posément. Snape n'a pas fait les bons choix dans sa vie, mais cela ne fait pas forcément de lui une mauvaise personne.

- C'est un Mangemort Remus.

- Oui, tout comme Draco. Mais cela ne fait pas de lui une mauvaise personne. Comprends-tu ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je peux l'accepter aussi facilement. Et Draco n'a pas tué Dumbledore, lui. »

Sachant qu'il allait m'en vouloir, je dis malgré tout :

« Tu sais Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Albus ait donné toute sa confiance à Snape si ce dernier n'était pas avec nous. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas tué Albus. Mais... je n'arrive pas à le croire de l'autre côté. Il doit y avoir autre chose. Et j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec Snape à ce sujet, mais cela est impossible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il a tué Dumbledore ! Je l'ai vu faire !

- Je sais Harry, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais... Albus avait toujours trois coups d'avance. Snape l'a tué, mais... je sens qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous.

- Tu le crois vraiment ou tu dis ça à cause de ce que je viens de découvrir ?

- Je le crois vraiment, seulement ce ne sont que des suppositions. Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais un jour à connaitre la vérité. »

Il acquiesça vaguement et resta à mes côtés alors que Draco entrait dans la pièce seulement vêtu d'un pantalon et une serviette sur les épaules.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demandai-je à Harry en passant le bras au-dessus de ses épaules. »

J'avais le besoin de lui montrer que malgré la venue de Draco dans ma vie, il était toujours important.

« Oui oui, ça va. Merci Remus. »

Draco s'approcha de la commode qui se trouvait à côté du lit et attrapa un t-shirt qu'il commença à enfiler. Il passa un bras dans le vêtement avant de se figer et de me tendre la main que j'attrapai immédiatement, comprenant que Voldemort avait encore essayé de l'atteindre.

Harry se tendit et demanda, tout en s'écartant de moi :

« Il continue d'essayer ?

- Oui. Et je ne pense pas qu'il cessera avant son dernier souffle, soufflai-je d'une voix désespérée. »

Draco soupira avant de me demander :

« J'aimerais finir de m'habiller, tu pourrais lâcher ma main sans arrêter de me toucher s'il te plait ?! »

Je hochai la tête et me levai, passant derrière son dos et prenant ses hanches en main.

Quand je me rendis compte que j'avais complètement oublié Harry, je rougis et voulus expliquer, mais ce dernier se releva et dit, tout en quittant la chambre :

« Je vais vous laisser. Merci encore Remus. Et... j'espère que tu as raison. »

**POV Draco**

Remus s'étant placé derrière moi, j'enfilai mon t-shirt avant de me laisser aller et de m'appuyer contre lui. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes en soufflant :

« Ça m'agace de plus en plus d'être aussi dépendant de toi.

- Si je le pouvais, je t'enlèverais cette marque.

- Peut-être... mais tu ne peux pas. Je suppose qu'elle sera le rappel constant de mes mauvaises décisions.

- L'as-tu réellement souhaitée, où était-ce quelque chose qui t'a été imposé ? »

Je réfléchis attentivement à la question alors qu'il nichait son nez contre mon cou. Je n'avais jamais voulu cette marque, mais je n'avais jamais dit non, non plus. Et puis, je m'étais attendu à la recevoir depuis le retour de Voldemort. Mon père avait la marque, il était logique que je l'ai également. Je levai l'une de mes mains que je passai derrière moi afin de la poser dans les cheveux de Remus. J'aimais beaucoup les toucher, ils étaient doux.

Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel face à mes pensées avant de me souvenir que l'homme derrière moi m'avait posé une question. Je décidai de dire la vérité :

« Je ne l'ai jamais demandée, mais je ne l'ai pas refusée. Je n'ai pas dit non.

- Si tu l'avais dit, que ce serait-il passé selon toi ?

- Je serais mort, probablement, ris-je d'un rire sans joie. Mais je ne serais pas marqué.

- Tu ne me serais... d'aucune utilité mort, souffla-t-il d'une voix amusée avant de mordiller mon cou.

- Hm. Je savais bien que tu ne me voulais que pour le sexe, le taquinai-je en tirant sur ses cheveux.

- Oh, pour bien plus que ça...

- Ah oui ?!

- Cesse de faire l'innocent, tu sais que je t'aime.

- Des paroles, toujours des paroles. »

Je n'avais jamais vécu ça avant. Ses attentions sur mon cou et ses mains agrippées à mes hanches m'excitaient au plus haut point mais en même temps, je sentais une certaine... tendresse dans notre échange qui me plaisait beaucoup.

Beaucoup trop.

J'avais eu des amants mais ça n'avait été que purement charnel, comme dirait Remus, et je n'avais rien ressenti pour eux. Mais avec lui, c'était différent. Et une fois de plus, je repensais au fait qu'un mois plus tôt, je le considérais toujours comme un monstre gênant. Mais les loups-garous n'étaient pas censés se comporter ainsi, pas si je me référais à ce qu'on m'avait appris.

« Demande-moi ce que tu veux... et j'essayerai de te prouver que ce ne sont pas que des paroles.

- Ce que je veux ? Vraiment ?! »

Mon cerveau tournait déjà à plein régime, cherchant la meilleure chose que je pourrais obtenir de Remus sans cependant le mettre en colère ou le blesser, ou me blesser moi.

« Ce que tu veux et j'essaierai de te le prouver. Parce que tu es tout pour moi, là, maintenant, tout de suite. »

Il me retourna et m'embrassa d'une manière nouvelle, enfouissant sa langue au plus profond de ma bouche.

Je me laissai faire et gémis en m'accrochant à ses cheveux. Ses mains glissèrent dans le bas de mon dos et je m'agrippai à son cou avant de passer l'une de mes jambes autour des siennes, espérant qu'il comprenne ce que je voulais.

Il comprit immédiatement parce que ses mains passèrent sous mes fesses et me soulevèrent alors que j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, et j'avais dit que je voulais attendre après la pleine lune pour coucher avec lui. La meilleure preuve qu'il pourrait me donner serait de finir par me repousser.

Je savais que c'était risqué, parce qu'il pouvait mal le prendre, croire que je l'allumais avant de le laisser en plan pour mon plaisir mais ce n'était pas ça. J'avais vraiment envie de lui faire confiance, j'en avais besoin.

Constatant qu'il me tenait correctement, je retirai l'une de mes mains de derrière son cou et commençai à détacher les boutons de sa chemise un à un, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Je le sentais tendu et je savais que le loup ne devait pas être loin, ce qui rendait plus incertain encore le résultat de mon... expérience.

Non, ce n'était pas une expérience, je voulais juste être sûr et certain que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, qu'il ne ferait pas toujours passer ses désirs avant les miens. Je voulais être sûr qu'il m'aimait.

Je détachai le dernier bouton et glissai ma main sur son torse marqué de cicatrices. Lui aussi avait ses marques, lui aussi avait souffert. Mon envie de lui ne faisait que s'amplifier et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à vouloir m'arrêter moi-même. Je léchai ses lèvres et les mordillai avant de coller à nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne. Aussi surprenant que je puisse trouver l'idée, Remus Lupin avait un goût fantastique.

Il nous posa sur le lit et vint mordiller mon oreille, soufflant et gémissant alors que ses mains caressaient mon corps, mon torse, mes cuisses. Mais tout à coup, je fus seul et remarquai qu'il était à l'autre bout de la pièce, contre le mur, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et la bouche entrouverte.

« Draco... tu risques de le regretter. Tu désirais attendre la pleine lune. Nous devrions nous calmer un peu... d'accord ?

Je me redressai sur les coudes, clairement frustré mais heureux. Il me fallut un peu de temps pour reprendre ma respiration et j'étais satisfait de voir que je n'étais pas le seul qui avait du mal à respirer correctement. Je me passai la main sur le visage pour me remettre les idées en place avant de me lever et de rejoindre Remus. Il s'agita, hésitant apparemment entre s'éloigner et m'attirer à lui. Je posai les mains sur ses joues puis embrassai doucement l'arrête de sa mâchoire et murmurai :

« Merci.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il en venant effleurer mes lèvres.

- Pour me l'avoir prouver. Je... j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. »

Je me mordis la lèvre doucement en passant la main dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches.

« Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que je t'ai... »

Il s'interrompit, comprenant sûrement, et me serra dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Je ne ferais jamais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Jamais...

- Alors pourquoi as-tu si peur de ton côté loup ?!

- Je n'ai plus peur maintenant. Je lui fais confiance.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en frottant mon nez contre sa joue légèrement râpeuse. »

Il se recula et posa sa tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux.

« Remus ?

- Parce que ce que je ressens pour toi, me l'a fait pleinement accepter. Nous sommes plus en symbiose depuis quelques jours. »

Je posai ma main sur son torse et suivis du doigt ses cicatrices. Il y avait encore quelques mois, elles m'auraient probablement dégoûté mais à présent, je les trouvais belles. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il n'en ait pas, elles avaient leur place ici, parce qu'il avait souffert. Et parce qu'il fallait que le monde soit au courant de ça. Il n'était pas un monstre et il était tellement différent de Greyback qu'il était réellement difficile de croire qu'ils faisaient partie de la même... catégorie de personne.

« Oh, alors c'est grâce à moi ? »

Il hocha la tête, et souffla :

« Tu ne peux pas savoir que ce je ressens quand tu me touches comme ça.

- Alors dis-moi, soufflai-je sans cesser de caresser ses cicatrices. Je veux savoir. Je veux comprendre.

- Je... je me sens normal. Comme si j'étais quelqu'un de bien, de fragile. Comme si tout mon corps était nouveau entre tes mains.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et je ne comprends même pas comment certains font pour en douter. J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, et c'était principalement ce qui m'énervait chez toi. Les gens... sont censés rentrer dans des cases chez nous, bien ou mal, même si ces zones ne sont jamais clairement définies. Et un loup-garou gentil et bien... c'est dur de le placer dans une case. »

Je déposai un baiser sur son épaule puis me reculai pour lui poser une question qui me taraudait depuis un moment :

« Tu as quel âge ?

- J'ai eu trente-sept ans le 10 mars dernier. »

Hm. Ce qui nous faisait vingt ans d'écart. Je souris en réalisant que cela ne me dérangeait pas autant que je l'aurais cru.

« D'accord. La lune ne devrait plus tarder. Je suppose qu'on devrait y aller ?!

- Oui, allons-y. »

Je reboutonnai sa chemise puis pris sa main dans la mienne avant de le laisser m'entrainer au rez-de-chaussée puis à la cave. Il ferma la porte et apposa un Silencio alors que j'observai la pièce humide, sombre et presque vide à part un lit dans un coin. Les murs de pierres taillées à la perfection rendaient cette pièce plutôt jolie, notamment grâce à la lumière tamisée qui venait des quelques bougies que Remus était en train d'allumer et de la lune qui passait par une petite lucarne. Et ce malgré l'humidité présente ainsi que la mousse qui recouvrait certaines parties du mur. Je me tournai vers Remus qui m'observait, visiblement gêné. Je me grattai la nuque avant de lui demander, mal à l'aise :

« Alors... ça va se passer comment ?

- Et bien, tu vas t'installer sur le lit, et moi, je vais me poster dans ce coin-là, fit-il en me le montrant d'un mouvement de tête. Quand je serais transformé, comme un simple loup grâce à la potion, je viendrais te rejoindre.

- Hm... ça va faire mal ? La transformation ?

- Oui, c'est douloureux et je risque de crier. Mais... j'ai l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oui, je m'en doutais mais... il y a quelque chose que je pourrais faire ou... je ne sais pas, soupirai-je me passant les mains sur le visage. Je n'aime pas trop entendre les gens hurler.

- J'essaierais de rester silencieux alors, dit-il en allant dans son coin.

- Quoi ? Non non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Si ça t'aide de... crier ou... alors tu dois le faire mais... »

Je m'interrompis, à court de mot. Je ne voulais pas qu'il crie parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il ait mal. Il m'aidait tous les jours avec ma douleur et quoi ? J'étais censé rester assis sur le lit et le regarder ? Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne voulais pas redevenir cette personne insensible aux cris de douleur des gens, et surtout, je ne voulais pas laisser Remus souffrir sans rien faire pour l'aider.

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ? Ajoutai-je en faisant un pas vers lui alors qu'il venait de retirer sa chemise, dos à moi.

- Sûr et certain. Mais rassure-toi, elle sera moins douloureuse que les autres fois, puisque lui et moi avons finalement fusionnés.** »**

Je soupirai et allai m'asseoir sur le lit en tailleur pendant que Remus continuait de se déshabiller. Je laissai mon regard errer sur ses épaules nues, le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Je continuai de l'observer alors qu'il retirait son dernier vêtement et je me demandai comment il avait bien pu faire pour se blesser au niveau des jambes au point de laisser des cicatrices là aussi. Il s'assit puis se roula en boule par terre et ça me donna envie de pleurer, parce que je détestais le voir comme ça.

J'appuyai mon dos contre le mur et ramenai mes jambes contre mon torse. Je passai mes bras autour de mes genoux sur lesquels je posai mon menton. Je ne lâchai pas Remus des yeux et j'étais impatient qu'il se transforme et que tout ceci se termine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les premiers rayons de la lune passèrent à travers l'unique lucarne et Remus commença à s'agiter. Je déglutis difficilement, à la fois effrayé, triste et en colère. Je sursautai en entendant un craquement sinistre suivi d'un gémissement de douleur.

Je me tendis en entendant un autre craquement et un autre gémissement, plus fort et plus rauque, mais je refusai de le lâcher des yeux, même si je savais que j'allais détester ce que j'allais voir. Je vis son bras se tordre et prendre un angle définitivement anormal pour un être humain et je posai mes mains sur mes oreilles quand il se mit à hurler.

Je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Je ne voulais pas voir ça. Je ne voulais pas être là.

Je me mordis la lèvre violemment quand les mains sur mes oreilles ne m'aidèrent plus vraiment à atténuer le bruit et je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues alors que je me balançais d'avant en arrière.

Je ne voulais pas être ici. Je voulais partir et ne plus jamais être confronté à la douleur de Remus.

Bon sang, j'avais tellement mal pour lui, avec lui.

Je sentis du sang couler dans ma bouche, comprenant que je venais de m'ouvrir la lèvre mais je m'en fichais en cet instant, je voulais juste que ça s'arrête. Je me concentrai sur les dernières semaines que j'avais passé avec le loup-garou, repensant aux nuits qu'on avait passé l'un avec l'autre, à discuter de tout et de rien, à nous disputer.

Quand mes pensées se remirent à dévier vers ce que je venais de voir, je pensai à mes parents, à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être en train de faire et à ce que Tête de Serpent pouvait leur avoir dit sur ma disparition. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne réalisai pas tout de suite que la pièce était à présent silencieuse, mes sanglots pathétiques mis à part.

J'inspirai profondément plusieurs fois avant de finalement trouver le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Là où s'était trouvé Remus se tenait à présent un loup couleur chocolat et aux yeux dorés. J'essayai de me détendre un peu et me passai les mains sur le visage pour effacer les traces de ma faiblesse.

Après m'être crispé comme je l'avais fait, bouger le moindre muscle était douloureux.

Je gardai un œil sur le loup vraiment grand qui me faisait face. Il s'était rapproché de quelques mètres et ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Je commençai à m'inquiéter en me disant que peut-être, il me prenait pour un ennemi et allait finalement m'attaquer mais il ne bougea pas.

Je dépliai les jambes lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, puis tendis la main vers lui avec tout autant de prudence.

Il fit un pas vers moi, puis un autre, lentement, avant de finalement poser sa truffe contre ma main.

« Remus ? »

Il éternua étrangement et posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant, puis grogna tout en remuant la queue. Je n'étais pas très doué pour déchiffrer le comportement animal mais je pris ça pour un non, même s'il semblait tout faire pour ne pas m'effrayer.

D'accord, j'essayais de me souvenir de mes cours sur les loups-garous et de ce que Remus m'avait raconté. Il m'avait dit ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il se passait pendant les pleines lunes, ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, seulement le loup. Je tentai une nouvelle fois :

« Pas Remus alors ?! »

Il jappa et se redressa pour frotter son museau contre mes jambes. Je pris ça pour un oui.

Bien, je me retrouvais donc seul avec un loup plus ou moins inconnu au fond d'une cave.

Magnifique.

Non, il n'était pas inconnu, il faisait partie de Remus, il me connaissait et il me comprenait. Et, chose non négligeable, il semblait m'apprécier. J'allais survivre à cette nuit.

« Tu as déjà un nom ?! »

Je fronçai les sourcils en me rendant compte que je posai des questions à un loup mais secouai la tête et attendis sa réaction, que je ne parvins absolument pas à déchiffrer. Je me grattai la nuque avant de dire, incertain :

« Jappe une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non ?! » fis-je, hésitant.

Il jappa une fois et quand je lui redemandai s'il avait déjà un nom, il jappa deux fois. Vraiment intelligent. Et il n'avait visiblement pas prévu de me manger. Je décidai de me détendre et de m'allonger sur le lit, la tête sur l'oreiller et tourné vers le loup.

Je me collai contre le mur et fis signe au loup immense de monter sur le lit. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avant de grimper et de se coucher à mes côtés, la tête sur les pattes avant. J'approchai la main doucement de sa tête et il ferma les yeux quand je le touchai. Sa fourrure était douce et je ne cessai de passer la main dedans, le caressant tout en réfléchissant à la situation et au nom que je pourrais bien lui donner. Enfin, s'il en voulait un.

« Ça te dirait, d'avoir un nom ? »

Il jappa une fois, doucement et rouvrit les yeux pour me regarder attentivement.

« Ne me croque pas si cela ne te plaît pas, mais j'avais pensé à... Chocolat. J'adore le chocolat, ne pus-je m'empêcher de préciser. »

Il pencha la tête et la frotta contre mon flanc avant de japper une fois. Je souris et fermai les yeux tout en continuant de toucher le loup à mes côtés.

**POV Remus**

Je revins à moi et me rendis contre que j'étais allongé sur le lit, une main posée... dans le bas de mon dos.

J'étais sur le ventre, nu... et le corps douloureux. Certes, moins que d'habitude, mais la différence était tellement infime que... cela ne changeait presque rien.

Je tournai la tête et le visage de Draco endormi me rassura.

Je ne lui avais pas fait de mal, comme je l'avais pressenti au moment de me transformer. Et j'en étais heureux.

La transformation n'avait pas changée, je m'étais de nouveau retrouvé privé de tous mes sens. C'était comme si j'étais dans une pièce sombre sans aucune lumière, ni bruit. Que du vide et du silence. La solitude, avec pour seule amie la souffrance, ce combat entre lui et moi. Sauf que cette fois, je n'avais pas eu cette partie, juste le noir, le vide, le néant. Pas de combat.

Sachant que le jour n'était pas totalement levé et sentant la fatigue m'envahir comme chaque lendemain de pleine lune où je ne faisais que dormir, je fermai les yeux, heureux de sentir cette présence à mes côtés.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je pouvais sentir un corps contre moi, une chaleur délicate. J'ouvris un œil, encore trop fatigué. Je vis une tête blonde, de manière floue et me forçai à ouvrir les yeux, même si je voulais les garder fermer encore pour plusieurs heures.

Quand mes yeux furent ouverts, je tombai sur la mine inquiète de Draco, qui était réveillé. Il avait passé son bras autour de mes hanches et collé son corps au mien, mais le fait qu'il soit habillé et moi nu, rendait le contact platonique et sans arrière-pensée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Marmonnai-je la voix cassée.

- Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux à nouveau, désireux de dormir, sauf que quelques minutes plus tard, dans le brouillard de ma tête, je sentis une main caresser mes cheveux et une voix me dire :

« Chocolat.

- Oui, merci, soufflai-je. »

J'ouvris la bouche, incapable de lever les bras pour le moment. Sauf que j'entendis un rire et cela me rendit un tantinet de mauvaise humeur.

« Je n'ai pas de chocolat Remus. C'est son nom.

- Draco, s'il te plaît, soufflai-je en essayant de me rendormir. »

Je fus heureux quand il ne parla pas de nouveau, et sa main reprit ses caresses. Cela me faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien.

Seulement alors que j'étais proche de dormir à nouveau, il commença à entortiller ses doigts, tirant ainsi sur mes cheveux.

Je grognai alors, essayant de bouger mais n'y parvins pas.

« C'est marrant, je pensais vraiment que c'était le loup qui te rendait grognon, mais Chocolat était sympa cette nuit, lui.

- Merlin Draco, tu vas la fermer, dis-je avant de regretter.

- C'est bon, désolé, répliqua-t-il d'une petite voix avant de se tourner dos à moi. »

Comprenant que je lui avais fait du mal, l'autre m'en voulut et cela me fit m'en vouloir. Je gémis donc, tout en bougeant et en collant mon corps à son dos.

J'avais énormément mal et je ne voulais qu'une chose : dormir.

« Repos... s'il te plaît, croassai-je.

- Oui oui, dors. Bonne nuit. »

J'abandonnai et me promis de me faire pardonner quand je serais de nouveau sur pied, et tentai de me rendormir.

La pièce silencieuse et sa respiration que j'entendis m'aidèrent à me détendre, un peu, assez pour replonger dans le sommeil.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je bougeai les jambes, les étendant. Elles craquèrent et cela me fit du bien. Je soupirai de bonheur, mon corps ayant récupéré suffisamment de ma nuit pour que je puisse remonter et boire un maximum de lait. C'était toujours mieux les lendemains de pleine lune, aidant mes os et mon corps en entier. Et je ne serais pas non plus contre quelques carrés de chocolat.

Je me réveillai totalement et tombai sur le dos de Draco.

Je me souvins alors de la manière dont je l'avais traité quelques heures plus tôt.

Mais je voulais avant tout me rhabiller et aller boire quelque chose, ma gorge étant encore douloureuse.

Je m'écartai donc de lui, à l'affut du moindre signe de douleur et voyant que je pouvais cesser de le toucher, je me levai et allai me rhabiller.

Une fois présentable, je revins au lit, m'y asseyant, et caressai les cheveux blonds.

« Draco, murmurai-je. »

Il ne bougea pas et ne répondit rien.

Je le secouai, désirant au plus vite remplir mon estomac avec le minimum.

« Draco, appelai-je à nouveau.

- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je la ferme, alors pourquoi me parles-tu?

- Nous pouvons remonter, dis-je en le lâchant.

- Magnifique, rétorqua-t-il sans cependant amorcer le moindre mouvement.

- S'il te plaît, dis-je en restant assis. »

Il se retourna et m'adressa un regard furieux :

« Depuis quand as-tu besoin de moi pour monter les escaliers ?

- Depuis que je ne souhaite pas te laisser tout seul. »

Je commençai à m'agacer et c'était le jour du mois où il ne valait mieux pas, mes émotions étant à fleur de peau à cause de la pleine lune.

« Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce qu'après une nuit remplie de douleur, je te saute dans les bras, t'embrassant et te murmurant des mots d'amour ?! Rétorquai-je. Et bien, désolé de te décevoir. Les lendemains de pleines lunes sont... me rendent... beaucoup moins coopératif. Donc, soit tu te lèves soit je te porte jusque dans la cuisine. »

Il se redressa et pointa un doigt accusateur sur moi :

« Je sais que tu as souffert ! J'étais là je te rappelle ! J'ai entendu tes os se briser et je t'ai entendu hurler pendant ce qu'il m'a semblé être des heures ! Pardon d'avoir voulu m'assurer que tu allais bien et d'avoir essayé de chasser cette image de toi te tordant de douleur dans cette fichue cave de ma tête !

- Merci d'avoir crié et donné ton avis sur ta manière de voir les choses. Mais, vraiment, si nous pouvions quitter cette cave qui me rappelle justement cette horrible nuit, je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

Je savais que j'étais méchant, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je n'avais pas totalement récupérer à cause de lui en grande partie et mon corps était toujours douloureux.

Je le vis serrer les dents et ses yeux devinrent humides alors qu'il se levait du lit.

Je posai la main sur son épaule, mais il me repoussa et monta à l'étage. Je le suivis et allai en cuisine. Molly était là et comprenant, elle me servit un grand verre de lait que je vidai d'une traite. Elle m'en resservit un que je bus plus lentement, tout en mangeant les œufs qu'elle avait placés sous un sort de conditionnement.

Draco revint et prit place, face à moi. Il ne me regardait pas et cela me blessa, mais je devais avouer que je l'avais cherché. J'aurais dû lui expliquer les lendemains de pleines lunes, et non pas le traiter comme je l'avais fait.

Molly lui fit rapidement quelque chose à manger et Harry nous rejoignit. Il me regarda et dit, tout en gardant ses distances :

« Pas trop fatigué ?!

- Si, je n'ai pas encore totalement récupérer. Je compte retourner me coucher après avoir fini de manger. »

Il acquiesça doucement et me sourit. Je me tournai de nouveau vers Draco pour voir que celui-ci nous fixait durement, les yeux toujours humides. Il repoussa sa tasse et croisa les bras.

Je préférai ne rien dire, et terminai de manger les œufs.

Même avant d'être ici, j'avais toujours gardé de quoi manger pour les lendemains de pleine lune, préférant me priver les jours la précédant. J'avais toujours du mal à me remettre et jeûner n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Et je m'en rendais compte maintenant, gérer un Draco semble-t-il en colère n'allait pas être facile.

Je vidai mon verre de lait et saluai Harry et Molly, qui était restée, sûrement inquiète pour moi.

Je leur souris, d'un sourire de façade et remontai dans la chambre, pouvant entendre que Draco me suivait.

Une fois dans la pièce, je retirai mon pantalon et ma chemise, gardant mon caleçon, sentir ces tissus sur ma peau encore sensible étant dérangeant.

Je m'allongeai ensuite sur le lit et ouvris les bras, dans une invitation qui je l'espérais, allait m'aider à me faire pardonner.

Il ne m'adressa même pas un regard et attrapa son livre avant de s'asseoir par terre à côté du lit et de commencer sa lecture.

Comprenant qu'il était en colère et sachant que je n'aurais pas la force de lui expliquer, et plus que tout, me faire pardonner, je demandai :

« Sais-tu combien de temps tu vas continuer à faire la tête ?

- Je t'emmerde.

- Merci, répliquai-je la voix peinée. »

Mais je l'avais cherché. Donc, c'était mérité.

Je me tournai, étant mieux sur le côté, face au mur, et fermai les yeux, l'envie de dormir bien trop présente. Seulement quelque chose m'en empêcha : la culpabilité.

Je grognai et me retournai, puis dis, en tendant la main :

« S'il te plaît, viens sur le lit.

- Non merci, répliqua-t-il en tournant une page du livre.

- S'il te plaît, j'aimerais t'expliquer. Et je suis épuisé.

- Justement, je ne voudrais surtout pas que ma présence t'empêche de te reposer correctement. Bonne nuit.

- Draco, murmurai-je. Je te présente mes excuses, accepte-les. Je m'en veux, mais... »

Je me tus, me rendant compte qu'il ne m'écoutait pas. Je repris donc ma position initiale et tentai à nouveau de me rendormir.

J'y étais presque quand je sentis Draco s'allonger enfin derrière moi, sans toutefois me toucher.

« Je suis rancunier, très, furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça avant que je ne l'entende tourner une autre page.

- J'en prends note, soufflai-je. »

J'aurais vraiment dû lui parler, regrettai-je en soupirant.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ce fut la lumière dans la chambre qui me réveilla et sentir mon corps sans les douleurs qui allaient avec la veille me fit soupirer de bonheur.

Me souvenant de Draco, je me retournai et le vis, là, endormi, une main sous la tête, le visage tourné vers moi.

Je caressai sa joue, puis repoussai la mèche lui tombant devant les yeux avant de poser ma bouche contre la sienne.

Je découvris ensuite sa peau à portée de mes lèvres et désirant soudain en goûter plus, je commençai à ouvrir sa chemise. Il ne se réveilla pas et bientôt, ma bouche parsemait son torse, enfin, la partie à laquelle j'avais accès.

Je me refusai de le déshabiller plus, même si j'en mourrais d'envie. Je devais d'abord mettre les choses au clair avec lui, pour qu'il comprenne.

Je remontai alors ma bouche pour la poser sur la sienne que je léchai avant d'aller mordiller son cou.

Il commença à bouger et je cessai mes attentions, posant juste la main sur l'emplacement de son cœur. Son rythme augmenta, attestant de son réveil et quelques secondes plus tard, où ce qui me parut être des secondes et qui pouvait très bien être des minutes, il ouvrit les yeux.

Je chuchotai, rapprochant mes lèvres mais ne touchant pas les siennes :

« Bonjour. »

Il amorça un sourire qui mourut immédiatement sur ses lèvres puis il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, me tournant le dos.

« Très rancunier. Écoute, je sais que j'aurais dû te parler des lendemains de pleines lunes et je regrette amèrement de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je t'ai semble-t-il blessé et cela n'était pas mon intention. »

Je fis une pause, respirant un bon coup et continuai :

« Je suis très irascible ces jours-là, et mon corps douloureux ainsi que mes émotions à fleur de peau n'aident pas. D'habitude, je me repose, et ne voit personne ou si rarement. Je dors, et me repose assez pour redevenir moi-même. »

J'attendis une réaction de sa part et n'en voyant aucune, j'ajoutai :

« Je sais que j'ai été blessant à te demander de la fermer. Mais j'avais besoin de dormir et à chaque fois que j'y étais presque, tu bougeais ou parlais. Je... »

Je me tus, attendant une réaction qui ne vint toujours pas.

« Je ne sais plus quoi dire là, marmonnai-je. Souhaites-tu que je me taise ? »

**POV Draco**

Merlin oui, qu'il la ferme.

Je serrai les poings et fermai les yeux pour tenter de me calmer. J'inspirai profondément plusieurs fois pour faire disparaitre la boule qui avait élu domicile dans ma gorge depuis la veille.

Il m'avait dit de la fermer et je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à l'avaler. Nous nous étions déjà disputés mais il n'avait jamais été blessant, me demandant au contraire de m'exprimer et de dire ce que j'avais à dire. Il avait tellement ressemblé à mon père pendant quelques secondes que je m'étais immédiatement fermé à lui. Personne n'avait le droit de me parler comme ça ! Encore moins celui à qui j'avais accordé ma confiance. Quel idiot j'avais été, de croire que quelqu'un pouvait réellement rester agréable avec moi plus de quelques semaines. Je me levai et ancrai mes yeux dans les siens.

« Je ne suis pas un os ! »

Voyant qu'il allait intervenir, je le fis taire et repris :

« Je ne suis pas un os que tu peux ronger quand ça te fait plaisir et enterrer au fond du jardin quand tu n'es pas d'humeur ! Oh mais attend, c'est vrai, pardon. Laisse-moi deviner, merci d'avoir crié et donné mon avis sur ma manière de voir les choses mais tu préférerais que je la ferme ?! »

Je donnai un grand coup de pied dans le livre au sol dans l'espoir que ça m'aiderait à me calmer, en vain.

Il n'avait pas le droit de me parler comme ça, pas le droit de me traiter de cette manière !

« Tu as complètement raison, je n'avais pas le droit de te parler comme ça. Et je m'en veux, sincèrement. Et non, je ne te prends pour un os. J'aurais aimé t'écouter et te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser, passant une nuit agréable. Mais... je suis un loup-garou, avec quelques inconvénients. Cela en est un. »

Je ne voulais pas l'écouter, je ne voulais pas laisser ses mots m'atteindre, il était hors de question que je lui pardonne aussi facilement. Après tout, j'en avais voulu à Potter pendant plus de six ans parce qu'il avait refusé la main que je lui avais tendue à Poudlard. Et je lui en voulais encore, même si d'autres données s'étaient ajoutées à notre équation.

« Bien sûr, c'est facile de se cacher derrière sa nature de loup hein ?! Et puis c'est ton truc après tout. Rien n'est de ta faute, tu es un loup-garou et le monstre en toi te force à faire toutes ces choses ! Sauf que le fameux monstre, il ne m'a pas traité de cette façon, lui !

- Évidemment, lui ne ressent rien, rétorqua-t-il. C'est mon corps qui se transforme, pas le sien. Et je suis content que... qu'il t'ait bien traité. Et si une nuit suffit à effacer tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous continuons de parler.

- Oh alors c'est fini ? Très bien, je ne vois franchement pas à quoi je m'attendais de toute façon ! Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie pendant les trois dernières semaines, j'espère que ce sacrifice ne t'a pas trop coûté ! »

J'étais furieux et blessé qu'il puisse penser de cette façon. Je pensais franchement valoir quelque chose à ses yeux, pas seulement être... quoi, d'abord ?! Rien, rien du tout. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Merlin, jamais je n'aurais dû me séparer des autres cette nuit-là, j'aurais dû les suivre et laisser Tête de Serpent me tuer.

« Draco, cesse de jouer les enfants et regarde ce qu'il se passe. C'est toi qui es en colère, toi qui me reproches mon attitude en me balançant que l'autre, lui, t'a bien traité. Et maintenant, tu es en colère car je vais dans ton sens ? Je suis amoureux de toi, mais je ne suis pas faible au point de me laisser traiter ainsi en m'aplatissant comme une carpette. Que ce soit moi, ou l'autre, nous ne le supporterions pas. »

Je me tournai vers lui, toujours aussi furieux, si ce n'est plus.

« Oh mais moi je dois me laisser faire et m'aplatir ? Peu importe que je le supporte ou non, ce n'est pas comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un de toute façon ! Et oui je te fais une scène mais je m'en fiche ! J'ai le même âge que Potter mais lui, il a le droit à une explication, à des mots gentils et même à un sourire ! Mais moi, je suis juste un gamin qui doit la fermer ! Parce qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire ! Pas de choix à faire ! Tu vas recevoir la marque et obéir à Voldemort, tu vas tuer Dumbledore, tu vas rester là où on te dira et tu ne poseras aucune question, tu vas devenir le compagnon d'un loup-garou et le coller aux basques parce que c'est le seul moyen que tu auras de garder ta raison. Et tu n'as rien à redire, parce que tu es un enfant, parce que c'est comme ça ! Je me fiche que tu es trente-sept ou cinquante-huit ans Remus, je ne vais pas te respecter parce que tu as eu le plaisir de naitre avant moi. »

Je m'arrêtai, à bout de souffle, et inspirai profondément plusieurs fois. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte en me souvenant qu'on n'avait posé aucun Silencio et que donc, tout le monde dans la maison était probablement en train d'assister à notre dispute. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue mais je l'effaçai d'un poing rageur, je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de me mettre à pleurer maintenant, cela ne ferait que le conforter dans son idée que je n'étais qu'un gamin.

« Draco, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Et tout d'abord, si Harry a eu le droit à une explication, c'est parce que j'avais bu du lait et cela m'avait soulagé et j'avais déjà mangé un peu. Et j'ai tenté de te parler, d'être doux à ton réveil, mais tu t'es braqué. Et je n'avais juste pas la force à ce moment-là d'arranger les choses. Mais ensuite, j'ai essayé Draco. Et j'essaie encore. Tu es important pour moi et je ne veux pas juste que tu t'aplatisses, je n'aimerais pas ça de toute façon, enfin... dans ce genre de situation. Je suis là, devant toi, rempli de remords. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, je ne peux pas changer mon erreur de ne pas t'avoir prévenu pour mon humeur. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire de te taire, j'en suis navré. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Et si tu n'arrives pas à me pardonner ça, je ne sais juste pas quoi faire pour que tu... acceptes de rester avec moi. »

Il fit une pause et reprit :

« Et je suis désolé de te forcer à me côtoyer, je suis désolé de t'imposer mon loup ainsi que moi-même. Je suis désolé d'être ta seule solution pour le moment pour diminuer tes douleurs et te faire garder la raison. Je suis désolé de tout ça.

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, sanglotai-je. Je ne veux pas te pardonner. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire me sentir comme ça ! Je ne veux pas ressentir ça, pas à cause de toi. »

Parce que ça m'avait fait mal, tellement mal qu'il se comporte comme ça. Et au fond, je me fichais de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Tout ce que je retenais, c'est qu'il m'avait blessé avec des mots et je m'étais promis que ça n'arriverait plus. Il m'avait blessé et ça m'avait énervé parce que je le connaissais depuis à peine trois semaines et déjà je me retrouvais en larmes parce qu'il avait réussi à me faire mal.

Et ensuite il avait souri à Potter et j'avais juste compris que ça allait encore se passer de la même manière qu'à chaque fois. Je ne passerai pas en premier, je n'étais jamais celui qui passait en premier.

Je me laissai tomber au sol en ramenant les jambes contre mon torse. J'en avais tellement marre de pleurer pour rien, de m'énerver pour rien et je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé Lupin passer mes barrières et se glisser sous ma peau de cette façon. Non seulement j'étais dépendant de ses touchers mais je devenais dépendant de sa présence et de son attention également, et je détestais ça. Si c'était ça l'amour, je ne voulais pas le ressentir.

« Je... Oh Merlin Draco, je ne savais pas que tu avais eu si mal. Je... »

Je ne répondis rien et serrai les dents. Bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas, il n'avait pas voulu savoir ! Je le sentis bientôt poser sa main sur mon épaule mais je le repoussai immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, parce que s'il le faisait, alors j'allais tout lui pardonner, parce que ça faisait tellement de bien quand il me touchait. J'enfouis la tête dans mes bras pour lui cacher mon visage et essayer de me calmer.

« Tu es devenu important pour moi ces dernières semaines, plus qu'Harry même, alors qu'il est à présent la seule personne qui me rattache à mes meilleurs amis. Tu es... même plus important que lui. Je lui parle à peine depuis que je suis ici alors que devrais être auprès de lui. Albus est mort, son parrain est mort. Mais je suis avec toi, je ne pense qu'à toi. Je t'aime Draco, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. J'ai ressenti des choses avec toi que je n'avais jamais ressenties avec personne et que je ne voudrais plus ressentir qu'avec toi. Tu es... »

Oui, et maintenant venait la chute. J'essuyai mes larmes et redressai la tête pour l'affronter :

« Quoi ? Un gamin insupportable ? Et je devrais me sentir tellement chanceux parce que tu t'occupes de moi plutôt que de Potter ?! Va le soutenir s'il te manque tant que ça. »

Je soupirai fortement avant de fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois. Il fallait qu'il arrête de parler, parce que ça n'arrangeait rien, pas pour l'instant. Mais je ne pouvais pas juste lui dire ça parce qu'il allait partir et les choses ne feraient qu'empirer s'il me laissait maintenant.

« S'il te plaît Remus, arrête de parler je... je vais juste piocher les propos qui pourraient être considérés comme désagréable et ne pas m'occuper du reste. Laisse-moi juste... laisse-moi me calmer et réfléchir à ce que tu dis sans penser que ton but est de me blesser, encore. Juste... juste reste-là.

- Non, j'allais dire que tu es devenu la personne avec qui me je sens vivre. Mon âme-sœur. Mais je vais rester là et ne plus parler, je vais te laisser te calmer. »

Je rouvris les yeux et le regardai, cherchant le mensonge ou la moquerie dans ses yeux mais il n'y en avait aucune trace. Il était assis en tailleur sur le sol à un mètre de moi et il esquissa un léger sourire quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens. J'hésitai entre dire ou faire quelque chose ou attendre d'abord qu'une partie de ma tension disparaisse. Ne me faisant pas vraiment confiance, je décidai d'attendre un peu, ne souhaitant en aucun cas rejeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Après cinq minutes au cours desquelles je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé et aux excuses qu'il avait essayé de formuler, je pris enfin une décision.

J'avais été blessant envers lui à plusieurs reprises et il m'avait pardonné, il m'avait laissé une seconde chance, alors je supposais que je devais faire de même. Et puis, penser ne plus le voir ou le toucher tous les jours me faisait trop mal pour que je puisse sérieusement envisager de partir.

Je tendis la main vers lui sans cependant le regarder et il l'attrapa immédiatement. Je tirai un peu dessus pour qu'il se rapproche de moi et il comprit le message parce que quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais sur ses genoux.

Je nichai ma tête dans le creux de son cou et passai mes bras autour de son torse avant de murmurer :

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Je sais que je suis intelligent, tentai-je de plaisanter, mais pas au point de tout deviner tout le temps.

- Promis, je tâcherais de ne plus faire ça. »

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p  
Abby and Jes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : L'empreinte de l'amour

**Couple** : Remus/Draco

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco, et Jes dans celle de Remus.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 13 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice** : The Great Victoria Grant

**Résumé** : _Cette fameuse nuit du 30 juin 1997, quelques minutes avant sa mort, Albus Dumbledore avait proposé son aide au jeune Malfoy. Et si jamais Draco avait décidé d'accepter, s'il avait choisi de ne plus rentrer au manoir Malfoy ? Comment se seraient déroulés les événements ? Que serait devenu Draco ? Venez le découvrir…_

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre par semaine voir plus, _si nous sommes gentilles._

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hey ! Un grand merci à ceux qui nous ont laissés des reviews, elles nous font toujours aussi plaiz' ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre qui arrive, ou à faire des compliments sur Draco (et bien oui, tout le monde sait qu'il est parfait...*-*). Bonne lecture et enjoy !

**Note Jes** : Nous revoici. Désolé pour ce jour de retard, mais nous sommes débordées ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous informe à l'avance que si vous avez des réclamations et des plaintes vis-à-vis de Remus, joindre un Cookie à ces dernières les fera passer en priorités *-* Bonne lecture !

**Merci à** aosarah, stefanyboh, red blood apple, andgy, Caointeach, Alex08, ElsaYaoi, WolfFinger, Originel, Alissa21 **pour leur review, mise en alerte et/ou favoris.**

* * *

**L'empreinte de l'amour**

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Remus**

Draco avait enfin accepté de descendre au salon, avec moi, et il était à présent en pleine lecture, à quelques mètres de moi. En cas de crise, je pouvais donc le toucher en quelques secondes.

Et puis, la pièce était plus chaleureuse que sa chambre, plus sombre avec ses vielles tapisseries. Ici, les couleurs étaient plus claires que dans le reste de la demeure et les quelques fenêtres apportaient une lumière bienvenue. La douce moquette qui recouvrait le sol permettait d'y marcher pieds nus agréablement. C'était l'endroit le plus confortable de la maison des Black. Les quelques fauteuils et les deux canapés, vestiges d'une famille nombreuse, rendaient la pièce plus accueillante. Et dire que cette maison avait été tout le contraire. Une prison que Sirius avait fuie avant de se réfugier chez James.

Je ne cessais de regarder Draco, tout en écoutant Tonks parler de tout et de rien, étant l'Auror en charge de la protection d'Harry pour aujourd'hui.

Bon, j'étais là moi aussi, mais nous n'étions pas trop de deux pour protéger Harry.

Je me souvins de lui bébé, quand je l'avais tenu dans mes bras, souriant.

James et Lily avaient hésité à me confier le rôle de parrain, mais... j'avais décliné leur offre, expliquant que Sirius serait bien mieux dans ce rôle.

J'avais été dévasté en apprenant leur mort, ainsi que celle de Peter. Et encore plus en imaginant Sirius à Azkaban pour son crime.

Mais maintenant... maintenant, je voyais Harry, ses sourires semblables ceux de son père, les yeux de Lily en lui, son visage, cette joie qu'il affichait malgré la récente tragédie et le poids sur ses épaules.

Je rougis quand Harry remarqua mon regard et détournai les yeux, les posant sur Draco qui lui, me rendis-je compte, me regardait... avec jalousie.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié ça.

Il était jaloux d'Harry.

Jaloux... un sentiment qu'on ressentait envers une personne qui avait de l'importance.

J'avais de l'importance pour lui.

Je lui souris, et j'eus l'envie d'aller l'embrasser, de me faire pardonner même s'il l'avait déjà fait. Certes, il avait repris un peu de distance et cela devenait de plus en plus dur de tenir, vu ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant la pleine lune, mais j'étais patient, comprenant qu'il n'allait pas me quitter.

Bon, nous n'étions pas vraiment ensemble, de son point de vue du moins, puisque du mien, nous étions en couple. Mais je ressentais au fond de moi qu'il voulait ça tout autant, sauf que lui pouvait ralentir les choses, n'étant pas poussé par un monstre assoiffé.

D'abord de sang et plus récemment de... sexe.

« Hum... je... je me demandais si tu voulais faire quelque chose de spécial Malfoy ? Demanda Harry. »

J'aimais qu'il essaie de se rapprocher de Draco en sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre, nous serions un couple.

Draco referma son livre et releva la tête qu'il tourna vers Harry :

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Potter ? »

Harry balaya la pièce du regard et dit :

« Une partie d'échecs ? »

Draco haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris, mais accepta immédiatement.

Je les regardais jouer et remarquais rapidement que Draco était plutôt doué, au contraire d'Harry. Puis, j'entendis un rire et me tournai pour voir que c'était Ron, hilare.

« Oh Merlin... c'est trop bon ! Harry qui joue aux échecs... Oh... Hermione, appela-t-il. Viens voir !

- Oui oui je suis là, s'exclama cette dernière, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Oh ! Harry tu... joues aux échecs ?! C'est... c'est bien. Ron arrête de rire ! »

Je le vis tenter de contrôler son hilarité, mais cela ne marcha pas et en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, je pus remarquer que ce dernier était vexé.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, marmonna-t-il alors que Draco souriait largement.

- Non, admit Ron, mais d'habitude, c'est moi qui dois t'y forcer, ne trouvant presque jamais personne voulant jouer avec moi.

- Je suis sûr que Draco adorerait jouer avec toi, sourit Harry en lançant un regard amusé à son ami. »

Ron blanchit et Hermione posa la main sur son épaule. Je pouvais comprendre leurs querelles d'adolescent, les maraudeurs ayant fait de la vie de Snape un enfer, mais Draco était de notre côté maintenant.

« S'il accepte, répondit-il enfin, je veux bien lui montrer ce que ça fait de perdre contre moi. »

Draco renifla, amusé, et prit la tour d'Harry avant de dire :

« Aucune chance que tu gagnes contre moi, Weasley. Mais j'aimerais te voir essayer, ça pourrait être... divertissant. »

Harry sembla heureux et bougea son fou, regrettable erreur. Même d'ici, je pouvais le remarquer. Draco le vit et tout en se laissant aller dans le fond de son fauteuil, il dit la voix moqueuse :

« Rassure-moi Potter, tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ?!

- Euh... quoi donc ?

- Apparemment non. Tu es vraiment nul, c'est désolant. Mais c'est gentil d'avoir essayé de me distraire alors je te pardonne. »

Il bougea l'un de ses pions et prit le fou d'Harry qui eut une moue dubitative.

La partie continua à peine deux minutes avant que Draco ne déclare Harry échec et mat. Puis, Ron prit place, Harry se levant et allant s'installer près d'Hermione qui avait commencé à lire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je devais avouer que voir Ron devenir sérieux, était quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Était-il aussi bon qu'il le disait ?

Leur partie débuta et bien vite, Draco perdit deux pions et une tour alors qu'il n'avait réussi à prendre qu'un seul pion au roux qui jubilait littéralement sur place.

Seulement, Draco gémit soudain, agrippant son bras et je fus près de lui rapidement, m'installant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour reprendre contenance et il me jeta un regard, murmurant :

« J'aimerais vraiment que ça s'arrête.

- Je sais, chuchotai-je à mon tour. »

Il me sourit, et reprit sa partie.

Plus le temps avançait, plus l'envie d'enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux était présente, mais je me retenais, caressant juste sa nuque du bout des doigts. Il n'avait pas reculé et j'en concluais que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

« Alors Malfoy, toujours aussi certain de me battre ? Mais je dois avouer que tu joues très bien, ajouta Ron deux secondes plus tard. »

Draco grogna et plissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur le jeu, apparemment en mauvaise posture.

Cela m'amusa grandement de le voir interagir avec d'autres personnes. Mais la bête en moi, elle, n'aima pas cette idée, voyant un risque que Draco s'éloigne de nous.

Je me crispai, et fermai les yeux, essayant de le faire se calmer, alors qu'il voulait le toucher, pour se rassurer.

Je ne me rendis compte de rien, mais il était à présent le nez enfouit dans les cheveux de Draco.

Je respirai son odeur et cela fut mon erreur. J'avais soif de lui et j'allai déposer la bouche dans le creux de son cou.

Je pus entendre deux hoquets de surprise, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Je comblai la distance entre nous et pris sa bouche d'assaut. Il gémit et glissa sa main dans mes cheveux avant de tirer dessus pour m'éloigner.

« Remus, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres, tu me déconcentres.

- Désolé, murmurai-je en reprenant toutefois ses lèvres. »

Je ne voulais plus m'en séparer, plus jamais. Il fit un son qui commença par être un grognement mais qui finit en gémissement alors qu'il tirait un peu plus sur mes cheveux, mais pour m'attirer à lui cette fois-ci.

Je pus vaguement entendre Ron balbutier qu'ils allaient nous laisser, et continuai pour ma part d'embrasser Draco. Je le pris bientôt dans mes bras, l'asseyant sur mes genoux, pour sentir son corps au plus près de moi.

Nos langues jouaient ensembles et sentir ses mains me garder contre lui m'électrisait au plus haut point.

Je commençai à défaire sa chemise, voulant en sentir plus, toujours plus.

Une fois ma main placée sur sa peau, je gémis et commençai à embrasser son cou. Je sentis sa bouche en faire de même et fermai les yeux plus fortement, me rendant compte que je devais arrêter les choses. J'étais plus que dur sous la ceinture et l'endroit n'était de toute manière pas approprié.

Pas du tout même.

Je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait, ce que j'étais en train de faire dans le salon, à la vue de tous.

Je reculai, près à dire à Draco que nous devions nous calmer, mais il grogna, ou rugit même, avant de reprendre ma bouche d'assaut.

Il n'aidait vraiment... vraiment pas là.

« Oh Draco, soufflai-je en m'écartant afin de reprendre une bouffée d'air.

- Non, tu ne peux pas m'allumer et reculer ensuite, marmonna-t-il avant de mordre l'arrête de ma mâchoire. »

Il garda l'une de ses mains fermement agrippée à mes cheveux tandis que l'autre glissait le long de mon torse avant de passer sous mon pull.

Je déglutis et ancrai ensuite mon regard au sien.

« Draco, j'ai envie de toi, là, tout de suite, avouai-je. »

J'étais choqué moi-même d'oser dire ça, mais je n'avais pu le retenir au fond de moi. J'étais dur pour lui et le petit intermède qui avait précédé la pleine lune, au cours duquel il avait dit qu'il se donnerait à moi, se répétait en boucle dans ma tête alors qu'il était là, excité, contre moi.

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? »

Je pris sa bouche, la pénétrant de ma langue, l'explorant ensuite comme jamais, tout en nous relevant. Il s'agrippa à moi et tant bien que mal, je nous dirigeai vers la chambre.

J'eus vaguement conscience de croiser Harry ainsi que Molly qui sortait de la salle de bains dans le couloir, mais ne m'arrêtai pas avant d'être à l'abri dans la chambre de Draco.

Je le déposai sur le lit, posant mon corps au-dessus du sien et sans même m'en rendre compte, je déchirais ses vêtements, arrachant son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement.

Je ne revins totalement à moi, me rendant compte de ce que j'avais fait, qu'en entendant :

« Je les aurais enlevé si tu me l'avais demandé, tu sais ?! »

Je clignai des yeux, pas encore sûr d'aimer avoir agi de la sorte. Draco dut le voir, car il me dit :

« Mais j'aime ça. Ta fougue. Et j'ai vraiment envie de toi alors arrête de réfléchir et baise-moi. »

Il me sourit largement et haussa les sourcils en signe de défi.

Quelque chose en moi éclata, me rendant quelque peu sonné une fraction de seconde.

Je fondis sur sa bouche, caressant son corps. Je me déshabillai aussi, enfin, plus précisément, j'arrachai mes vêtements, essayant en même temps de garder ma bouche contre la sienne.

Je pouvais m'entendre grogner et gémir, alors que je touchais son sexe chaud et humide.

Je me fis ensuite un devoir de couvrir son corps entièrement de ma bouche, léchant et mordillant. Tout y passa, même son sexe, ce qui le fit supplier et gémir, se tortillant sur les draps, devenant encore plus affriolant.

Quand il se vida en moi, j'avalai puis fis remonter ma bouche jusqu'à la sienne, mordillant ses lèvres avant de le retourner, abruptement.

Ma bouche commença à couvrir son dos et mes mains écartèrent ses fesses, avant que je ne commence à le pénétrer de mes doigts, venant ensuite lubrifier avec ma langue.

Et le pire, c'était que la bête en moi en était toute heureuse et excitée, effaçant mes propres émotions. Cela aurait dû me dégoûter, de le prendre avec ma langue, allant au plus profond que je le pouvais, sentir sa chaleur et son goût, cette odeur de musque épicée.

Je grognai, retirant ma langue qui lécha ensuite ses testicules tout en le préparant avec mes doigts. Je pus l'entendre gémir et cela me rendit fou.

Je me redressai alors et le pris entièrement, allant totalement en lui d'une seule poussée. Je me mis à bouger de plus en plus vite, perdu.

Complètement perdu.

Ce n'était plus tout à fait moi, tout en étant moi. Il était lui sans l'être.

Je n'avais jamais autant fusionné avec ce côté de ma personne.

Je ne faisais que le pilonner, le baiser comme l'avait si bien dit Draco, le corps gémissant sous moi me rendait encore plus fou, avide.

J'y allai de plus en plus fort, plus vite, criant, hurlant, gémissant, grognant. Tel l'animal qu'il était, que j'étais.

Quand je me sentis venir, une vague puissante de chaleur... et de magie, déferla en moi et j'ouvris les yeux.

Je vis que Draco essayait de se redresser, et la vue de son bras marqué me rendit fou.

Il n'appartenait qu'à moi, à moi seul.

Je le pris, faisant gémir Draco de douleur, sans vraiment pouvoir y faire grand-chose, et je m'en voulais.

Je me vidai ensuite en lui, tout en mordant profondément sa marque. Je pus sentir le sang couler au fond de ma gorge, et mon loup s'en délecta.

Je continuai de faire aller et venir mon sexe, me vidant au plus profond, le mordant comme jamais.

Puis... le brouillard dans ma tête se dissipa et je m'affalai sur son dos, complément vidé de toute énergie.

**POV Draco**

Aie.

C'était la seule pensée cohérente qui pouvait se former dans mon esprit.

Aie.

D'accord, c'était en partie ma faute parce que j'avais dit à Remus de me baiser et je savais que ça allait exciter son loup. Mais je le voulais vraiment alors je n'avais pas réellement pensé aux conséquences.

Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus penser qu'à ça.

Tout mon corps était douloureux et mon bras me lançait.

Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je devais endurer quand Tête de Serpent décidait de jouer avec ma marque mais quand même, aie.

Et mes fesses me brûlaient atrocement. Remus y avait vraiment été fort, très très fort. Et ça avait fait mal, très mal. Mais le pire dans tout ça était probablement que je bandais encore, ce qui faisait que j'avais visiblement un côté masochiste assez prononcé.

Bon sang, c'était tout de même vraiment douloureux.

Il avait jouit et s'était laissé tomber sur moi après avoir mordu mon bras violemment, et il ne s'était toujours pas retiré. Et je n'étais pas vraiment certain de savoir si je voulais qu'il le fasse, parce que ça allait faire mal quand il allait frotter contre mes chairs déjà douloureuses.

Je bougeai le bras gauche que j'amenai devant mes yeux pour essayer de voir pourquoi ça faisait si mal. Du sang coulait de là où Remus avait planté ses dents.

Aie.

Je me figeai en réalisant qu'il venait de me mordre. Il était un loup-garou et il venait de me mordre.

« Remus, soufflai-je d'une voix rauque, tu m'as mordu. »

Seul le vide me répondit.

Magnifique.

Je bougeai pour essayer de le repousser mais me figeai et me mordis la lèvre en sentant mes muscles protester. Merlin, ça faisait définitivement mal.

« Remus ! Dis-je en le tapant d'abord légèrement avec mon bras, puis plus fort. Remus !

- Hum...

- Merlin Remus, tu as dix secondes pour te réveiller ! Sinon j'appelle à l'aide et tu te débrouilleras pour expliquer... ça, à Potter ! »

Je pensais vraiment que cela le ferait bouger, mais je ne reçus qu'une autre sorte de grognement en réponse.

« 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... Remus ! »

Je le sentis bouger et cela me fit mal, mais je fus déçu en comprenant qu'il avait juste bougé sa jambe et rien d'autre.

Très bien. J'allais être humilié mais je préférais ça à devoir rester dans cette position pendant une heure.

« Potter ! Hurlai-je. »

Le pire était que Remus avait à peine grogné, sans même me libérer.

Évidemment, et vu ce qu'il devait avoir entendu, les probabilités pour que Potty se ramène ici étaient vraiment minces.

J'attendis une minute et voyant qu'en effet, personne n'arrivait, je serrai les dents et repoussai Remus. Il était lourd et ça faisait vraiment mal mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Mon bras n'avait toujours pas arrêté de saigner et mon cul commençait à vraiment me faire souffrir.

C'était ma première fois en tant que dominé et ça avait été trop brutal.

J'arrivais finalement à le repousser et il glissa hors de moi alors que je gémissais de douleur. J'avais complètement débandé et je commençai à lui en vouloir de se comporter de cette manière. Je pouvais comprendre que c'était nouveau et que ce qu'il avait ressenti avait pris le pas sur le reste mais quand même. J'avais vraiment l'impression de n'être qu'un objet dont il n'avait pas à s'occuper après l'avoir utilisé.

Je me redressai et m'assis sur le bord du lit le plus lentement possible, gémissant de douleur quand mes fesses touchèrent le matelas.

Salazar.

Mon bras saignait toujours et je devais vraiment faire quelque chose à propos de ça. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne m'avait pas transformé. Je savais qu'il ne supporterait pas d'avoir fait une telle erreur et je ne voulais pas être un loup-garou.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Remus qui ne bougeait toujours pas et me levai, me mordant la main pour m'éviter de crier tellement j'avais mal. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues et j'attrapai le livre sur la commode pour le jeter à la tête du loup-garou, rageur, mais c'est à peine s'il sembla le remarquer.

Je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et marchai comme je pus jusqu'à la salle de bains toute proche avant de fermer la porte et de m'appuyer contre le lavabo. J'attrapai une serviette que j'humidifiai pour la poser sur mon bras en grimaçant tout en essayant vainement de me remémorer mes cours sur les loups-garous. Bon sang, j'aurais eu plus de chance en demandant à Granger mais je ne pouvais pas descendre dans cet état.

J'avais aussi envie d'un bon bain chaud mais je savais que l'eau chaude allait me faire mal et en plus, je n'avais aucune envie de m'asseoir ou de me coucher sur le dos.

Je fixai la serviette comme je pus autour de mon bras avant de me trainer jusqu'à la chambre. Je me serai bien couché sur le lit mais je ne voulais pas me mettre près de Remus. Je n'avais pas peur de lui mais je lui en voulais un peu et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il se réveille dans trois heures en ayant encore envie de moi. J'attrapai un caleçon que j'enfilai avec un t-shirt avant de prendre la couverture et les deux coussins sur le lit. Je jetai un œil au fauteuil plus ou moins confortable de l'autre côté de la pièce et soupirai. Je me trainai jusqu'à lui et m'allongeai dessus du mieux que je pus, face au dossier. Je me mis sur le côté, la tête sur mon oreiller que j'avais posé sur l'un des accoudoirs et mes genoux rabattus contre ma poitrine. Je plaçai le second coussin sous mes fesses et m'enroulai ensuite dans la couverture.

Je souffrais et avais vraiment très envie de détester Remus Lupin à cause de ça, mais je n'y arrivai pas réellement. J'étais probablement trop épuisé pour cela de toute façon.

Je fermai les yeux et espérai m'endormir rapidement, en vain.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait maintenant un moment que j'essayais de m'endormir mais je n'y arrivais pas, ayant vraiment trop mal.

J'avais pensé plusieurs fois descendre et demander une potion ou quelque chose pour faire diminuer la douleur mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de bouger, n'étant même pas sûr d'en être capable.

Ma position était très inconfortable mais je ne voulais pas bouger, ou ne pouvais pas.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, j'entendis Remus commencer à s'agiter mais je décidai de garder les yeux fermés et de ne pas me tourner vers lui. Je lui en voulais de me traiter de cette façon, mais j'attendais ses excuses avec impatience, elles avaient franchement intérêt à être bonnes s'il voulait avoir l'espoir de recommencer ce qu'on venait de faire.

J'entendis les ressorts du lit grincer, comprenant que Remus devait être en train de se réveiller. Je passai les mains sur mes joues pour effacer les dernières traces de mes larmes et bougeai le bras gauche avant d'étouffer un gémissement dans mon oreiller.

Magnifique, mon bras me lançait toujours autant. J'espérai vraiment ne pas me transformer en loup-garou. Et j'étais reconnaissant envers quiconque tenait le Mage Noir assez occupé pour qu'il ne pense pas à me torturer.

« Draco ? »

Je ne répondis rien, ne bougeant pas non plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute encore, mais je n'allais pas non plus lui rendre les choses faciles.

J'entendis du bruit et bientôt, je pus sentir une présence à mes côtés et une main se poser sur mon visage.

« Oh Merlin Draco, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait... Je suis si désolé. »

Une bouche frôla mon front.

« Tu m'as mordu. Est-ce que je vais me transformer ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix, ma gorge encore douloureuse d'avoir trop crié.

- Com... Comment ça, je t'ai mordu ? Demanda-t-il tout alarmé. Où ça !? »

Je soupirai et grinçai des dents en me redressant. J'essayai de m'asseoir mais c'était juste trop douloureux alors je me mis debout avant de lui montrer mon bras toujours recouvert de la serviette.

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux, puis blanchir. Il prit ensuite délicatement mon bras et... renifla la morsure.

« Je… c'est une simple morsure, souffla-t-il. Draco, reprit-il ensuite en prenant mon visage en coupe. Je suis... je n'étais plus moi-même, enfin en quelque sorte. Je... Oh, je m'en veux tellement, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres. Tellement, si tu savais. »

Je reculai et ce faisant, me tapai les jambes contre le fauteuil et y tombai sur les fesses. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de faire refluer la douleur. Seulement, ça ne changea absolument rien et je sentis à nouveau des larmes rouler le long de mes joues.

Merlin, j'espérais sincèrement que je n'avais jamais autant blessé l'un de mes amants.

« J'arrive, je... je vais aller te chercher quelque chose contre la douleur, fit-il en quittant la chambre totalement nu. »

Il revint tout aussi vite, avant de prendre le drap et de l'enrouler autour de lui, repartant ensuite.

Je levai les yeux en ciel en soupirant alors que mes lèvres s'étiraient pour former un sourire, j'aurais vraiment aimé voir la tête de Potter s'il l'avait croisé comme ça. Et celle de Weasley.

Je me levai lentement et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains dans laquelle je retirai mon boxer tâché de sang. En entendant les pas de Remus dans le couloir, je le jetais dans la baignoire et tirai le rideau. S'il voyait ça, il allait probablement commencer à paniquer.

Il frappa à la porte et demanda :

« Puis-je entrer, ou tu ne souhaites plus me voir ?

- Tu as de quoi me soigner Remus, bien sûr que tu peux rentrer ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et sa mine inquiète ainsi que ses yeux fuyant m'agacèrent autant qu'ils me rassurèrent.

« C'est bon Remus, c'est fait maintenant alors arrête de faire cette tête et aide moi tu veux ?! Je dois prendre quoi ?

- La potion et ensuite... je dois appliquer le baume, enfin... tu peux aussi le faire toi-même mais... »

Il soupira et vint me prendre dans ses bras, sans toutefois me faire mal.

« J'ai besoin de soigner ce que j'ai fait. Je... je me sens si mal, je ne veux pas te faire de mal et... et là, j'ai juste laissé le monstre en moi faire ça, de manière aussi douloureuse. Je veux prendre soin de toi. Me laisseras-tu faire ?

- Oui oui c'est bon, fais ce que tu as à faire, grognai-je en avalant la potion qu'il me tendit. »

Je retirai mon t-shirt puis posai les mains sur le lavabo alors qu'il ouvrait le bocal d'onguent. Je l'observai dans le miroir pendant qu'il en étalait sur ses doigts qu'il fit ensuite glisser sur mes épaules. Il me massa un moment, délicatement, et je retins un gémissement de bonheur alors que je sentais le baume agir tout doucement, détendant légèrement mes muscles. Il les passa ensuite dans mon dos qu'il parcourut de long en large et sur la morsure à mon bras, puis il se laissa tomber à genoux derrière moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à quand il m'avait préparé et prit en bouche quelques heures plus tôt.

Merlin, le début avait définitivement été délicieux.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur mes cuisses et mes mollets avant de reprendre un peu de baume et d'en mettre sur deux de ses doigts. D'accord, c'était maintenant que ça allait faire mal.

« Dis-moi quand tu es prêt ? Souffla-t-il avant de poser sa bouche sur le bas de mes reins.

- Prêt est un bien grand mot, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix alors fais ça vite. »

Il posa son nez là où sa bouche venait de m'embrasser alors que l'un de ses doigts se faufilait entre mes chairs douloureuses. Je me mordis la lèvre violemment pour retenir le gémissement qui avait failli m'échapper mais quand il commença à faire marche arrière, je sifflai de douleur.

Je ne voulais plus jamais faire ça de ma vie !

C'était bien trop douloureux !

Je baissai la tête et continuai de mordiller mes lèvres alors qu'il finissait de me soigner. Enfin, il se releva et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, m'échouer sur le lit et ne plus jamais en bouger.

« Je t'ai... Draco, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore frappé, ou mis à la porte. Je... je t'ai blessé, fortement. Pardon. »

Il caressa ensuite mes épaules et y déposa ses lèvres, avant de souffler une fois encore "pardon". Sa main passa après ça sur mon torse, se posant à l'emplacement de mon cœur.

« Je t'aime... mais je ne veux pas que mon amour pour toi te fasse du mal.

- Hm... et je suis certain que tu te montreras très créatif quand il s'agira de te faire pardonner. Mais je veux juste aller me coucher maintenant. Et aussi insensible que cela puisse paraitre, je ne veux pas avoir à me débattre avec ta culpabilité pour l'instant. »

**POV Remus**

Je le pris délicatement dans mes bras, comme une jeune mariée et il hoqueta, sans toutefois se débattre.

Je nous guidai vers la chambre et j'entendis soudain du bruit derrière moi. Draco étant nu, je continuai mon chemin et allai le déposer sur le lit, le plus délicatement possible.

J'enlevai ensuite le drap que j'avais autour de moi et le posai sur lui.

« Souhaites-tu quelque chose ? »

Il roula sur le ventre avant de murmurer :

« Non... merci. »

Je me décidai à embrasser sa nuque, lui murmurant une fois de plus que je l'aimais, omettant mes excuses, vu qu'il ne voulait plus de ma culpabilité.

Je regardai ensuite autour et me rendis compte que mes vêtements étaient au sol, déchirés. Je pris également le livre à terre et sortis de la chambre, me rendant dans la mienne pour me vêtir.

Je descendis ensuite en cuisine et tout le monde était là, en silence.

Je me raclai la gorge et rougis, en voyant qu'ils semblaient tous mal à l'aise. Ils avaient dû m'entendre jusqu'ici.

« Je... je vous prie de m'excuser, soufflai-je. »

Il y eut des raclements de gorge gênés et des sourires encourageants de la part d'Harry et Molly mais rien de plus.

« J'ai fait à manger, intervint cette dernière peu après. Si toi et Draco avez faim...

- Non... je... il préfère dormir. Je... »

Je regardai Harry, et demandai :

« Pourrai-je te parler un moment, en privé ? »

Il sembla surpris par ma demande mais acquiesça et me suivit hors de la cuisine.

Je le conduis dans l'ancien bureau du père de Sirius et pris place sur l'une des chaises, l'invitant à en faire autant.

« Harry, je... j'ai entendu dire l'autre jour que tu avais de l'argent moldu avec toi.

- Et bien... oui.

- Serait-il possible que je te donne deux gallions en échange d'un peu d'argent ? »

Je me sentais mal de lui demander ça, mais je devais le faire, je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Je devais faire plaisir à Draco.

« Oui bien sûr mais... pourquoi voudrais-tu de l'argent moldu ?!

- Je sais que Draco aime beaucoup le chocolat et je sais que je pourrais lui en trouver du côté moldu. Je... ça c'est mal passé, et j'aimerais me racheter.

- Oh... bien sûr. Attends, je reviens. »

Il sortit du bureau et revint cinq minutes plus tard, me tendant deux billets de 50 livres sterling.

« Je... c'est beaucoup trop, soufflai-je. Je n'ai que deux gallions. »

C'était même presque toutes mes économies.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, prends ces billets et garde tes gallions. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Et puis... considère ça comme un service que tu me rends, je ne veux pas d'un Malfoy de mauvaise humeur. Il est déjà assez difficile à supporter quand il est heureux. »

Connaissant cet air-là, James ayant eu le même et sachant que peu importe ce que je pourrais dire ou faire, je n'avais plus le choix. Je pris l'argent, serrant ensuite Harry dans mes bras afin de le remercier.

Il me serra en retour et me sourit étrangement avant de me demander :

« Alors... ça s'est... mal passé ?! Tu... tu veux m'en parler ?!

- Je l'ai blessé Harry, fortement. Je... n'ai pas été aussi doux que je l'aurais voulu.

- Ah... il, hum, je l'ai entendu m'appeler, à un moment mais je pensais que c'était... enfin... il va bien ?!

- Oui, je lui ai donné une potion revigorante, et lui ai appliqué du baume.

- Ah... tant mieux.

- Bon, je vais y aller, dis-je mal à l'aise.

- Oui oui. Bonne fin de journée Remus, fit-il avant de quitter le bureau. »

Je n'attendis plus et sortis de la maison, l'argent en poche. Je me dépêchai pour atteindre une ruelle toute proche qui me permettrait de transplaner sans être vu et une fois arrivé et vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, je disparus. Je réapparus quelques secondes plus tard dans le centre-ville de Londres, sur une aire de transplanage cachée aux moldus par un sortilège.

Je me pressai, évitant de bousculer les gens malgré tout et fus rapidement dans une chocolaterie.

Je pris un modèle de chaque chocolat, ne connaissant pas les goûts de Draco et puis, de ce côté-ci, les saveurs étaient bien différentes de celles du côté sorcier.

La vendeuse hésita, me dévisageant de haut en bas alors, souriant, je lui montrai l'argent.

Quand j'eus payé les trois boîtes de pralines et m'apprêtai à sortir, je vis une peluche... un ours tenant un cœur et bien que je n'aie jamais été porté sur ce genre de sentiments un peu romantiques, j'eus envie de la lui acheter. Je revins alors sur mes pas et la vendeuse l'emballa dans un joli papier cadeau. Elle me le tendit ensuite et je la remerciai avant de quitter l'établissement.

Je pris le chemin du retour vers l'aire de transplanage, mais je tombai sur un vendeur de foulards. Il y en avait un, d'une couleur aussi belle que le gris des yeux de Draco, et j'eus envie de me l'acheter. Ce que je fis, et j'en pris un également pour Harry du même vert que ses yeux, ayant la chance d'en trouver un. Puis, me disant que Draco risquait d'être jaloux, je lui en pris un aussi, d'une belle couleur marron. Elle pouvait être comparée à une teinte chocolat de toute manière.

Je payai et me rendis compte qu'il ne me restait plus grand chose. Je passai donc devant une boulangerie et achetai des pâtisseries ainsi que des croissants.

Quand j'eus payé, la vendeuse remonta sa manche et je vis un magnifique dessin. C'était un joli tatouage, pas comme la marque des ténèbres.

Je me figeai soudain, et sans même dire au revoir ou prendre ma monnaie, je courus à toutes jambes jusqu'à l'air de transplanage, m'en voulant d'avoir oublié une chose pareille, d'avoir abandonné Draco.

Avait-il subi une attaque durant mon absence ?

Quand je fus de nouveau dans la ruelle, je courus jusqu'au 12 et frappai frénétiquement à la porte, ayant pensé à l'adresse avant même d'y arriver.

Ce fut Molly qui vint m'ouvrir, et la bousculant un peu et m'excusant, je montai quatre à quatre les marches.

Je déboulai dans la chambre, tout en criant presque, sous l'émotion :

« Draco ! »

Il sursauta quand j'entrai mais visiblement, il était toujours endormi avant que je ne le réveille en hurlant.

« Quoi, bafouilla-t-il encore à moitié endormi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il essaya de se relever mais se laissa retomber aussitôt sur le matelas en grimaçant.

Je me sentis mal de l'avoir réveillé alors que, vraisemblablement, la marque n'avait pas été activée. Je refermai la porte et allai m'installer au sol, tout près de lui.

« Elle ne t'a pas fait mal, murmurai-je doucement.

- Quoi ? »

Il sembla confus un moment avant de regarder son bras.

« Ah non ça... ça brûle juste un peu mais ça doit être à cause de la morsure je pense. Je vais bien.

- Certainement le baume qui agit, dis-je en tendant la main, mais me ravisant. »

Je n'avais plus le droit de le toucher, pas après ce que j'avais fait.

« J'ai des présents pour toi, avouai-je plusieurs minutes plus tard, comblant le silence.

- Des cadeaux ? Demanda-t-il surpris. C'est Noël ? C'est marrant, je ne pensais pas avoir dormi si longtemps... »

Il me sourit doucement et se releva lentement avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit et d'attraper l'oreiller qu'il plaça sur sa virilité. Il grimaça un peu et se passa les mains sur les yeux, cherchant visiblement à se débarrasser des derniers vestiges de son sommeil.

« Oui, je... je sais que rien ne pourra racheter ce que je t'ai fait, mais j'espère te faire plaisir, murmurai-je en lui tendant les trois boîtes pleines de pralines. »

Il les prit et les déballa avant de les ouvrir, les yeux pétillants.

« Tu essaies d'acheter mon pardon avec des chocolats ?!

- Non ! Enfin, oui, un peu. Je... Pas forcément ton pardon, je voulais te faire plaisir. »

Il ouvrit une boîte et prit un chocolat qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres avant de répliquer, la bouche pleine :

« Chais bon, chétais pas une critique, cha marche. Je te pardonne. »

Il lécha ses lèvres et ses doigts avant de prendre un second chocolat.

« Enfin, pour la partie où tu as été un peu brutal. Tu n'as plus qu'à te faire pardonner le fait de m'avoir ensuite complètement oublié et celui de m'avoir ignoré pendant au moins deux heures. Ah, et mon réveil en fanfare aussi. »

Je souris, totalement heureux et soulagé qu'il m'ait pardonné. Je sortis alors la peluche, emballée et la lui tendis, en disant :

« Alors, si je dois aussi me faire pardonner le fait de t'avoir complètement oublié, peut-être que ceci m'aidera. »

Il fronça les sourcils en attrapant l'objet que je lui présentai et le déballa rapidement. Il parut surpris en découvrant une peluche et il l'observa attentivement. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de rester sérieux mais il finit par sourire en la regardant, avant de reprendre un chocolat.

« Je pourrais te faire remarquer que je n'ai plus cinq ans mais elle est mignonne alors je vais me taire. Par contre, si tu avoues à quiconque que j'ai dit ça, je me vengerai. »

Il se lécha une fois de plus les lèvres avant de remarquer :

« Ils sont vraiment bons ces chocolats, tu les as trouvé où ? Je ne savais pas qu'Honneydukes en faisait des aussi bons.

- Ils ne viennent pas de là, l'informai-je. J'ai été les acheter du côté moldu, dans le centre de Londres.

- Tu as été du côté moldu... pour moi ?! »

Je hochai la tête et lui tendis enfin le foulard, qui pour le coup, n'était pas emballé.

J'espérai qu'il allait lui plaire. Déjà son sourire en mangeant ses pralines était tout ce qu'il me fallait, alors le fait qu'il trouve mignonne la peluche avait juste empli mon cœur d'une vague de contentement.

Il prit le fouloir et pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Il leva ensuite sa main et posa le fouloir contre ma tempe :

« C'est presque la même couleur que tes yeux... et c'est exactement la couleur de la fourrure de Chocolat. Merci.

- Chocolat ? Viens-tu de donner un prénom à ta peluche, ris-je amusé.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je donne un nom à une peluche ?

- Je suis perdu là. Tu viens de dire que le foulard était de la même couleur que la fourrure de Chocolat. Ne parlais-tu pas de la peluche ?

- Non, puisque je parlais de Choc... ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Il eut une moue triste et se mordit la lèvre en se passant la main sur la nuque puis marmonna :

« C'est ton loup, qui s'appelle comme ça.

- Mon loup, répétai-je ahuri. »

Se moquait-il de moi ? Bon, je le méritais après ce que je lui avais fait subir, mais tout de même, plaisanter sur ce sujet n'était pas très... gentil.

« Oui, ton loup. »

Il dut voir quelque chose sur mon visage parce qu'il reprit, agacé :

« Si tu as prévu de te moquer ou de t'énerver parce que ça ne te plait pas, c'est pareil ! Je lui ai demandé et il a aimé ce nom alors tu n'as rien à dire. »

Je clignai des yeux, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il disait... ou comprenant, mais n'y croyant pas.

Puis, le voyant énervé, je décidai de le calmer, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que ce... nom me déplaisait, cela n'étant pas le cas.

« Draco, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Mais... je suis perdu. Tu dis qu'il a approuvé ce nom ? Il... a communiqué avec toi ? »

Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois, cherchant visiblement à se calmer avant de répondre :

« Oui. Il a compris ce que je lui disais et il... il ressemblait beaucoup à un chien en fait. Enfin, il a tout fait pour se rendre inoffensif tu vois ?! Et j'ai trouvé un système pour qu'on communique. »

Un chien... inoffensif ?

J'avais dû mal à y croire, mais en voyant son air sérieux, je ne pouvais que le faire. Cette partie de moi pouvait donc être... inoffensive au point de réussir à communiquer avec quelqu'un ? Sans vouloir le blesser ?

Je sentis les larmes inonder mes yeux et les frottai avant qu'elles ne coulent. Je décidai aussi de me lever afin d'aller amener le reste de mes achats en cuisines. Je lui tendis néanmoins la boîte de pâtisseries, l'ouvrant tout en disant :

« Sers-toi avant que tout le monde ne le fasse avant toi. Prends ce qui te fait envie, je sais que la plupart de ces choses sont nouvelles pour toi, mais je te garantis que tu aimeras, c'est délicieux. »

Il enroula ses doigts autour de mon poignet avant de prendre la boite qu'il posa plus loin sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Remus ?

- Rien, murmurai-je sans toutefois tenter de me défaire de sa prise.

- Remus, il y a quelque chose. Et étant un grand menteur moi-même, je peux accepter les mensonges de beaucoup de personnes, mais pas les tiens. »

Il disait vrai, je n'avais pas le droit de lui mentir. Je pris place près de lui, et baissant la tête, avouai :

« Je... suis surpris que le monstre puisse avoir été inoffensif envers toi, trouvant même un moyen de communiquer sans te blesser. Certes, je savais qu'il ne te ferait rien, mais... pas au point que tu lui trouves un prénom qu'il accepte. Je… je suis chamboulé. Et ému... et... perdu. »

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Je ne sais pas exactement comment c'est arrivé et ce que c'est que d'avoir à gérer un loup à l'intérieur de soi mais... il a été adorable. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de m'arracher la tête ou qu'il n'aurait pas attaqué quiconque serait entré dans la cave, mais avec moi, il a été... je n'en sais rien, gentil ?! Il s'est juste couché contre moi et je l'ai caressé un moment avant de m'endormir et voilà, c'est tout. Je pense que tu devrais lui faire plus confiance.

- Je tâcherais d'essayer. Mais... Je n'arrive juste pas à y croire. Je ne dis pas que tu me mens, mais il fait partie de moi depuis que j'ai cinq ans et... et... »

Je me tus, les souvenirs de ma vie depuis la morsure étant en partie solitaires, nomades et douloureux.

« D'accord. »

Il se releva et enfila un sous-vêtement avant de monter sur mes genoux à califourchon et de passer ses bras autour de mon cou. Il posa sa joue contre la mienne et tendit le bras pour attraper un chocolat dont il croqua la moitié. Il eut une grimace alors qu'un liquide transparent lui coulait sur le menton, une goutte s'écrasant ensuite sur son torse nu.

« Erk, fit-il ensuite, ceux-là ne sont pas top. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

J'ouvris la bouche et il comprit, me donnant ce qui restait de la praline. Elle était délicieuse, mais je devais avouer que la liqueur, pour celui qui ne s'y attendait pas et qui n'était pas habitué, pouvait être désagréable.

Je mâchai lentement, le faisant attendre et son air de plus en plus contrarié me fit sourire, avant que je ne réponde enfin :

« C'est une praline à la liqueur. C'est un alcool fort chez les moldus. Ils en ont de différents type et de différentes saveurs. Quand j'étais petit, ma mère en achetait pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il y en avait à la poire, elles étaient délicieuses. »

J'embrassai ensuite ses doigts, toujours devant ma bouche.

« Alors, mes cadeaux te plaisent ? Demandai-je ensuite plein d'espoir, même si je pensais connaitre la réponse.

- Beaucoup, sourit-il »

Il passa son doigt sur son torse pour y récupérer la liqueur qui y avait coulé et le posa contre mes lèvres.

Je pris son doigt en bouche et suçai doucement, jouant avec ma langue, me souvenant un peu de l'avoir sucé la veille.

Mais nous ne pouvions pas nous laisser emporter et je devais amener les pâtisseries en bas avant qu'elles ne perdent de leur saveur. Je lâchai donc son doigt, déçu et murmurai en embrassant son nez :

« Alors, veux-tu une de ces pâtisseries avant que je ne les descende ?

- Oui. Y'en a une avec du chocolat ?

- Je ne sais pas, regarde, répondis-je en lui présentant la boite. »

Il se lécha les lèvres en observant les pâtisseries et en choisit une dans laquelle il croqua ensuite, mettant des miettes partout sur moi et sur le lit.

« Je t'aime, soufflai-je attendri par tant de gourmandise.

- Je sais, sourit-il malicieusement avant de frotter sa joue contre la mienne. »

Je profitai du geste et fermai les yeux, posant la boite sur le côté avant de l'envelopper de mes bras, le serrant contre moi, sans trop forcer, ne voulant pas lui faire mal.

« Merci de me laisser t'aimer. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, avouai-je en un faible murmure. »

Je l'embrassai ensuite délicatement, léchant le reste de chocolat qu'il n'avait pas nettoyé et le soulevai, le reposant délicatement sur le lit.

« Je vais en cuisine, souhaites-tu m'y accompagner ou rester ici ? En cas d'attaque, je serais rapidement là, le rassurai-je, ne voulant pas le forcer à descendre alors qu'il avait mal.

- Non c'est bon, je vais m'habiller et j'arrive. »

Quand il fut prêt, nous prîmes la direction de la cuisine, la boite de pâtisseries ainsi que les croissants en main, sans oublier le cadeau pour Harry.

Dès l'instant où nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce, tous les regards se posèrent sur Draco qui en réponse, les toisa de son regard noir, avant de prendre place, grimaçant légèrement quand il s'assit.

Molly se leva alors et lui servit une tasse de chocolat qui lui rendit son sourire.

« J'ai pensé à vous, dis-je en posant la boite et le sachet sur la table. Servez-vous ! »

Puis, me tournant vers Harry, je lui tendis le sac avec son foulard, tout en disant :

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que ça te plaira. Et... merci.

- Oh Remus il est très beau merci, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Tu n'étais pas obligé. »

Il recula et je lui souris avant de jeter un œil à Draco qui nous regardait étrangement.

« De rien, dis-je tout en allant m'installer près de Draco. »

Je murmurai ensuite à son oreille :

« Tout va bien ?

- Lui aussi tu l'as baisé avant de le laisser en plan ?! Demanda-t-il, acerbe. »

Je m'étranglai, toussant ensuite tout en rougissant, avant de blanchir, m'imaginant une brève seconde faire ça... avec Harry.

« Non non, m'empressai-je de dire. Je n'ai pas baisé avec Harry. »

Un bruit de casse me fit lever la tête et je vis immédiatement Molly rouge de gêne, Harry choqué qui avait surement entendu mes paroles et Hermione qui me dévisageait sûrement ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Pour le coup, j'étais heureux que tout le monde ne soit pas présent.

« Mais il a le droit à un cadeau, continua-t-il. »

Il était toujours boudeur et ne portait aucune attention aux autres qui continuaient de nous fixer étrangement.

« Il est... le fils de mes meilleurs amis, tentai-je pour l'apaiser.

- Mouai.

- Es-tu vraiment jaloux ? Ou joues-tu avec moi ?

- Je suis vraiment jaloux et je joue avec toi. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu perdu.

« Hum... Draco, le priai-je. Si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de jeux quand les autres sont là, je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

Je n'oubliais pas d'avoir presque crié que je n'avais pas... baisé Harry.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'emballes de cette façon. »

Il se pencha à mon oreille et murmura :

« Si tu pouvais cesser de me faire bander quand les autres sont là, je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

Il lécha le lobe de mon oreille puis se recula. Il se passa les mains sur le visage avant de d'ajouter :

« J'ai besoin d'une douche. »

Ses paroles ayant fait remonter à la surface mon désir pour lui, je chuchotai au creux de son oreille, afin que personne d'autre n'entende :

« Auras-tu besoin de moi pour t'aider à te... savonner ? »

Je léchai moi aussi son oreille avant de me reculer et de sourire, prenant ensuite un croissant et mordant dedans.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Arrivé à la porte de la cuisine, il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire qui ne me disait rien qui vaille et répliqua :

« Si tu veux, mais tu ne t'approches pas de mon cul avant encore au moins une semaine. »

Et il partit en riant.

J'avalai de travers et regardai ensuite Molly, gênée au possible.

J'hésitai à me lever, ne voulant pas passer pour un... obsédé, mais je devais avouer qu'un Draco tout nu sous la douche était plus que tentant.

Ce fut Harry, qui me convainquit en disant :

« Tu devrais le... rejoindre. À cause de Voldemort et tout ça…

- Ah oui, en effet. »

Je m'empressai de sortir, pour revenir sur mes pas et le serrer dans mes bras, reconnaissant de son aide.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce quatrième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p  
Abby and Jes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : L'empreinte de l'amour

**Couple** : Remus/Draco

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco, et Jes dans celle de Remus.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 13 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice** : The Great Victoria Grant

**Résumé** : _Cette fameuse nuit du 30 juin 1997, quelques minutes avant sa mort, Albus Dumbledore avait proposé son aide au jeune Malfoy. Et si jamais Draco avait décidé d'accepter, s'il avait choisi de ne plus rentrer au manoir Malfoy ? Comment se seraient déroulés les événements ? Que serait devenu Draco ? Venez le découvrir…_

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre par semaine voir plus, _si nous sommes gentilles._

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hello people ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui ont été très appréciés, surtout que vous avez battu des records *big smile*. Vous avez tous eu mal pour Draco, et il apprécie énormément votre compassion. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise tout autant, si ce n'est plus. Bonne lecture et enjoy !

**Note Jes** : B'soir ^-^ Merci aussi pour vos reviews *-* J'espère que vous allez bien. Je tiens à prendre l'entière responsabilité de ce retard. Mais ne me fouettez pas, s'il vous plait :p Je tiens aussi à préciser ici que Remus avait préparé Draco tout de même, il n'y est pas allé à sec. Sinon vu l'heure tardive, 00h47, je ne vais pas trainer. Bonne lecture. [Pas grave storm08, elles nous font plaisir]

**Merci à** Lalyblue, ysialyse, aosarah, Archimede, red blood apple, Storm08, MyFairLadyRose, Ecnerrolf, Zifan, Edward Creed, Claire-de-plume, nightmare of Minoru, Westyversionfrench **pour leur review, mise en alerte et/ou favoris.**

**Note Bêta : **C'est gentil les filles mais je ne sais pas franchement quoi dire… Ah mais tiens c'est bien comme note ça !

* * *

**L'empreinte de l'amour**

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Draco**

Je me frottai machinalement le bras en le sentant me brûler légèrement mais ne lâchai pas ma lecture. Remus avait appris que je lisais toujours le même livre plus par dépit que par envie et il avait eu pitié de moi, ou il avait voulu me faire plaisir, au choix. Toujours est-il qu'il m'avait ramené une dizaine de livres qui venaient de la collection des Black. Certains étaient vraiment étranges, d'autres vraiment dérangeants, mais quelques-uns étaient enrichissants.

Je tournai la page de mon livre et reposai la main contre la marque. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs à présent agrémentée d'une trace de morsure bien visible. Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant depuis cette nuit... indéfinissable, et la blessure avait déjà totalement cicatrisé, même si on la distinguait parfaitement sur la marque du Mage Noir.

J'avais déjà vu Remus la fixer plusieurs fois et même s'il s'excusait encore et encore de m'avoir blessé, je n'avais pas manqué la lueur de satisfaction au fond de ses yeux chocolat. Il était fier de cette marque, lui ou son loup du moins.

La brûlure s'intensifia et je posai mon livre avant de fixer mon regard sur mon bras. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais quand Tête de Serpent avait envie de s'amuser avec moi, certes, mais c'était tout de même désagréable. Je me levai du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assis et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je me servis un verre de lait que je bus d'une traite puis ouvris le robinet d'eau froide et plaçai mon bras dessous.

J'évitais de faire cela habituellement parce que je refusais d'inquiéter Remus vu sa propension aux drames mais puisqu'ils étaient tous en pleine réunion de l'Ordre avec Shacklebolt, Tonks, Fol Œil, Bill Weasley et McGonagall, je pouvais en profiter. Je me penchai en avant, posant les bras sur le bord de l'évier et laissai tomber ma tête dessus avant de fermer les yeux.

Je sursautai en sentant une main dans mes cheveux et me redressai rapidement, laissant les gouttes sur mon bras s'écraser au sol. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je m'étais endormi comme ça.

Mon bras ne me brûlant plus, j'arrêtai le robinet et m'adossai contre le meuble de la cuisine avant de me passer les mains sur les yeux pour finir de me réveiller, la main de Remus toujours dans les cheveux. Je redressai la tête et me retrouvai face aux regards indéchiffrables des membres de l'Ordre.

Magnifique.

« Bonjour Draco, me salua McGonagall.

- Professeur.

- Nous voulions te poser quelques questions, dit Shacklebolt en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises. »

Je me tournai vers Remus, voulant savoir s'il était d'accord avec ça. J'avais espoir que lui saurait prendre ma défense s'ils dépassaient les bornes.

« Si je trouve que les questions sont du domaine du privé ou... dangereuses pour Draco, l'interrogatoire cessera. »

Je lui souris doucement et me tournai vers les membres de l'Ordre, méfiant. Ils nous observaient, Remus et moi d'une manière que je n'appréciais pas beaucoup.

« Il en va de soi, répondit McGonagall. Si nous prenions place ? »

Je soupirai et m'assis aux côtés de Remus. Il me lâcha et posa ses deux mains devant lui sur la table et la brûlure revint instantanément. Je voulais le toucher, parce que ça me faisait me sentir bien mais je ne pouvais pas juste attraper sa main comme ça. Je me tournai légèrement vers lui sur ma chaise et retirai ma chaussure d'un coup de pied puis ma chaussette aussi discrètement que possible avant de glisser mon pied sur la peau de son mollet. Il sursauta et se tourna vers moi mais je me contentai d'hausser les épaules. Mon bras avait cessé de me brûler et c'était tout ce que je désirais.

« Bien, avant tout, cet interrogatoire se fera sans veritaserum et nous comptons sur ton honnêteté, fit Shacklebolt.

- C'est une petite formalité mais... nous devons l'entendre de ta bouche. As-tu oui ou non déserté les rangs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Demanda McGonagall. »

Vraiment, c'était ce genre de questions qu'ils voulaient me poser ? Je laissai mes doigts tapoter contre la table et répondis, sarcastique :

« Non, mais j'étais tellement obéissant qu'il m'a offert des vacances et je me suis dit que j'allais venir les passer ici parce que c'est incontestablement plus charmant. »

La professeure de métamorphose me jeta son regard sévère et Remus chuchota à mon oreille :

« Réponds juste à la question, évite de les énerver. Tu n'en tireras rien de bon. »

Je soupirai mais repris néanmoins :

« Oui, j'ai... déserté ses rangs. »

Ils me regardaient tous et je savais qu'au moins la moitié d'entre eux attendait que je me plante, comme ça ils pourraient avoir leur lynchage en règle. Et malheureusement pour eux, ou pour Remus puisqu'il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui qui aurait à rattraper mes bêtises, je devenais très irritant quand j'étais nerveux.

« Bien bien, soupira Maugrey Fol Œil.

- Quelles sont les raisons qui t'ont poussé à quitter le Mage Noir ? Demanda Shacklebolt. »

Je claquai la langue contre mon palais, réprobateur, avant de réfléchir à la question.

Pourquoi ?

Je n'avais déjà pas vraiment pu répondre à cette question pour moi-même, j'allais probablement avoir du mal à les convaincre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pas vraiment, je veux dire. Je... je ne voulais pas faire ce qu'il me demandait. Et je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait demandé ? Parla pour la première le grand frère de Ron. »

Je me grattai la nuque, mal à l'aise, et m'agitai sur la chaise. Ce n'était toujours pas mon sujet de conversation préféré, loin de là. Remus bougea sa jambe contre mon pied doucement et je pris une légère inspiration avant de répondre :

« De faire rentrer les Mangemorts dans l'école et de... tuer Dumbledore. »

Il y eut un silence, et ce fut Arthur qui le rompit :

« Pourquoi est-ce Severus qui l'a tué ? Était-ce prévu entre vous ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Je... je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'échouer, à la base. Enfin je veux dire, je pensai que Dumbledore serait plus combatif et me réduirai en poussière au bout de quelques secondes, pas qu'il me laisserait le désarmer et... enfin vous voyez.

- C'est donc toi qui as désarmé Albus Dumbledore. Pourquoi donc, ne l'as-tu pas tué ? Vu que c'était une de tes missions ? Demanda Harry. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir et me crispai. D'accord, lui et moi n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais quand même, j'aurais pensé qu'il n'aurait pas pris part à leur petite vendetta.

Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à tout ça, et je ne voulais pas leur avouer que non seulement j'avais eu pitié de Dumbledore, mais qu'en plus je n'avais pas voulu le tuer. Parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Il était toujours plus du côté de Potter, bien sûr, mais il ne m'avait jamais rabaissé et il ne m'avait pas non plus puni sans raison. Mais il était hors de question que je dise ça à voix haute, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que j'avais apprécié le vieux sorcier, parce que je ne voulais pas l'apprécier, même un peu. Parce qu'il était mort, et que je n'avais rien fait pour l'empêcher.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Alors que fais-tu là ? Ajouta-t-il en... me souriant. Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué, tu ne dois pas savoir ce que tu fais là. Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas un espion. »

Remus grogna mais Har-Potter lui fit un clin d'œil discret.

« C'est ça, et Tête de Serpent a failli me tuer juste pour m'aider dans ma mission de vous espionner. »

Je me frottai les mains contre les yeux et inspirai profondément. Si je ne leur disais pas la vérité, j'allais finir à Azkaban et ce n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais, surtout après avoir trahi le Mage Noir.

« Très bien, soupirai-je. Je ne voulais pas le tuer d'accord ?! Je ne voulais pas.

- Quel est ton lien avec Remus Lupin ? Demanda Maugrey Fol Œil.

- Je pense que ça suffit pour les questions, dit Remus d'une voix sans appel. »

Oui, vas-y Remus, rebelle-toi. J'aurais même voulu qu'il laisse un peu sortir Chocolat, juste pour le plaisir de les voir perdre leurs expressions assurées.

« Non non Remus, intervint Shacklebolt, la question de Maugrey est très pertinente au contraire. »

Je sentis Remus se tendre, et il dit, tout en se levant et posant sa main sur ma nuque :

« Nous avions été clairs. Pas de question personnelle. Et cette question, rentre dans cette catégorie. L'interrogatoire est fini.

- Remus, contra Fol Œil, ce n'est pas particulièrement une question personnelle. Nous voulons connaitre ses intentions. Ton loup a décidé qu'il serait ton compagnon et nous ne remettons pas en cause tes décisions. Mais qui nous dit que Monsieur Malfoy ne se sert pas juste de toi ?

- Donc, nous devons savoir quel lien il y entre lui et toi.

- Ça suffit ! Rugit Remus, me faisant même sursauter, comme presque toutes les personnes à cette table. »

Je le regardai, là, rouge de colère, les poings sur la table.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ajouta ensuite, en regardant McGonagall :

« L'interrogatoire est terminé. Désolé de... m'être emporté. C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir Minerva. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et dit :

« Nous pouvons quitter cette pièce Draco. »

Soulagé, je m'empressai de glisser mon pied dans ma chaussure et de me lever pour monter à l'étage. Remus me laissa passer devant lui et je le sentis dans mon dos jusqu'à ce que je passe la porte de notre chambre. Je m'arrêtai au milieu de la pièce et me tournai vers lui, pas certain de savoir quoi faire. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu en colère jusqu'ici et ça ne collait tellement pas avec son comportement habituel que j'avais du mal à savoir si j'aimais ce côté de lui ou non.

Il avait pris ma défense, notre défense, devant ses amis et je savais que j'aimais ça. Il aurait pu me laisser répondre et voir ce que ça donnait. Bon sang, je me serai retrouvé à devoir leur avouer ce que je ressentais réellement pour le loup-garou mais je ne voulais pas ça.

J'avais déjà du mal à me dire qu'il allait bien falloir que j'en parle à Remus un jour ou l'autre. Parce que lui me disait qu'il m'aimait et ne cessait de me le montrer et je savais que je devais faire quelque chose moi aussi. Il n'allait certainement pas attendre indéfiniment que je me décide. Et même s'il le faisait, ça allait le faire souffrir et je ne voulais pas ça.

Mon bras recommença à s'échauffer et je posai la main dessus mais il n'était pas particulièrement chaud. Remus m'avait affirmé que la morsure était normale et que je n'allais pas me transformer en loup-garou à la prochaine pleine lune mais je trouvais tout de même cela étrange que mon bras me brûle de cette façon. Je massai la marque, espérant ainsi faire disparaitre la gêne mais cela ne fonctionna absolument pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en venant me prendre dans ses bras. »

Quand il me toucha, la brûlure cessa instantanément et je fronçai les sourcils tout en me laissant aller contre lui une minute.

« Non non ça va mais je... voudrais essayer quelque chose, si tu veux bien ?!

- Tout ce que tu veux, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. »

Je le repoussai légèrement et me détachai totalement de lui. A l'instant même où il arrêta de me toucher, la marque sur mon bras recommença à me gêner. Je tendis la main vers lui et posai mes doigts sur son poignet alors que la douleur cessait au même instant. Je recommençai l'expérience plusieurs fois, le touchant et le lâchant, dubitatif.

Mon bras arrêtait de me brûler quand je le touchais, comme lorsque le Mage Noir m'attaquait à travers la marque, sauf que la douleur était sensiblement moins importante. Bon sang, elle était même quasiment inexistante comparée à la torture que j'avais pu ressentir.

Mais avant que Remus ne me morde, mon bras ne me brûlait pas. Soit je souffrais atrocement, soit je ne ressentais rien mais j'avais cet... entre-deux.

« Vraiment étrange, marmonnai-je plus pour moi-même en me grattant distraitement la nuque.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Draco, parle-moi, je vois que quelque chose te dérange.

- C'est juste... mon bras me brûle un peu, parfois. Mais ça s'arrête quand tu me touches.

- Ton bras te brûle ? Au niveau de la marque ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste un peu gênant. Rien de comparable à avant cependant, répondis-je alors qu'il prenait mon bras et passait ses doigts sur la marque.

- Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'as plus eu de crise de douleur ? Enfin, à moins que je ne me trompe.

- Non. Mais on se touche presque tout le temps alors je pensais... que c'était juste une coïncidence. »

Il releva ma manche et inspecta la marque. Puis, il embrassa ma peau, avant de caresser du bout des doigts la morsure :

« Je me demande… si... la morsure n'y est pas pour quelque chose. Je... je me souviens de... »

Il se tut, allant s'installer sur le canapé au fond de la pièce.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il commençait une phrase et s'éloignait avant de l'avoir terminée, malgré tout attendri par son comportement. Je le rejoignis et m'assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, passant mes bras autour de son cou et glissant l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux.

« Tu te souviens de quoi, Remus ? »

Il cligna des yeux et répondit :

« C'est flou... mais je peux me souvenir du moment où j'ai vu ta marque. J'ai pensé que tu devais être à... moi, uniquement à moi, que j'étais le seul à pouvoir te marquer, que j'étais le seul à pouvoir te posséder. Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé ça, je sais que tu ne m'appartiens pas, que tu n'es pas un objet.

- C'est bon, je comprends. Mais tu t'éloignes du sujet là Rem.

- Rem ? »

Je me figeai avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure, embarrassé.

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? J'avais juste la flemme de dire ton prénom en entier... mais je peux m'en tenir à Remus si tu préfères.

- Non non, c'est juste que... Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus donné de surnom. Mais... j'aime, ça me fait plaisir.

- D'accord, soufflai-je en souriant. Et donc, tu m'as mordu sur la marque parce que tu voulais être le seul mais... tu as ressenti un truc spécial en me mordant ou... »

Je soupirai et frottai mon nez contre sa joue avant de murmurer :

« On a des conversations étranges quand même...

- Oui et non, je n'ai pas ressenti quelque chose de spécial. Enfin, il y a eu le sang et la jubilation, le contentement et le plaisir. Mais, rien qui pourrait nous aider, je pense. »

Je m'esclaffai puis secouai la tête :

« Hm, je me souviens de mon sang et de ton plaisir en effet...

- Nous devrions changer de sujet. Parler plaisir et morsure plaît un peu trop au loup et... à moi-même. »

Je me rapprochai de lui, collant nos torses, et nichai mon nez dans son cou avant de marmonner :

« Je bande aussi.

- Je sais, je le sens, se mit-il à rire.

- C'est ta faute, répliquai-je en le pinçant gentiment. Même si je dois vraiment avoir un problème pour avoir envie de réessayer... ça.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de passer à l'acte à proprement parlé, pas tant que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir être doux. Mais… nous pouvons... enflammer nos sens, souffla-t-il en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille.

- Hm... Comme cela sonne doux à mes oreilles. »

Je fis glisser ma bouche sur son cou puis le long de l'arrête de sa mâchoire avant de poser mes lèves contre les siennes.

Il se releva, me portant, puis marcha jusqu'au lit où il me déposa plus ou moins délicatement. Il se saisit de sa baguette et lança un Silencio puis me rejoignit, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les premiers rayons du soleil caressant ma joue me réveillèrent et je bougeai un peu pour me défaire de la prise que Remus avait sur mon corps. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et me frottai les yeux alors qu'il s'agitait :

« Draco ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Je vais juste boire un verre d'eau. Rendors-toi. »

Je me levai et passai un pantalon lâche puis sortis de la chambre. Je descendis les escaliers, vaguement conscient que j'étais le seul debout, puisqu'il était encore très tôt. Je trainai un peu des pieds, profitant du fait que personne ne pouvait me voir le faire, et me postai devant l'évier. J'attrapai un verre et le remplis d'eau que je bus ensuite d'un seul coup. Je me resservis un second verre et le portai à mes lèvres en essayant de me souvenir quel jour on était.

Ah oui, le 2 août, deux jours après l'anniversaire du Ô combien estimé Harry Potter qui avait eu plus de cadeaux que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible. Je grognai et secouai la tête avant de me figer en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer et des pas précipités. Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à Shacklebolt. Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes puis murmura :

« Ils arrivent. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, prêt à lui demander d'être plus clair mais il répéta les deux mêmes mots en criant cette fois-ci. Il se dirigea ensuite dans les escaliers alors que Tonks entrait à son tour dans la cuisine. Elle me jeta un peine un coup d'œil et suivit Shacklebolt en courant. Avant que je n'aie pu amorcer le moindre mouvement, la maison trembla une première fois, et juste après, la fenêtre à côté de l'évier explosa. Je lâchai mon verre et me protégeai le visage comme je pus, grimaçant en sentant des bouts de verre heurter ma peau. Je me redressai et jetai un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre maintenant sans vitre pour découvrir Bellatrix Lestrange à quelques mètres de là. Elle commença à rire mais son rire mourut sur ses lèvres quand elle m'aperçut. Elle fit ensuite un étrange sourire avant de dire :

« Oh Draco, tu n'imagines pas à quel point notre maître sera ravi de te revoir.

Je pris ces quelques mots comme signal de départ et me mis à courir vers les escaliers, ne m'inquiétant pas pour l'instant de marcher sur des morceaux de verre. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir alors que je posais mon pied sur la première marche et je rentrai dans Remus qui les descendait.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que...

- On doit partir, l'interrompis-je en commençant à monter les escaliers. »

J'attrapai sa main au passage et essayai de le tirer derrière moi mais il s'arrêta :

« Monte Draco, je m'occupe de les ralentir.

- Quoi ? Non je...

- Maintenant Draco ! M'ordonna-t-il, sa baguette en main. »

Je vis les deux Aurors redescendre les escaliers et je jurai en lâchant la main de Remus puis montai à l'étage. Là-haut, je croisai Molly Weasley qui me tendit un grand sac et je m'empressai de rentrer dans notre chambre. J'ouvris les tiroirs et récupérai des chemises, des pantalons et des sous-vêtements que je fourrai dans le sac. Je pris également nos deux foulards et l'ours en peluche ainsi que la paire de chaussures de Remus puis enfilai les miennes. Je sortis de la chambre et me tapai presque dans Molly Weasley :

« Draco, viens on doit partir, me dit-elle en marchant vers le grenier. »

Puis qu'il y avait là-haut un moyen de monter sur le toit afin de transplaner en cas d'urgence.

« Non, je vais rejoindre Remus, c'est bon. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche visiblement pour répliquer mais mon regard dut l'en dissuader parce qu'elle se contenta de plonger sa main dans son sac pour en sortir ma baguette qu'elle me tendit.

« Il n'y a plus personne à cet étage. Ne vous faites pas tuer. »

Je récupérai ma baguette et descendis les escaliers au bas desquels se battaient toujours les deux Aurors ainsi que Remus et Arthur Weasley. Je me glissai derrière Remus et attaquai l'un des Mangemorts. Nous ne pouvions pas transplaner à cause des barrières anti-transplanage qui avaient été apposées sur la maison. Il ne nous restait que deux solutions : soit on sortait de la maison pour transplaner, soit on partait par Cheminette. Bellatrix me lança un Doloris que je contrai facilement et Remus la réattaqua en retour. Arthur Weasley remarqua ma présence et me demanda s'il restait encore quelqu'un à part nous.

« Non, ils ont dû transplaner mais je ne sais pas comment on... »

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, Remus m'attrapa le bras et le décor autour de nous changea instantanément.

**POV Remus**

Quand j'avais vu Tonks cesser de nous défendre et incanter à l'abri, j'avais compris. Elle nous donnait une issue de secours en enlevant la barrière anti-transplanage. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que nous n'aurions pas pu rejoindre le grenier en toute sécurité.

J'avais alors saisi Draco une fois qu'elle eut terminé, désirant le mettre à l'abri, voyant d'autres Mangemorts arriver.

J'avais vu Arthur comprendre la même chose que moi et j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas trop tardé à le faire. C'était la marche à suivre en cas d'attaque, fuir dès que possible.

Arrivé dans la ruelle près de square Grimmaurd, je ne lâchai pas Draco et transplanai une fois de plus sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je nous menai ensuite au camp, toujours en transplanant afin d'éviter d'être suivis. C'était le seul endroit où je savais pouvoir rester quelques jours et prendre le temps de réfléchir à un meilleur endroit où aller.

Je savais que Molly avait transplané, à La Chaumière aux coquillages, mais je n'étais pas totalement apte à transplaner sur une aussi grande distance et si nous avions été découverts au QG, cela voulait dire que le Ministère avait été attaqué.

Donc, aucun moyen d'avoir un Portoloin sans prendre le risque de nous faire attaquer.

Je pensai soudain, tout en serrant Draco contre moi, rassuré qu'il n'ait rien, que je venais de perdre les dernières potions Tue-loup que j'avais eu en ma possession.

« Ça va, tu n'as rien ? Demandai-je une fois mon souffle revenu.

- Ça va, souffla-t-il en regardant autour de nous, où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Dans un camp de loups-garous. Je... nous sommes en sécurité ici, pour au moins quelques jours.

- D'accord, d'accord, répéta-t-il en continuant de s'agripper à ma main. Comment ont-ils su où vous trouvez ?! Je croyais que c'était un endroit sûr.

- Ça ne l'a plus été après la mort d'Albus, mais le Ministère encore loin des mains de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, nous avions décidé de rester un petit moment. Mais le Ministère a été attaqué. La maison était donc connue de tous les Mangemorts, sachant plus ou moins où chercher. C'était la raison première de la réunion de l'autre jour : planifier notre évacuation rapide en cas d'attaque. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi vite, murmurai-je.

- Ouais, et me mettre au courant... non ?! Jamais été dans les plans de qui que ce soit.

- Tu étais dans les miens, sois en sûr, le rassurai-je.

- Remus ? Que fais-tu et qui est-ce ? Demanda soudain Jolan. »

Je soupirai, ayant souhaité avoir plus de temps avant que le chef du camp ne nous remarque.

Jolan plissa les yeux en observant Draco et ce dernier se colla contre moi, plaçant son dos contre mon torse.

« C'est... mon compagnon, répondis-je bien obligé. Pourrions-nous rester quelques jours ? »

Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas les étrangers. Moi, j'étais un loup-garou, alors il avait eu moins de réticence. Mais Draco, c'était une toute autre histoire.

« Ton compagnon ?! Demanda-t-il en scrutant Draco attentivement. »

Il se figea en observant son bras et ajouta :

« C'est un Mangemort.

- Tout comme Fenrir, répondis-je. »

Je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était un Mangemort en fuite, il serait capable de le donner en pâture au Mage Noir.

« Tu as donc fini par rallier l'autre côté ?! Après tous tes discours sur notre besoin de rejoindre Harry Potter. »

Je ne répondis pas, et préférais souffler :

« L'amour Jolan, l'amour est plus fort que tous les idéaux. »

Il me sourit et dit :

« Tu sembles... mieux, en effet. Combien de temps as-tu prévu de rester ?

- Quelques jours, mentis-je. »

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une fois un repas et un peu de repos, nous quitterions ce camp avant la nuit. Maintenant que Jolan avait vu la marque de Draco, c'était trop dangereux.

« Très bien. Tu peux reprendre ta chambre de la dernière fois. Je dois y aller, mais Vasic n'est pas loin si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Je hochai la tête et entrainai Draco avec moi, réfléchissant déjà à où nous pourrions aller. Il était hors de question qu'il dorme dehors comme il m'était souvent arrivé de le faire.

Je devais lui apporter un minimum de confort, même précaire.

Une fois dans "ma chambre", une pièce ridiculement petite, avec un trou dans le mur pour faire passer un peu de lumière et un tas de paille dans un coin en guise de lit, ainsi qu'un petit meuble qui penchait sur le côté avec quelques parchemins, une vieille plume et un peu d'encre, je lâchai Draco et allai écrire un mot avant de le lui passer.

« Ne défais pas tes bagages, nous n'allons pas rester plus que quelques heures »

Je ne leur faisais pas assez confiance pour croire qu'ils n'allaient pas nous espionner.

Il hocha la tête et s'appuya contre moi en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Tu verras, dis-je, les gens ici sont très gentils.

- Hm hm, je n'en doute pas... »

J'embrassai ses cheveux et ne pus que m'inquiéter pour Harry, bien qu'il ait eu des instructions strictes sur la marche à suivre en cas d'attaques. Minerva avait été intraitable là-dessus.

« Nous devrions reprendre des forces, soufflai-je en allant m'allonger sur la paille. Viens, dis-je en ouvrant les bras. »

Je pouvais voir à son regard que le manque flagrant de matelas le dégoûtait.

Cependant, il retira ses chaussures et s'installa non pas à mes côtés mais au-dessus de moi. Il nicha son nez dans mon cou et passa l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

« Tu as l'air bien plus confortable.

- Je sais, ris-je avant de sentir... du sang.

- Draco, es-tu blessé ? Demandai-je.

- Quoi ? Non je... ah oui, peut-être. Je crois que j'ai marché sur du verre.

- Montre-moi, exigeai-je. »

Il se leva et me montra ses pieds. Il y avait bien un bout de verre et quelques coupures.

Je lui demandai de rester là et allai chercher un bac où je lançai un Aguamenti pour pouvoir nettoyer ses plaies. Pour le bandage, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien ici, je déchirai un bout de t-shirt et une fois les plaies nettoyées, j'enroulai le morceau de tissu autour de son pied.

« Nous devons garder un œil là-dessus.

- D'accord. »

Je me rallongeai ensuite et Draco se remit sur moi. Il ne fut pas long à s'endormir, alors que moi, j'étais à l'affut du moindre bruit.

Je devais aussi réfléchir à un endroit où nous pourrions aller. Le mieux serait un endroit où je pourrais me transformer sans danger, et surtout sans risquer la vie de Draco. Donc, tenter de rejoindre la Chaumière aux coquillages n'était pas une option, même si Draco aurait été mieux là-bas. Je ne pouvais juste pas me séparer de lui, pas maintenant alors que le Ministère était aux mains du Mage Noir.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que je pensais à la Cabane Hurlante, endroit que Dumbledore m'avait offert pour mes transformations.

C'était un endroit où nous pourrions être en sécurité, personne n'allant jamais là-bas.

Je fus rassuré et quand j'entendis que le repas était servi, je poussai légèrement Draco, mais ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa rapidement et regarda tout autour de lui avant de me regarder et de secouer la tête.

« Je vais juste nous chercher de quoi manger un peu. _Il n'y a rien_, mimai-je avec la bouche.

- Oui, oui, je... je viens avec toi. »

Je secouai la tête et il sembla comprendre.

« Je reviens vite, le rassurai-je en le repoussant complètement. »

C'était trop dangereux de manger avec les autres, ils pourraient poser des questions sur Draco et son allégeance.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La nuit allait bientôt tomber et tout en lançant un sort de rétrécissement informulé sur nos affaires, les mettant ainsi dans l'une de mes poches, je pris la main de Draco, posant mon doigt sur sa bouche. Je dis ensuite assez fort pour qu'on puisse m'entendre si on nous espionnait :

« Ça te dirait un petit bain sous les étoiles ?

- Seulement si c'est moi qui te savonne le dos... »

Je souris et l'embrassai avant de nous faire sortir. Nous tombâmes sur Vasic et je dis, tout enjoué :

« Nous allons aller nous baigner. Si vous entendez des cris, n'y faites pas attention. »

Je lui lançai un regard lubrique, ou ce que j'espérais en être un et il bougea ses sourcils, me montrant qu'il avait compris mon sous-entendu. Il nous dit, tout en continuant sa route :

« Amusez-vous bien... »

Nous prîmes la direction de la rivière et une fois sur place, je n'attendis pas et n'entendant rien aux alentours, agrippai Draco, le serrant contre moi, puis transplanai.

Quand il remarqua où nous étions, il recula et dit, de la peur dans la voix :

« Pourquoi nous as-tu amené ici ?

- Nous allons rester ici un petit moment, c'est un endroit où je peux me transformer sans risquer la vie des autres, expliquai-je. »

Je commençai à marcher, pour longer la maison et accéder au parc de Poudlard où, logiquement, il ne devait y avoir personne, surtout à cette heure. Les cours n'ayant pas repris, j'espérais qu'il n'y avait pas les barrières de protection.

« Attends Rem on... C'est la Cabane Hurlante !

- Oui, je sais, soufflai-je intérieurement amusé. »

Il cessa de me suivre et tira sur ma main avant de la lâcher, reculant.

« Je ne vais pas là-dedans Remus ! Même pas en rêve !

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en me retournant.

- C'est la Cabane Hurlante, dit-il en détachant bien chaque mot.

- Oui, je le sais. Et c'est un endroit sûr où personne ne vient jamais. Nous y serons bien pour quelques temps. Allez viens, ne trainons pas, nous devons atteindre le Saule cogneur au plus vite.

- Bien sûr qu'il n'y a personne, c'est hanté ! Il faudrait être fou pour aller là-dedans.

- Ce n'est pas hanté, affirmai-je en prenant sa main. Me fais-tu confiance ? Demandai-je ensuite en l'attirant à moi.

- Tu triches. Parce que si je dis oui, je vais finir dans cette foutue cabane, mais si je dis non c'est... tu triches !

- Fais-moi confiance, je connais cette cabane mieux que personne, fis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais j'admets qu'elle semble hantée avec toutes les fenêtres barricadées, ainsi que les portes. Et son côté sombre et noir sans oublier le jardin abandonné. Albus s'était donné beaucoup de mal. »

J'eus une vague de chagrin en pensant à lui et embrassai le front de Draco qui sembla comprendre.

« Ok ok, mais si je me fais tuer dans mon sommeil par un fantôme ou autre, je reviendrai te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

Je souris, puis repris mon sérieux en disant :

« Maintenant, restons silencieux et sur nos gardes. Si nous nous faisons attaquer, place toute ta concentration dans la défense et non dans l'attaque. Nous devons juste atteindre le Saule Cogneur et puis nous serons en sécurité.

- C'est ça, juste atteindre le Saule... Attends quoi ?! Tu te moques de moi ? Tu veux aller saluer le Saule Cogneur avant d'aller dans la Cabane Hurlante ! Si tu veux me tuer, y'a des moyens plus simples tu sais.

- Cesse d'avoir peur et aie un plus confiance en moi, dis-je en le tirant à ma suite.

- Ce n'est pas la confiance le problème, répliqua-t-il en me suivant tout de même. C'est plutôt... non laisse tomber. »

Il dégaina sa baguette et j'en fis de même, soudain alerte aux moindres bruits. Nous avançâmes rapidement, la nuit couvrant de plus en plus le ciel. Quand nous eûmes atteint le parc de Poudlard, je nous menai au Saule Cogneur. J'allai appuyer sur le nœud à la base du tronc, ce qui fit s'immobiliser l'arbre. Je dis ensuite alors que Draco était resté en retrait :

« Cet arbre a été planté l'année de ma rentrée à Poudlard.

- Ah bon ? Murmura-t-il. »

Les branches cessèrent de bouger et le passage apparut. Je me retournai alors et vis les yeux choqués de Draco pointés sur moi, et son visage blême. Je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait vu approcher l'un des arbres les plus dangereux de Poudlard. Il avait sûrement dû avoir peur pour moi avant d'être surpris par le fait que l'arbre s'était immobiliser à mon contact.

Je souris alors, me grattant le menton tout en me disant que j'aurais dû lui expliquer tout ça bien plus tôt.

« Viens, murmurai-je en regardant autour de nous. »

Il se gratta la nuque et soupira mais me rejoignit, non sans garder un œil sur l'arbre.

Quand nous fûmes dans le passage, je pus entendre les branches se remettre en mouvement, créant un bruit sourd. Je pris la main de Draco dans la mienne, le tirant en avant.

Nous marchâmes quelques minutes, puis nous dûmes nous accroupir pour atteindre la trappe menant à la Cabane.

Une fois dans la pièce, je présentai ma main à Draco pour l'aider à me rejoindre.

Puis, tout en le serrant dans mes bras, je jetai un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Rien n'avait changé, que ce soit les griffes dans les tapisseries ou le sol en bois couvert de poussière. Sans oublier le lit au fond de la pièce, si abimés par mes nuits ici.

« Alors, tu penses toujours que cette maison est hantée ? Demandai-je en prenant ses lèvres d'assaut.

- Plus que jamais ! Répondit-il après avoir rompu le baiser. »

J'embrassai son front, sortant ensuite nos affaires avant de leur rendre une taille normale. Je les déposai dans un coin, puis dis, tout en lançant un Aguamenti dans une coupole intacte trouvée à l'entrée de la pièce :

« Installe-toi sur le lit et montre-moi tes pieds. »

Il se posta devant le lit mais sembla hésiter avant de monter dessus.

« Je ne voudrais pas faire le difficile mais... tu crois que ces draps ont été lavés au cours du dernier siècle ?!

- Non, je ne pense pas. Nous pourrions lancer quelques sorts de nettoyage après, mais d'abord, occupons-nous de toi. »

Je me mis à genoux et pris son pied en main. Cela ne semblait pas s'être infecté et j'en étais heureux.

Je nettoyai avec de l'eau et Draco gémit :

« Aie. Rappelle-moi de toujours mettre des chaussures à l'avenir.

- Promis, dis-je tout en me relevant. »

J'allai chercher un autre bout de tissu et revins m'occuper de son pied.

Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas plus se blesser.

Une fois fini, je dis, tout en prenant place à ses côtés :

« Demain, je regarderai pour essayer de nous laisser un passage en retirant une ou deux lattes de bois barrant une des fenêtres. Et j'irai nous chercher quelque chose à manger. Mais d'ici là, nous devons nous occuper de rendre cet endroit plus propre. »

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, de façon aérienne. Il sourit et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je nous couchai sur le lit et Draco nous fit rouler pour qu'il puisse être au-dessus de moi.

Il m'embrassa profondément, ne nous laissant que peu de temps pour respirer. Je me laissai faire, de bonne guerre, appréciant chaque seconde en sa compagnie.

Quand je nous sentis devenir plus qu'excités, je le repoussai délicatement.

Il se pinça les lèvres puis vint mordiller mon lobe d'oreille, ce qui me fit gémir. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de ce traitement, mais quand sa main se posa sur mon pantalon, bien trop près d'une partie tendue de mon corps, je le repoussai une fois de plus et dis, d'une voix taquine et légèrement séductrice, n'en ayant pas encore l'habitude :

« Si tu veux que nous fassions quelque chose, autant le faire dans une maison propre.

- Ou alors, on nettoiera plus tard, souffla-t-il. »

Il glissa l'une de ses mains sur ma nuque et reprit mes lèvres tout en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de ma braguette.

**POV Draco**

Je n'avais aucune envie de nettoyer. Je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir comment faire.

En fait, non, j'étais sûr de ne pas savoir comment.

Et caresser Remus était bien plus agréable, de toute façon.

Je n'avais clairement pas été rassuré quand il avait parlé de la Cabane Hurlante et encore moins quand on s'était retrouvé face au Saule Cogneur, mais finalement, on était encore vivants tous les deux. Pour l'instant du moins.

Remus avait beau clamer que l'endroit n'était ni hanté, ni dangereux, je n'étais pas certain d'y croire réellement. Les rumeurs naissaient toujours de quelque chose et les cris que les habitants de Pré-au-lard avaient entendus, ils ne les avaient pas inventés. Alors soit l'endroit était hanté et nous ne passerions pas la nuit, soit Remus me cachait quelque chose. Et si la première solution était la bonne, je préférais faire autre chose de ma dernière nuit que nettoyer.

Je me rassis sur le bassin de Remus correctement sans cesser de l'embrasser et tirai sur ses bras pour qu'il se laisse tomber sur le dos. Me la jouer dominant avec un loup-garou n'était probablement pas l'idée du siècle, mais je préférais gérer un peu les choses.

La dernière fois que je m'étais complètement laissé faire, cela s'était mal terminé, pour moi du moins. Je m'allongeai sur lui, m'appuyant sur un coude alors que mon autre main défaisait la braguette de son pantalon. Il grogna et essaya de me repousser mais je glissai la main dans son caleçon et il cessa tout mouvement. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres que je déposai contre son pouls. Il déglutit difficilement et je mordis délicatement sa pomme d'Adam tout en faisant glisser ma main le long de sa hampe, lentement. Très lentement.

« Draco, je ne suis... Oh Merlin... Hum, je ne suis pas sûr de le contrôler. Tu... tu devrais cesser... Oh... »

Je ris un peu, ravi de lui faire perdre ses moyens de cette façon. Je prenais tout de même note de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à aller au bout aujourd'hui, pas tant que je ne serais pas certain qu'il pouvait se contrôler. Mais vu que tout ceci était très nouveau pour lui, il n'était probablement toujours pas capable de le faire. Et il était hors de question que les choses se passent comme la dernière fois.

J'arrêtai de bouger ma main et le lâchai pour me redresser afin de descendre son pantalon et son sous-vêtement sur ses mollets. Je repris son sexe en main mais sans amorcer le moindre mouvement. Il balança ses hanches contre cette dernière mais je le bloquai en me recouchant sur lui. Je savais très bien que je ne pouvais l'arrêter que parce qu'il me laissait faire et ça me fit plaisir de savoir que cette fois-ci, il pensait également à moi. Je me penchai à son oreille et susurrai :

« Chocolat doit se contrôler, et toi aussi. Parce que je ne veux toujours pas que tu me prennes. Mais si tu me promets d'être sage, je serai très gentil avec toi. Vraiment très gentil. »

Je léchai ensuite le lobe de son oreille puis repartis explorer son cou en attendant sa réponse.

« Je... Je vais essayer. Mais tu peux être gentil à quel... point ? »

Je ris et lâchai une fois de plus son sexe, le faisant gémir de dépit. Je tirai sur son pull qu'il m'aida à lui retirer puis posai mes mains sur son torse que je caressai. Je me penchai ensuite et ma langue suivit bientôt mes doigts, léchant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau, embrassant chaque cicatrice.

Il gémissait et soupirait de bien-être alors que je continuais mon exploration. Il grogna quand je croquai les os de ses hanches et ses poings enserraient compulsivement les draps alors que je caressais et léchais le haut de ses cuisses. Je me redressai ensuite quelque peu et observai son sexe suintant de désir. Je soufflai dessus et immédiatement, Remus frémit d'impatience. Je fis glisser mon doigt le long de sa hampe et bientôt mes lèvres et ma langue le remplacèrent, le léchant sans cependant le prendre en bouche. Je ris une nouvelle fois alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter.

« Par Morgane, lâcha-t-il. »

Je me redressai quelque peu et ancrai mon regard dans le sien puis murmurai, taquin :

« Je pourrais être vexé que tu murmures le nom d'une autre alors que... »

Je m'interrompis et le pris en bouche. Il jura et serra les draps plus forts entre ses poings. Je le suçai lentement et profondément tout en laissant mes mains parcourir ses flancs. Il amorça un mouvement de hanches, me demandant d'accélérer mais je refusai, ce qui le fit grogner :

« Draco... ne l'énerve pas, s'il... te... plaît.

- Fais-moi confiance, répliquai-je le lâchant une seconde avant de le reprendre en bouche. »

Je continuai à ce rythme pendant encore une ou deux minutes avant d'accélérer un peu. Au bout de quelques secondes, je pris une cadence qui lui convenait mais à chaque fois que je le sentais proche de l'orgasme, je ralentissais ou le lâchais pour le cajoler autrement. Je savais que je n'avais pas une grande marge de manœuvre à cause de son loup et de leur excitation mais je savais qu'il allait vraiment apprécier ça au final.

Je le torturai de cette façon trois fois avant de finalement le mener à l'orgasme. J'hésitai une seconde à reculer mais après tout, autant finir en beauté.

J'espérais intérieurement l'avoir assez épuisé pour qu'il ne cherche pas à me prendre, ne sachant pas si j'avais réellement soulagé son loup ou si je l'avais seulement beaucoup excité. Étant moi-même très excité, je souhaitais tout de même qu'il ne m'oublie pas et m'aide un peu avec mon problème.

Je remontai jusqu'à son cou en déposant des baisers sur son ventre puis le long de son torse pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Je glissai l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, jouant avec les mèches les plus longues et posai ma joue contre la sienne.

Il passa un bras autour de moi, me serrant contre lui, avant que je ne sente sa bouche dans mes cheveux.

« Donne-moi quelques minutes... le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et je m'occupe de toi. Et bien que je ne veuille pas savoir où tu as appris à faire ça, je... Merci. »

Je mordis l'arrête de sa mâchoire puis répliquai :

« Tu m'inspires...

- M'en voilà ravi. »

Il commença à me caresser le dos, alors que je pouvais entendre sa respiration ralentir.

Quand cette dernière fut calme et lente, Remus cessa de faire aller et venir sa main dans mon dos.

Je relevai la tête et le vis, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte.

Je plissai les yeux et grinçai des dents en réalisant qu'il venait de s'endormir. J'hésitai une seconde entre le laisser dormir ou le réveiller mais je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'état dans lequel j'étais. Je me léchai les lèvres en l'observant ainsi, nu, calme et beau.

Qui aurait cru qu'il était aussi beau ?!

Pas moi, c'était certain.

Je mordis le lobe de son oreille doucement d'abord puis me rendant compte que ça ne le réveillait pas, je décidai de faire autrement. Je me couchai sur lui et appuyai mon bassin contre le sien avant de bouger doucement, me mordant les lèvres en sentant le plaisir monter en moi. Je posai ma bouche sur la jointure entre son cou et son épaule et mordis, très fort.

Son corps se tendit et j'entendis :

« Oh, je... hum... Draco, que fais-tu ?

- Tu m'as encore laissé en plan, marmonnai-je.

- Désolé, fit-il avant de brusquement inverser nos positions. »

Je gémis et m'accrochai à sa nuque tout en continuant d'onduler contre lui.

Il commença à mordiller mon cou et je rejetai la tête en arrière, lui donnant ainsi un meilleur accès. Sa main se posa sur mon membre, par-dessus mes vêtements et je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, voire crier.

« Non, laisse-toi aller. Crie pour moi. »

Il posa sa bouche contre la mienne une fraction de seconde, me laissant à peine en profiter, puis je le sentis déboutonner mon pantalon et glisser sa main dans mon sous-vêtement.

Je criai lorsqu'il me prit en main puis me mordis violemment la lèvre. Le sucer m'avait vraiment excité et je n'allais probablement pas durer longtemps.

Je passai l'une de mes jambes autour de ses hanches et m'agrippai fermement à ses cheveux. Je lui faisais probablement mal mais je ne m'en souciais pas plus que ça. Et si ça le dérangeait, il ne me le fit pas savoir. Je me jetais presque dans sa main, en voulant plus, plus vite.

Bon sang, j'avais vraiment bien fait de le réveiller.

Je vins quelques minutes ou secondes plus tard et me laissai retomber sur le matelas, en sueur et haletant, tentant désespérément de reprendre mon souffle.

Une fois que j'eus récupéré, Remus m'embrassa et se recoucha à mes côtés. Je jetai un œil à la pièce toujours aussi sale et lugubre. Les murs étaient marqués de traces de coups et de griffes, le peu de meuble qu'il y avait étaient cassés et le sol était vraiment crasseux. J'eus un sourire en effleurant la joue du loup avec mon nez puis demandai :

« Il y a une salle de bains ici ?!

- Oui, au premier étage. Mais... je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit à ton goût. »

Je haussai les épaules et me levai, ayant vraiment besoin d'une douche, ou de quoi que ce soit y ressemblant. Je pris un boxer et me penchai sur Remus, à moitié-endormi, et lui dis :

« Dis que tu es d'accord.

- Par rapport à quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Dis juste que tu l'es, s'il te plaît, murmurai-je avant de lécher le lobe de son oreille.

- Oui oui, je le suis. Bien que je sente m'être fait piéger, souffla-t-il.

- Cool. Je ne fais pas le ménage. »

Je l'embrassai avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit puis me reculai, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais tu peux dormir d'abord si tu veux. Moi je vais me laver.

- Sale petit... Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ? Finit-il par dire.

- Je suis un Serpentard Rem, voilà pourquoi.

- Allez file te laver, je vais m'occuper du ménage. Mais après ça, je dormirais surement quelques heures, n'ayant toujours pas fermé l'œil depuis l'attaque.

- Si je crie, c'est que je me suis fait attaquer par le truc qui doit forcément vivre ici, rétorquai-je en grimpant les escaliers.

- En effet, vérifie tes arrières, il n'est peut-être pas si loin ! Dit-il d'une voix faussement apeurée.

- Pervers ! »

Je l'entendis rire alors que j'ouvrai plusieurs portes, dans l'optique de trouver la salle de bains. La première pièce sur laquelle je tombai était une vielle salle toute aussi décrépie que le reste de la maison et totalement vide. Totalement flippante également. La deuxième porte donnait sur une pièce à peu près semblable mais qui contenait un piano et un bureau, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. J'ouvris finalement la troisième porte et entrai dans la salle de bains, enfin... si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Elle devait faire trois mètres sur deux et contre le mur en face de la porte se tenait une baignoire très sale et abimée. Il y avait des toilettes contre le mur de droite et un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir contre le mur de gauche. Je posai mon sous-vêtement sur mon épaule et me penchai sur la baignoire pour mettre l'eau en route. Je reculai, dégoûté, alors que de la boue sortait du robinet.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'eau devint enfin claire même si elle n'était pas très chaude. Magnifique. Je laissai mes doigts tapoter contre la baignoire en réfléchissant à si je voulais vraiment me laver là-dedans ou non. Je levai les yeux au ciel en réalisant à quel point j'avais été idiot avant de crier :

« Remus ! »

Je n'eus aucune réponse. Je l'appelais une seconde fois mais il ne daigna toujours pas me répondre. Je fronçai les sourcils, et tapotai plus fortement mes doigts contre l'acrylique du bain avant de les enlever vivement mais c'était déjà trop tard, ils étaient noirs de crasse.

Je les passai sous l'eau et regardai autour de moi ce que je pourrai utiliser pour faire venir Remus jusqu'ici. J'aperçu un vieux bocal en verre sur le lavabo que j'attrapai avant de le jeter au sol un peu plus loin. Il explosa et fit beaucoup de bruit.

Au moins Remus ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Je posai tout de même une vieille couverture qui trainait par terre sur les débris de verre pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse en marchant dessus.

Il ouvrit enfin la porte, passant uniquement la tête dans l'entrebâillement et demanda :

« T'es-tu blessé ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu fais le ménage là n'est-ce pas ?! Ce serait bien que tu commences par la salle de bain, c'est vraiment sale.

- Non non Draco. Je fais le ménage dans toute la maison, excepté cette pièce. Deviens adulte et utilise ta baguette ou tes bras, au choix. »

Il referma la porte et cria :

« Et ne te blesse pas !

- Je vais m'ouvrir les veines exprès ! Rétorquai-je en tapant dans la baignoire. »

D'accord, je me comportais comme un sale gosse mais je ne voulais pas faire le ménage. Je n'allais pas faire le ménage.

Je coupai l'eau, enfilai mon caleçon et ouvris la porte avant de sortir en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur le verre. Je redescendis les marches et passai à côté de Remus sans lui jeter un regard puis m'allongeai sur le ventre.

« Je te préviens Draco, je ne le ferais pas à ta place, fit Remus de la même voix qu'il utilisait dans ses cours.

- Je m'en fous, je ne me laverais pas et puis c'est tout !

- Comme tu veux, je me faisais juste une joie de te récompenser. »

Je serrai des dents en l'entendant mais ne répondis rien. Il disait ça pour m'inciter à le faire mais il était hors de question que je cède. Sauf que ma curiosité pris le dessus et je m'assis sur le lit en lui demandant, méfiant :

« Quel genre de récompense ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'avais pensé à quelques caresses... buccales plus un massage. Mais si tu souhaites rester sale tout le temps que nous resterons ici, c'est toi qui vois !

- Tu m'appâtes avec du sexe, vraiment ? Répliquai-je en souriant, sarcastique. Sérieusement Remus, tu es celui qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de me toucher et tu as un loup en toi qui me veut vraiment beaucoup. Mais c'est tentant. Fais monter les enchères et je reconsidèrerais peut-être la question. »

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se montre créatif pour me forcer à faire le ménage, et même, je n'allais pas faire le ménage ! La cuisine ou la vaisselle pourquoi pas, mais pas le ménage. Cependant, je voulais quand même savoir ce qu'il avait à me proposer.

« Eh bien... si tu fais l'effort de nettoyer la salle de bains, je consentirais à inverser les rôles. »

Merlin. Il était sérieux ?!

« Ton loup n'acceptera pas ça.

- Je me charge du loup, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je soupirai alors que je sentais mon sexe durcir rapidement rien qu'à la pensée de prendre Remus. Je fermai les yeux et me mordis la lèvre pour me calmer tout en croisant les jambes, essayant ainsi de masquer mon excitation.

« Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? Le questionnai-je toujours dubitatif malgré tout.

- Je te le dirais une fois que tu auras nettoyé.

- Je ne connais pas les sorts. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que mes parents ont pris le temps de m'enseigner, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Essaie de voir quel sortilège appris en cours peut t'aider. Si tu cherches bien, tu n'as aucunement besoin de connaitre d'autre sort. Et puis, je suppose que tu sais utiliser tes bras.

- Même pas en rêve ! »

Je me laissai retomber en arrière sur le matelas. Agacé qu'il ne cède pas. Tant pis, je n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Sauf que sa proposition tourna encore et encore dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier ou à faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Je me relevai et attrapai ma baguette d'un geste rageur avant de me tourner vers lui.

« Je vais te faire la gueule, je te préviens juste. Et si tu m'as baratiné, je me casse !

- Et je serais déçu que tu me fasses la gueule. Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire ma vie avec un gamin prétentieux qui ne sait pas nettoyer une simple salle de bains. Et si tu te sens vexé, ne t'en déplaise, fit-il soudain des plus sérieux. »

Puis, il soupira et ajouta :

« Désolé, je me fais du souci pour les autres et je me demande comment nous allons pouvoir faire pour nous nourrir un minimum avec ce que j'ai... C'est à dire : pas plus de deux gallions. Et toi, tu refuses de simplement décrasser une baignoire.

- Seuls ceux qui ne sont bons à rien d'autre font le ménage ! C'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé ! Les Malfoy sont au-dessus des autres ! On se doit d'être désagréable parce que c'est comme ça qu'on se fait respecter, avec les regards noirs et les réflexions désagréables ! Le ménage et tout le reste, c'est pour les elfes de maison ! Alors oui, je vais faire la gueule parce que c'est dégradant de faire ça ! Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, je suis coincé ici et je n'ai plus un sou. Et si j'ai bien compris, on a deux gallions pour vivre jusqu'à ce que Potter ne réduise le Mage Noir en pièce ! Plus d'argent, plus de libre-arbitre, et maintenant plus de dignité ! »

Je m'interrompis, fou de rage et tremblant.

Bon sang, je n'avais plus rien.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et montai à l'étage avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bains crasseuse. J'inspirai profondément plusieurs fois et posai les mains froides contre mes joues brûlantes. J'ouvris le robinet et laissai couler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne propre puis glissai mon bras dessous, Voldemort ayant choisi ce moment précis pour refaire une apparition.

Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir fait une telle crise mais je venais juste de réaliser à quel point j'étais tombé bas. Sauf que Remus était le seul à être encore de mon côté et je venais de m'énerver contre lui pour une stupide histoire de ménage.

Je retirai mon bras de sous le robinet et glissai ma tête à la place. Je frissonnai alors que l'eau froide engorgeait mes cheveux et coulait sur mes joues. Je restai dans cette position quelques minutes avant de me relever et d'observer la pièce que je devais nettoyer.

Merlin, je n'allais jamais y arriver.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce cinquième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p  
Abby and Jes**

***Suite du disclaimer : **Jolan et Vasic sont des personnages qui nous appartiennent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : L'empreinte de l'amour

**Couple** : Remus/Draco

**Genre** : Romance/ Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco, et Jes dans celle de Remus.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 13 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice** : The Great Victoria Grant

**Résumé** : _Cette fameuse nuit du 30 juin 1997, quelques minutes avant sa mort, Albus Dumbledore avait proposé son aide au jeune Malfoy. Et si jamais Draco avait décidé d'accepter, s'il avait choisi de ne plus rentrer au manoir Malfoy ? Comment se seraient déroulés les événements ? Que serait devenu Draco ? Venez le découvrir…_

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre par semaine voir plus, _si nous sommes gentilles._

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hi folks ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait très plaisir. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire d'autre alors je vais juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant, si ce n'est plus ;p, que les autres. Enjoy !

**Note Jes** : B'soir mes petits lecteurs adorés (et lectrices aussi ^^). Nous voici avec la suite, plus rapidement vu que nous sommes gentilles. Si si, je vous assure, nous sommes vraiment gentilles. (a) Sinon, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, tout comme j'ai aimé la coécrire avec Abby. Bonne lecture !

**Merci à** Westyversionfrench, Ecnerrolf, mandala7338, red blood apple, MyFairLadyRose, Zifan, stefanyboh, beyourselfHP **pour leur review, mise en alerte et/ou favoris.**

* * *

**L'empreinte de l'amour**

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Remus**

Quand il avait fait sa crise, je l'avais laissé faire, sentant qu'il en avait besoin ; besoin de dire les choses et de les ressentir. Il devait se rendre compte que nous n'étions plus au QG et une guerre était en cours que la vie n'était pas facile. Et encore moins avec moi.

Une fois que j'entendis la porte claquer, je soupirai, tiraillé entre le rejoindre et l'aider, voire nettoyer à sa place, ou le laisser apprendre cette leçon de vie.

Je décidai de le laisser seul, et de m'atteler à nettoyer le reste de la maison, ce qui n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Certes, de mon temps elle était entretenue un minimum, mais là, depuis combien d'années avait-elle été à l'abandon ?

Je me dirigeai vers ce qui avait été une cuisine, me disant que nous aurions besoin de cette pièce, si tant est que je puisse trouver de quoi cuisiner. Mais pour Draco, j'étais prêt à tout, même à aller du côté moldu et... voler. Certes, c'était mal, mais en temps de guerre, il ne fallait pas faire la fine bouche et tant que je restais raisonnable, ne volant que ce dont nous avions besoin un minimum, je pouvais encore vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

Quand mon regard inspecta la pièce terriblement poussiéreuse et sale, les murs noircis et des toiles d'araignées pendantes d'un coin à l'autre, je n'attendis pas plus et commençai à lancer sortilèges sur sortilèges. La fatigue arriva rapidement, mais autant essayer de tout finir aujourd'hui.

En magie, il y avait à peu près un sort pour chaque chose, le tout était de les connaître. Mais le plus complexe était d'avoir assez d'énergie pour utiliser assez de sortilèges pour ce genre de corvée. Ces derniers, utilisés l'un juste après l'autre vidait rapidement les réserves magiques d'un sorcier moyen en quelques heures. Et avec l'attaque subie, plus les transplanages, je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de finir toute la bâtisse. Et puis, la nuit étant tombée depuis un petit moment, je n'avais qu'une hâte, me glisser dans un lit propre et dormir.

Quand la cuisine me sembla acceptable, je décidai de rendre le lit plus accueillant et lançai des sorts de propreté sur les draps et les couvertures avant de dépoussiérer le sol autour et d'enlever les filaments de poussière qui tombaient du plafond.

J'allai ensuite dans les autres pièces, avançant plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. Je ne m'attardai pas sur les tapis au sol, me disant que ceux-là pouvaient attendre le lendemain avant d'être nettoyés, mais je les déposai dans une pièce vide.

Je décrassai le piano avec un linge trouvé par terre, puis rendis plus propre le sol, ainsi que les coins où la poussière s'était accumulée.

Bien vite, je me retrouvai au grenier, et vis une serpillère et un balai pour le nettoyage. Je les pris et descendis ensuite au rez-de-chaussée.

Je les déposai dans le coin de la cuisine et allai voir si Draco s'en était sorti.

Je frappai trois coups à la porte, mais le silence me répondit.

Je refrappai trois coups, ne l'entendant pas dans les autres pièces, et j'eus soudain peur qu'il ne soit parti... pour retourner chez lui.

Paniqué, j'entrouvris la porte et cette dernière se referma presque sur mon nez. J'entendis ensuite :

« Dégage !

- Très bien, je vais rester devant la porte. »

Il ne répondit rien mais bientôt, j'entendis un bruit sourd suivi d'une litanie de jurons.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte, mais une fois encore, elle me claqua au nez.

« Je t'ai dit « dégage » ! Va te coucher et avec un peu de chance j'aurai fini quand tu te réveilleras ! Bonne nuit !

- Draco, plaidai-je. Laisse-moi au moins... »

Quoi, l'aider ? Non, je devais le laisser faire. Si je l'aidais, il aurait toujours l'impression que quelqu'un allait toujours tout faire à sa place.

« Très bien, je te laisse.

- Parfait ! Rétorqua-t-il. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit sourd retentit suivi d'un grand fracas et d'une autre litanie de jurons.

J'ouvris la porte, entendant que la voix ne venait pas du tout de derrière, et vis... le sol presque inondé, de l'eau partout. Et ce n'était toujours pas propre, l'eau crasseuse le confirmant. Draco était au sol, un air dépité sur le visage, ce dernier taché par endroit.

Je m'accroupis, et demandai :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ça me gonfle, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Souffla-t-il en jetant sa baguette contre le mur.

- Comment as-tu procédé ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- S'il te plaît, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux. »

Il éloigna sa tête de ma main et rétorqua :

« Ne me touche pas, je suis sale.

- Je m'en fous, fis-je en replaçant ma main où elle était.

- Pas moi ! »

Il s'éloigna une nouvelle fois et se releva pour aller s'asseoir sur la baignoire. Son sous-vêtement auparavant blanc était maintenant marron et ses cheveux avaient une couleur étrange. Il se passa la main sur la nuque avant de soupirer :

« J'ai essayé avec les sorts et ça n'a pas marché. Et après j'ai mis de l'eau par terre mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'essuyer et... juste va-t-en ok ?! Je sais que je suis nul, je n'ai pas besoin que tu te moques.

- Non, je suis fier de toi, avouai-je. Ça me prouve que tu as essayé alors que j'avais peur que tu restes juste là, les bras croisés à attendre que je décide de le faire pour toi. Je te montrerais comment faire, dans une pièce moins sale, ce sera moins fatiguant. »

Je me levai et fis sécher le sol.

« Là, je vais nettoyer cette pièce, nous allons prendre un bain ensemble. Et je souhaite que pour cette fois, tu ne sois pas rancunier ni ne me fasse la tête. Promis ? Demandai-je. »

Il serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et haussa les épaules sans relever la tête.

« Alors ? »

Il ne répondit rien pendant encore une minute ou deux avant de finalement soupirer :

« Comme tu veux.

- Non, c'est à toi de décider, murmurai-je, calme et posé. »

Il se leva et rentra dans la baignoire où il s'assit avant de laisser sa tête retomber contre le mur derrière lui.

« Laisse-moi dix minutes. Je devrais moins t'en vouloir d'ici-là.

- Très bien, dis-je triste, mais ne le montrant pas. »

Je sortis de la pièce et allai dans la chambre, prenant place sur le lit, tout au bord, histoire de ne pas salir ce que je venais de rendre propre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco m'appela de la salle de bain.

Je m'y rendis, trainant le pas à cause de la fatigue et demandai, une fois sur place :

« Alors ?

- Tu as prévu de le convaincre comment ? Me questionna-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Pardon ? Demandai-je en clignant des yeux, ne voyant pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire pas là.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas réussi mais je croyais que tu étais fier de moi parce que j'avais essayé ou un truc du genre, marmonna-t-il en perdant son sourire.

- Draco, je suis fatigué, dis-je en prenant place sur le rebord de la baignoire. Et je n'ai pas compris ta question.

- Ton loup. Tu vas le convaincre comment ? Enfin... si ça tient toujours.

- Oh ça, rougis-je. Eh bien, je n'aurais pas forcément besoin de le convaincre.

- Comment ça ?!

- Quand tu m'as... hum, pris en bouche, le loup s'est soudain demandé ce qu'il pourrait ressentir en étant pris autrement. Enfin, moi aussi... surtout moi, avouai-je certainement rouge comme une tomate. »

Et Merlin que je me détestais de réagir ainsi alors que j'étais plus âgé que lui !

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement et de... désir.

« Tu as un goût délicieux, énonça-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- Toi aussi, dis-je essayant de ne pas rougir plus. Et tu es... très étroit. »

Je regrettai immédiatement ses paroles.

« Oui, rit-il doucement en secouant la tête, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre en effet.

- Bon, allez, au boulot. »

Il se leva et se plaça dans le coin de la porte, bras croisés.

Je rendis cette pièce propre, la baignoire retrouvant une belle couleur blanche, même si on pouvait voir un peu d'usure.

Draco soupira avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, dans le silence seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de nos respirations.

Puis, je me dévêtis et Draco en fit de même.

Je fis ensuite couler l'eau, me rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas très chaude, mais suffisamment pour ne pas être enrhumé si nous ne trainions pas. Je m'installai après ça dans la baignoire et Draco me rejoignit.

N'ayant pas de savon, je commençai à frotter son corps, en prenant de l'eau, faisant redevenir sa peau plus propre. Il sembla aimer l'attention, car il pencha sa tête en arrière et poussa un gémissement de bien-être.

Je mouillai ensuite ses cheveux, frottant avant de les rincer. L'eau était moins transparente, mais je me dis que pour cette nuit, cela ferait l'affaire.

Draco inversa nos rôles et j'en fus touché et heureux.

Il fut aussi délicat que moi, gardant lui aussi le silence.

Sentir ses mains se balader sur mon corps, sans arrière-pensée, me combla de joie.

Quand il eut fini, nous sortîmes de l'eau et je pris ma baguette avant de nous lancer un sort pour nous sécher le plus possible.

Je le pris ensuite dans mes bras et il posa sa bouche sur la mienne, liant nos langues.

Une fois déposé sur le lit, mon corps le surplombant, je caressai son torse quelques secondes, puis me posai à ses côtés, la fatigue bien présente.

Je le tins contre moi, le serrant, et nous recouvris des draps et des couvertures.

Les yeux fermés, j'embrassai son front et murmurai :

« Je vais prendre soin de toi. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Je t'aime tant Draco.

- Je suis désolé d'être un sale gosse, soupira-t-il en liant ses doigts aux miens.

- Oui, tu le peux, mais c'est ce qui fait aussi ton charme, marmonnai-je.

- Hm... dis, tu es sûr qu'il ne nous trouvera pas ici ?!

- Qui ? »

Il hésita une seconde avant de souffler :

« Vold... lui.

- Non, je ne pense pas, le rassurai-je.

- Bellatrix a dit... enfin, s'il me retrouve, je ne crois pas qu'il me tuera. Pas tout de suite du moins.

- Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive jamais. »

J'embrassai son front une fois de plus, le serrant plus fortement contre moi en faisant toutefois attention.

**OoOoOoOoO**

C'était le fameux soir et j'avais peur, plus que tout, mais j'avais aussi peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver s'il partait d'ici pour la nuit.

Le lendemain de notre arrivée, j'avais réussi à déboiter deux planches de bois qui barraient la fenêtre de la cuisine, celle-ci ne donnant pas sur la route passant à côté de la Cabane, pour pouvoir sortir sans passer par le passage secret.

J'avais été, comme je l'avais prévu, du côté moldu, en ordonnant presque à Draco de rester sur place et de m'attendre.

J'avais volé quelques affaires utiles, comme du savon, et quelques épices pour faire la cuisine. Sans oublier le pain, la viande ou comme la dernière fois, du chocolat.

Je m'en voulais de dérober toutes ces choses à ces braves gens, mais c'était ça ou laisser Draco mourir de faim. Il n'était pas un loup-garou, il tenait donc moins bien sans nourriture.

La seule chose positive était que notre théorie s'était confirmée. La marque ne faisait plus souffrir Draco. Elle le brûlait un peu, chauffant son bras, mais rien de bien douloureux. Je pouvais donc quitter la Cabane un moment sans avoir peur de le retrouver mort, suite à un arrêt cardiaque.

Mais là, j'allais me transformer dans peu de temps alors qu'il allait être tout proche et je ne savais pas du tout comment mon loup, dans son état naturel de bête féroce et cruelle assoiffée de sang, allait réagir.

Je regardai une fois encore le tas de meubles que j'avais déplacé des autres pièces en prévision de cette nuit, afin de barricader la trappe où allait se glisser Draco.

« Bon, repris-je avant qu'il n'y aille. Peu importe ce que tu entendras, dis-toi que ce ne sera plus Chocolat. Tu ne dois sous aucun prétexte venir ou tenter de le faire pendant ma transformation. Compris Draco ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Il... je suis sûr qu'il ne me fera rien.

- S'il te plaît, je fais ça pour ta sécurité. Je suis, enfin il est très différent sans la potion Tue-Loup.

- Comme tu veux. Mais je suis vraiment obligé d'aller là-dessous ? Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard incertain à la trappe.

- Oui, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr que nous ayons à disposition. Ce n'est que pour une nuit, le rassurai-je en embrassant sa tempe.

- D'accord. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon.

- Allez, vas-y, il est temps. »

Je l'attirai à moi, malgré mes paroles, pour un baiser profond. Il entoura mon cou de ses bras et je le pris dans les miens, le plaquant contre le mur, avant de reculer.

« Allez, file !

- Rem... »

**POV Draco**

Je ne voulais pas aller là-dedans mais je savais que Remus n'allait de toute façon pas changer d'avis. Je lui adressai un léger sourire et l'embrassai rapidement avant de passer à travers la trappe. J'avançai d'un mètre et m'assis sur le matelas défoncé qu'on avait mis là alors que Remus refermait l'ouverture.

Je lançai un Lumos et ma baguette me permit d'y voir un peu plus clair, mais je n'étais toujours pas rassuré. Je sursautai en entendant un bruit sourd avant de me rappeler que Remus avait prévu d'entasser tout un tas de meubles sur le panneau de bois afin d'empêcher son loup de m'atteindre.

Je soupirai et observai les alentours, plutôt inquiet. Le passage était étroit, vraiment très étroit et je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. Je devais être un peu claustrophobe. Oui, et c'était le moment parfait pour s'en rendre compte. J'inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois, me répétant qu'il n'allait rien m'arriver. N'est-ce pas ?!

Je m'allongeai sur le dos, la tête vers la trappe et attrapai la couverture dans laquelle je m'enroulai, ayant froid. Je fermai les yeux, laissant tout de même le Lumos et essayai de m'endormir. En vain.

Je ne cessais de bouger et de me tourner en tous sens et en l'espace de quinze minutes, je m'étais déjà redressé deux fois parce que j'avais cru entendre quelque chose.

J'en voulais à Remus de m'avoir demandé de rester ici.

Je relevai la tête en entendant un hurlement étouffé, provenant très probablement de l'étage. Je passai la tête sous la couverture et me bouchai les oreilles, toujours aussi réticent à l'idée d'entendre Remus hurler de douleur. Ainsi enfoui dans le tissu, je n'entendais presque rien mais j'eus quand même l'impression que ça durait plus longtemps que la dernière fois. Au bout d'un certain temps, le silence revint mais ça ne me rassura absolument pas, parce que je savais qu'il n'allait pas juste rester silencieux.

Je sursautai en entendant un grand fracas à l'étage et me figeai, effrayé.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si Remus avait réussi à installer tous ces meubles, il ne faudrait probablement pas longtemps à Chocolat pour les détruire. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais pu sortir par la trappe, alors il n'allait pas en être capable cette fois non plus, n'est-ce pas ?! Un autre bruit sourd retentit et je me figeai en entendant un hurlement... définitivement plus animal qu'humain.

Il n'allait rien m'arriver, j'étais en sécurité.

Je ne cessai de me répéter ça encore et encore alors que j'avais l'impression qu'il était en train de détruire la maison là-haut.

Je finis par m'habituer au bruit et mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer mais je me tendis en entendant un grattement contre la trappe au-dessus de ma tête. D'accord, donc la seule protection qui restait à présent entre moi et le loup-garou visiblement furieux, était un morceau de bois.

J'essayais de me rassurer en me disant que le morceau de bois en question avait résisté au loup-garou bien avant ça. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le bois n'avait pas pourri depuis toutes ces années et aussi que le loup de Remus n'était pas plus fort maintenant qu'il ne l'était à l'époque où il faisait ses études à Poudlard.

Soudain, le silence se fit à nouveau et je me relevai, m'asseyant comme je le pouvais malgré l'étroitesse du tunnel. Un grand bruit se fit entendre et je criai, sursautant, en entendant le bois de la trappe craquer.

Ce n'était pas bon.

J'attrapai ma baguette et me penchai légèrement en dessous du panneau de bois pour essayer de voir s'il était endommagé. Sauf que la lumière m'éblouissait plus qu'autre chose alors je jetai ma baguette un peu plus loin et observai attentivement le bois au-dessus de moi. Je crus voir quelque chose et je sursautai avant de me rapprocher un peu plus pour essayer de comprendre ce que j'avais vu.

Le loup hurla et cette fois, je l'entendis nettement mieux, ce qui n'était absolument pas pour me rassurer.

Je posai mon doigt contre ce que j'avais cru voir bouger un peu plus tôt mais le repris immédiatement en sentant quelque chose de froid et d'humide.

J'entendis ensuite un reniflement et retins un cri en comprenant que je venais de toucher sa truffe.

Il avait fait un trou dans le bois.

Je me retournai et commençai à ramper pour m'enfuir mais m'arrêtai en entendant un énorme bruit. Je jetai un œil derrière mon épaule et grinçai des dents en réalisant qu'il venait de casser le panneau.

Il me restait deux options : soit je prenais mes jambes à mon cou et essayais de m'enfuir, soit je lui faisais face.

La deuxième solution était stupide mais moins que la première qui consistait à tourner le dos à un loup-garou et à fuir devant lui. Les prédateurs adoraient ceux qui s'enfuyaient, c'était l'une des choses dont je me souvenais parfaitement.

Je fermai les yeux et retins ma respiration en me tournant et en m'asseyant, face à l'endroit où se trouvait le passage pour rejoindre la maison. Avec un peu de chance, le passage serait trop étroit et il ne pourrait pas passer et du coup j'aurais le temps de partir.

Ça sonnait comme un plan et un qui me plaisait.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je pourrais aller ensuite mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis actuellement. J'aperçus ma baguette quelques centimètres plus loin devant moi et je me mis doucement sur mes genoux pour aller la récupérer mais je me figeai en me retrouvant face à deux yeux jaunes. Il avait passé sa tête par l'ouverture et me fixai étrangement. Je m'humidifiai les lèvres avant de murmurer :

« Chocolat ? »

Il renifla étrangement, ses yeux toujours ancrés aux miens.

Bientôt, sa tête disparut et je partis du principe qu'il devait s'être relevé. Je soupirai, soulagé et tendis la main pour attraper ma baguette mais avant que je n'ai pu l'atteindre, une main extrêmement grosse et poilue m'agrippa le poignet. Je criai et tirai sur mon bras pour le faire lâcher mais cela sembla l'énerver car il grogna avant de me tirer à lui.

Il était brutal et n'en avait rien à faire de me blesser alors qu'il me tirait à travers l'ouverture du tunnel jusque dans la maison. Il me lâcha sur le sol et j'essayai immédiatement de m'enfuir.

Il grogna et à peine étais-je debout qu'il m'attrapa par la cheville et tira vers lui. Je tombai et eus heureusement le réflexe de mettre les mains devant moi, ce qui fit que je ne me fis pas trop mal.

Je me rassis rapidement et me retrouvai de nouveau face à deux yeux jaunes. J'arrêtai de respirer alors qu'il approchait son visage, ou sa gueule c'était difficile à déterminer, du mien. Il s'arrêta alors que son nez touchait presque le mien et continua de m'observer, me reniflant.

Je déglutis difficilement, effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec Remus et il ne ressemblait pas non plus au loup que j'avais rencontré le mois précédent.

J'écarquillai les yeux en réalisant que la trappe étant ouverte, si Remus s'enfuyait, il allait probablement s'attaquer à beaucoup de gens. Et il s'en voudrait énormément pour ça.

Bon sang, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir.

Et je devais aussi trouver un moyen pour rester en vie.

Le loup bougea et se plaça à ma gauche avant de me pousser avec son museau et de grogner. Je ne bougeai pas et il me poussa plus fort, grondant, les babines retroussées. Il voulait que je me pousse ?

J'inspirai profondément et me décalai de quelques centimètres sur la droite, espérant que c'était bien ça qu'il voulait. Il ne sembla pas particulièrement satisfait mais il ne sembla pas plus agacé non plus, ce que je considérais comme une victoire.

Il recommença encore et encore, et je me poussai comme il semblait le vouloir jusqu'à me retrouver devant le lit. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et je hoquetais de peur et de surprise mêlées en me rendant compte à quel point il était grand.

Il pouvait me tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et je n'avais même pas ma baguette pour me protéger. Il m'attrapa par un bras et une jambe et me déposa sur le lit, sans grande délicatesse. J'avais réussi à ne pas crier mais je tremblais et étais en sueur à présent.

Il grogna, de la bave s'écoulant de sa gueule, puis il recula d'un mètre ou deux avant de s'arrêter. Il s'abaissa légèrement, plaçant ses yeux au niveau des miens, écarta quelque peu ses pieds et mit ses bras le long de son corps, sans cesser de me regarder.

J'attendis qu'il bouge, m'attaque ou ne s'enfuie, mais il ne fit rien. Il resta seulement là à me fixer, grognant et bavant. Je n'osai ni bouger ni respirer trop fort de peur de l'énerver et je pus encore moins trouver le sommeil. Tout mon corps était douloureux parce que j'étais extrêmement tendu, et mes yeux avaient commencé à se fermer à plusieurs reprises mais je m'étais repris à chaque fois. Il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger tant que j'étais éveillé, mais je ne savais pas s'il réagirait de la même façon une fois que j'aurais fermé les yeux et serais totalement vulnérable.

Au bout d'un long moment, le loup frémit avant de se laisser tomber à genoux. Je me redressai, hésitant entre essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et m'enfuir mais quand il se mit à grogner et que j'entendis et vis ses os craquer, je compris que la nuit venait de se terminer et qu'il était en train de se retransformer.

Merlin, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

J'hésitai à fermer les yeux et laisser le sommeil m'emporter immédiatement mais j'attendis que Remus redevienne totalement humain avant de me lever. Il était allongé au sol, visiblement épuisé, et je m'approchai de lui doucement. Je passai la main dans ses cheveux et il accentua le touché, ne se réveillant apparemment pas.

« Remus ? »

Il ne répondit rien et je l'attrapai pour le relever.

Il était lourd, vraiment très lourd mais il s'éveilla en partie et m'aida à le trainer jusqu'au lit sur lequel il s'effondra.

Je soupirai, fatigué mais malgré tout soulagé que la nuit soit terminée puis montai à mon tour sur le lit avant de rabattre les couvertures sur nous.

Je m'allongeai ensuite à moitié sur Remus et fermai les yeux, m'endormant immédiatement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quelque chose bougea contre moi, me réveillant. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'en avais pas la force. Je me rappelais vaguement de la nuit que je venais de passer. Elle avait été éprouvante autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement et je ne voulais plus qu'une seule chose, dormir encore et encore.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je sentis soudain une main caresser ma joue et je bougeai légèrement, désirant dormir encore un peu, juste un peu.

Mais la main resta et alla dans mes cheveux, m'empêchant de tenter de me rendormir.

« Draco ? Réveille-toi... Draco. »

Je gémis pitoyablement et me retournai pour enfoncer ma tête dans l'oreiller. Juste dormir.

« Draco, murmura-t-il une fois de plus. Je... que s'est-il passé, par Merlin, hier soir ?

- Hm ? Plus tard. Tous les deux vivants. Dormir. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait obligé de demander des explications maintenant ?! On était visiblement plus ou moins en forme tous les deux, quel besoin avait-il de vouloir en savoir plus ?

« T'a-t-il blessé ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Sais pas. Crois pas. Dors.

- Tu ne crois pas ? Tu ne sais pas ? Par Morgane Draco, dis-moi ! »

Je me redressai et ancrai mon regard furieux dans le sien :

« Pas de sang, j'ai tous mes membres, je pense qu'on est bon ! Et sérieusement, j'étais chiant au dernier lendemain de pleine lune ?! J'ai compris tu sais, c'est épuisant ! Maintenant dors ! »

Je me retournai et attrapai le coussin que j'enfonçai au-dessus de ma tête avant de marmonner :

« Je tiens quand même à signaler que je ne t'ai toujours pas dit de la fermer, moi ! »

Je n'attendis pas qu'il réponde et fermai les yeux, m'endormant immédiatement après.

**POV Remus**

Quand Draco se rendormit, je me dis qu'il avait dû passer une mauvaise nuit, pas aussi mauvaise que la mienne, mais difficile pour lui malgré tout.

Je fis demi-tour et partis en cuisine, ce que j'avais voulu faire au départ, et vidai la bouteille de lait que j'avais volée quelques jours plus tôt lors de ma dernière escapade dans le monde moldu.

Une fois fini, je m'essuyai la bouche, du lait ayant coulé et me dis qu'un bon sandwich ne me ferait pas de tort.

Je m'attelais donc à me le préparer, puis, retournai dans ce qui était devenu notre chambre.

La vue des meubles que j'avais entassés délicatement, maintenant détruits pour la plupart ou couverts de coups de griffe, me firent de nouveau frissonner. Sans oublier la vue de cette trappe...

Merlin, qu'avais-je bien pu faire ?

Je pris place au bord du lit, afin de ne pas mettre de miettes sur les draps et dévorai le sandwich avec appétit.

Mon loup et moi plus que tout, en furent content et une fois fini, je me replaçai sous les couvertures, collant mon corps à celui de Draco.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je ne sus pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que je m'étais réveillé une première fois, mais je me sentais bien mieux et surtout de bonne humeur, malgré le doute qui pesait sur le fait qu'il avait pu être violent envers Draco. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il ne l'ait pas blessé mortellement, voire mordu.

Mais toujours était-il que je sentis une main délicate me caresser les flancs et que cela me procurait beaucoup de bien-être.

« Tu es réveillé, soufflai-je.

- Hm, marmonna-t-il avant de nicher sa tête contre mon cou. »

Je me forçai à bouger et à le serrer dans mes bras, entremêlant nos jambes. Je pus donc sentir son désir et souris, amusé et touché, tout en allant murmurer au creux de son oreille :

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'exciter comme ça ? Serait-ce moi ? Proposai-je.

- Non, c'est Weasley, répliqua-t-il avant de rire. Sérieusement Remus, ne pose pas de questions idiotes, hm ?!

- La flatterie peut mener loin, pour celui qui veut, soufflai-je en mordillant son cou. »

Je bougeai ensuite des hanches, retenant un gémissement face à mon sexe frottant sa cuisse.

« Je suis réveillé Remus et excité, mais je ne veux pas-hmm. »

Il s'interrompit, gémissant, avant de s'allonger au-dessus de moi et de frotter son sexe contre le mien. Il tira sur mes cheveux, me forçant à lui exposer un peu plus mon cou qu'il mordilla et lécha.

« Je suis mort de fatigue mais j'ai quand même envie de toi. Tu es pire qu'une drogue Rem...

- Dis-le-moi, chuchotai-je soudain exposé plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Dis-le-moi.

- Hm... te dire quoi ? »

Je ne répondis pas et fermai les yeux, déçu au plus profond de moi-même. Je bougeai le bassin et tournai la tête sur le côté, allant caresser son dos avec tendresse.

Il arrêta de bouger et j'ouvris les yeux, me retrouvant face aux siens. Il frotta son nez contre le mien et me demanda :

« Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

- Pour rien, mentis-je avant de plaquer son corps contre le mien. Que disais-tu avant ? Que j'étais une drogue ?

- Rem... Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ce qui était des mensonges. Dis-moi, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est parce que tu veux que je te dise un truc ?! »

J'inversai nos positions, ne désirant pas répondre à cette question et sans plus de cérémonie, pris son sexe en bouche, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

Je me mis à sucer aussi vite et profondément que mon cœur était blessé, fermant les yeux et me délectant de sa saveur, me demandant encore combien de temps il resterait à mes côtés, combien de temps j'allais pouvoir profiter de ce bonheur.

Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux, accompagnant mes mouvements et répéta mon nom encore et encore.

Quand il vint dans ma bouche, j'avalai avant d'embrasser son aine, puis son ventre et son torse. J'allai ensuite enfouir ma tête contre son cou, suçotant, léchant, mordillant toute la peau à ma portée.

Mes mains s'attelaient, elles, à caresser son corps du bout des doigts, aimant le sentir frissonner sous moi.

« Hm... tu as triché Remus, marmonna-t-il en caressant ma nuque de son pouce.

- Non, soufflai-je au creux de son oreille.

- Si. Maintenant réponds à ma question. J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup pouvoir te faire jouir à mon tour.

- Alors, fais-moi jouir, fis-je d'une voix langoureuse, je t'attends ! »

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, gardant une main sur son ventre que je continuai de caresser.

« Réponds à ma question d'abord. Je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire Remus, je te préviens. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

- Rien, absolument rien, dis-je avec aplomb. »

Pitié Draco, arrête !

Il me repoussa et s'assit sur mes hanches puis posa ses mains sur mes joues et ancra son regard dans le mien.

« Très bien, redis-moi ça en me regardant dans les yeux maintenant ! Dit-il durement avant d'ajouter tendrement. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, Rem.

- Je vais bien, dis-je en détachant chaque mot, le cœur déchiré de lui mentir. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'aider, continuai-je, car il ne faut pas m'aider.

- Comment ça, il ne faut pas t'aider ?! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Et la vérité cette fois-ci, merci.

- Draco, je vais bien.

- Tais-toi une minute. Je réfléchis. »

Il fronça les sourcils et m'observa attentivement, comme s'il cherchait la solution à un problème quelconque.

Je me tus, comme demandé, espérant d'un côté qu'il comprenne, mais ne désirant pas qu'il le fasse, car il se forcerait alors à le dire et je ne pensais pas pouvoir rester digne face à un tel mensonge.

Il soupira et posa son nez contre le mien avant de soupirer :

« Rem je... je crois que je sais ce qui ne va pas. Mais je préférerais vraiment que tu me le dises à voix haute. Je te fais confiance. Et je veux que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me parler et pour ne pas croire que je vais m'enfuir si tu fais un truc qui ne me plaît pas. Tu fais plein de choses que je n'aime pas forcément et tu me forces parfois à en faire d'autres que je n'apprécie pas, le ménage par exemple. Mais je suis toujours là.

- Je sais, mais là, je ne peux pas Draco, désolé, mais je ne peux pas. »

Je soupirai, en colère d'avoir fait cette demande quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était quelque chose qui ne se faisait pas, enfin de mon point de vue et j'avais agi sur une impulsion du loup, mais aussi venant de moi.

Comme quoi, pour une fois, j'avais agi en Gryffondor, parlant avant, réfléchissant ensuite.

« Très bien, alors je vais te répondre quand même et j'attendrais encore pour une preuve de confiance. Je comprends, je suis un Serpentard, un ancien Mangemort et tout, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'étonnait vraiment. »

Il se releva et sortit du lit, visiblement mi-blessé mi-énervé, avant de reprendre :

« Je ne vais pas te dire que je t'aime. Parce que je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aime être avec toi, j'aime quand tu me touches, quand tu me parles, quand tu me souris. J'aime tes cheveux et tes yeux et je te trouve beau, vraiment très beau. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu meures. Et ça me tue que tu ne me fasses pas confiance alors que je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains. Bon sang, j'ai déjà mis ma vie entre tes mains, plusieurs fois. Et je te pardonne. Tu me mets en colère encore et encore et je te pardonne alors que je ne pardonne pas. J'en veux encore à Potter de m'avoir rejeté il y a six ans, et j'en veux à mes parents à cause de choses qu'ils ont dites ou faites il y a des années. Mais toi... »

Il inspira profondément, les larmes aux yeux, et marmonna un « j'ai faim » avant de partir vers la cuisine.

J'avais été blessé quand il m'avait dit ne pas m'aimer, mais je n'avais rien montré, enfin j'espérai. Il m'avait fait beaucoup de mal avec simplement son « Je ne vais pas te dire que je t'aime ». Pourquoi donc me le dire après tout, j'étais malade, j'étais un monstre.

Mais le reste de sa phrase m'avait fait me sentir coupable. Et pourtant, j'avais justement évité de répondre pour en arriver là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette dans des états pareils pour moi, même si cela me faisait souffrir.

Mais... je ne comprenais pas.

En écoutant le reste de son explication, j'avais eu justement l'impression qu'il m'aimait.

Mais j'étais gourmand, je le reconnaissais, parce que même si mon cœur avait été heureux d'entendre tout ça, enfin la fin, je n'étais pas comblé. Je voulais les entendre, il voulait les entendre.

On voulait la même chose, pour une des rares fois depuis mes cinq ans.

Seuls mes parents m'avaient dit ces mots, pas même James, Sirius ou Peter. Certes, ils me l'avaient montré à plusieurs reprises, mais... je n'avais pas eu le droit à ces mots.

Et là encore, je n'y avais pas droit.

Désirant soudain fuir ce lieu, voyant à chaque coup d'œil des instants où je lui avais murmuré ces mots sans les attendre en retour, je m'habillai, mon érection étant de toute manière partie.

Une fois prêt, j'hésitai à le prévenir, puis me traitai d'idiot. S'il était dans la cuisine, il me verrait forcément partir.

Je pris donc la direction de cette dernière et le vis, devant une tranche de pain, le regard dans le vide.

Je me raclai la gorge et dis, en allant déjà déboiter les deux planches de vieux bois :

« Je vais en ville. Souhaites-tu quelque chose de spécial ? »

Il se tourna vers moi et dit, sourcils froncés :

« Je te dis tout ça et tu te casses ? Sérieusement ?! »

Je restai sur place quelques secondes, avant de lui tourner le dos, les larmes inondant mes yeux.

« Je... je dois aller chercher de quoi manger, mentis-je. »

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, ce sentiment qui m'avait suivi toute ma vie sur le fait que personne ne pourrait m'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer le mal que les deux derniers mois m'avaient fait, à espérer, patient et rassuré.

À lui dire sans attendre en retour, à lui prouver, lui montrer.

Mais... au cours des dernières semaines quelque chose en moi s'était brisé, comme un barrage qui s'était ouvert. Comme un besoin, si profondément enfui, qui refaisait surface, s'impatientant de les entendre.

Mais non, j'avais le droit à de jolies phrases, mais ces trois mots simples, venant du cœur, non.

Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il ne savait pas, pas alors qu'il avait passé tout ce temps avec moi, pas alors que j'étais moi.

Et malgré cette partie de moi qui avait compris qu'il m'aimait, elle n'était pas apaisée. Elle était même amère.

Parce qu'elle voulait les entendre ces mots, sans fioriture, simplement.

Comme moi, et mon loup.

Mon cœur.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux Remus. Je n'ai jamais... je n'ai jamais dit ça à qui que ce soit et... je n'en sais rien, je ne m'attendais pas à me faire jeter, je suppose.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je en me retournant. Et je ne te rejette pas. Je... »

Comment lui expliquer ?

« Ça va, j'ai compris, tu ne sais pas. C'est noté. Je comprends. Et je ne te rejette pas, répétai-je.

- Non pas du tout en effet. Je te dis que je crèverais pour toi et tu pars faire des courses ! Tu appelles ça comment toi ?

- Moi aussi, je crèverais pour toi, je te l'ai déjà dit ! M'énervai-je. Et qu'ai-je eu en retour ? Un sourire, un baiser, une branlette. Moi, j'ai décidé d'aller faire les courses pour m'aérer l'esprit et essayer de ne pas t'en vouloir, pour m'interdire ces trois mots que je n'ai jamais reçu, à part de mes parents. Jamais ! Mais non, tu veux savoir, tu insistes, tu aimes continuer d'aller là où ça va faire mal. »

Je me tus, reprenant mon souffle et ajoutai :

« Je m'en suis voulu immédiatement de t'avoir demandé ça, parce que je savais que tu ne me les dirais pas. C'est bon, pas de problème. Tu n'es pas fautif, c'est juste moi.

- Mes parents ne me l'ont jamais dit, répliqua-t-il en s'appuyant contre l'évier. Je ne te le dis pas parce que... c'est comme le ménage ok ?! C'est pour les faibles, c'est ce qu'on m'a appris. Mais moi, je pense que seuls les gens courageux peuvent avouer quelque chose comme ça sans avoir peur qu'on leur rit au nez. Et je ne suis pas courageux. »

La tension dans mon corps disparut, et d'une petite voix à peine audible, je demandai :

« Donc, tu le ressens et le penses, mais ne peux juste pas me le dire ?

- Sauf que répondre oui à cette question c'est comme te le dire n'est-ce pas ?! »

Il posa les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux puis souffla :

« Je te préviens Remus, si tu réagis mal ou que tu te casses, tu ne me reverras plus. Je... oui, je t'aime. »

Il passa ses mains sur sa nuque, ses bras entourant sa tête, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger de quelque chose.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour bien prendre conscience de ses mots, avant de foncer vers lui et le soulever du sol, l'embrassant, m'abandonnant.

« Moi aussi, oh que je t'aime moi aussi. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

Je fondis à nouveau sur sa bouche, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer, puis je quittai ses lèvres pour aller respirer son odeur et mordiller son cou.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma nuque et nicha sa tête contre mon cou.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, murmurai-je. »

Je repris ensuite sa bouche, goûtant ses lèvres une fois de plus. Nos langues dansèrent ensembles, lentement, tendrement et j'agrippai soudain ses fesses, le soulevant encore plus. Il comprit et enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je le déposai sur un des plans de travail et commençai à défaire son haut, le balançant dans la pièce et m'attelant ensuite à lui retirer son pantalon, ainsi que son sous-vêtement.

Ses chaussettes furent enlevées aussi et puis je me dévêtis le plus vite possible, gardant le contact avec son corps.

Ses lèvres prirent d'assaut mon épaule et sa respiration rapide me fit comprendre qu'il en avait envie aussi.

Quand je fus nu, je me plaçai entre ses jambes que j'écartai délicatement, caressant ses cuisses, amoureusement.

Je glissai ensuite ma bouche sur son torse, embrassant ses pointes et descendant ensuite lécher son sexe qui commençait à prendre du volume.

Cela dura quelques minutes, avant que je ne porte la main à ses lèvres. Sentir sa langue frôler mes doigts m'excita et je déglutis, tirant un gémissement à Draco.

Quand mes doigts furent assez humides, je dirigeai ces derniers vers son entrée, doucement, délicatement. Tout le contraire de la première fois.

Une fois en lui, je bougeai, allant et venant, l'entendant gémir, ses doigts à présent en train de m'arracher les cheveux. Mais je m'en foutais complètement.

Je joignis un deuxième doigt au premier, tout en le prenant en bouche entièrement, jouant de ma langue, suçotant son extrémité. Il couina mais je ne sus si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir.

Vu qu'il ne me rejetait pas, je continuai, ajoutant quelques minutes plus tard un troisième et dernier doigt avant de joindre ma langue, abandonnant son sexe, voulant qu'il jouisse cette fois-ci en même temps que moi.

Il grogna à la perte, mais gémit au moment où ma langue, mutine, caressa son entrée.

J'écartais les doigts, les bougeant et les recourbant et soudain, il cria, sans retenue, le souffle court. Je le refis plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ne me supplie, d'une voix gémissante.

Je cessai donc, et crachai sur mon érection plus que conséquente, voulant glisser le plus facilement possible en lui.

Quand je présentai mon sexe à son entrée, je collai nos fronts ensembles. Il ferma les yeux et j'en fis de même, voulant ressentir au maximum.

Je le pénétrai de quelques millimètres et il appuya avec son mollet sur mes fesses, me faisant rentrer de quelques centimètres supplémentaires.

Ce fut bon, délicieux et chaud.

Étroit aussi, très étroit, et j'eus envie de jouir sur le champ, mais me forçai à bouger, en un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il murmura mon prénom et embrassa ensuite ma mâchoire, avant de la mordiller. Je grognai et accélérai un peu, tout en allant plus loin en lui.

Je le sentis se tendre autour de moi et je dus me forcer à ne pas le pilonner sauvagement. Mais j'y arrivai et continuai mes mouvements, allant et venant de plus en plus profondément.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Je me mis alors à aller plus vite, sans toutefois lui faire mal et je frappai soudain dans cette chose qui le fit crier une fois de plus.

Je souris, avant de prendre ses lèvres et de passer la main entre nous, le masturbant.

Le sentir se serrer au moindre cri, sa chaleur, son odeur et ses murmures me firent bouger le bassin encore plus vite, ainsi que ma main et soudain le sentant au bord, je donnai des coups de reins plus brusques, plus profonds. Il se vida en un cri muet, les yeux ouverts, la mâchoire contractée, les yeux pétillants, pendant que je me vidai en lui.

Une fois mes coups de reins stoppés, je sortis de lui, le repris dans mes bras et l'amenai jusqu'au lit, embrassant son visage sans jamais toucher sa bouche.

Il soupira une fois sur les draps et empoigna mes cheveux pour attirer mes lèvres contre les siennes, qu'il pénétra de sa langue.

Le baiser me renversa et je dus me placer sur le côté afin de ne pas l'écraser.

Il était différent de tous ceux que nous avions échangés jusque-là. Il y avait de la passion, de l'amour, de la tendresse et de la sauvagerie, tout ça à la fois.

Je gémis quelques minutes plus tard et reculai, devant impérativement reprendre de l'air.

Seulement, il ne semblait pas d'accord avec ça parce que ses lèvres revinrent immédiatement prendre les miennes.

**POV Draco**

Je repris ses lèvres et l'embrassai encore. Je lui avais dit que je l'aimais et il ne m'avait pas rejeté et maintenant, j'avais envie de lui plus que jamais auparavant.

Il m'avait forcé à lui dire ces trois malheureux mots et j'avais hésité à le frapper mais finalement, tout se finissait bien.

Il m'avait pris et ça avait été vraiment bon cette fois. Si bon que j'en avais encore envie.

Je me souvins vaguement que j'étais censé être fatigué mais j'avais autre chose à penser. Je poussai Remus pour qu'il s'installe sur le dos avant de m'asseoir sur ses cuisses et de prendre son sexe en main pour le masturber, mon sexe étant déjà redevenu dur.

Bientôt, il fut dur lui aussi et avant de lui laisser le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, je m'empalai sur lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche, visiblement surpris et je passai la main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi afin de l'embrasser encore.

Et encore, et encore.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce sixième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p  
Abby and Jes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : L'empreinte de l'amour

**Couple** : Remus/Draco

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco, et Jes dans celle de Remus.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 13 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice** : The Great Victoria Grant

**Résumé** : _Cette fameuse nuit du 30 juin 1997, quelques minutes avant sa mort, Albus Dumbledore avait proposé son aide au jeune Malfoy. Et si jamais Draco avait décidé d'accepter, s'il avait choisi de ne plus rentrer au manoir Malfoy ? Comment se seraient déroulés les événements ? Que serait devenu Draco ? Venez le découvrir…_

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre par semaine voir plus, _si nous sommes gentilles_

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hello les petits chats ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles nous ont fait très plaisir, comme d'habitude ! On est un peu en retard c'est vrai et désolée pour cela mais malheureusement (plus ou moins xD), nous avons une vie. Bonne lecture !

**Note Jes** : Je vais faire rapide, vu l'heure tardive. Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à réagir. Bonne lecture (-^)

**Merci à** Archimede, red blood apple, stefanyboh, Yumeii, Alex08, JenaPotter, Originel, Siath Youkai, nightmare of Minoru, Zifan **pour leur review, mise en alerte et/ou favoris.**

* * *

**L'empreinte de l'amour**

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Draco**

Je me réveillai en sentant une main me caresser les cheveux et soupirai de bien-être. Je bougeai pour me retourner et grimaçai.

Oui bon, trois fois d'affilé, c'était visiblement un peu trop pour mon fessier.

Allongé sur le dos, j'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvai face à un Remus visiblement très heureux. Tellement heureux que j'imaginais facilement Chocolat à sa place, langue pendante sur le côté et sa queue fouettant le vent frénétiquement. Je ris un peu puis passai la main dans ses cheveux afin d'attirer sa bouche contre la mienne. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson et ses mains commencèrent à glisser le long de mon corps mais je les attrapai avant de dire :

« Pas maintenant Rem. J'ai mal et j'ai besoin d'un bain, et j'ai faim. »

Je l'embrassai une fois de plus puis me levai et attrapai des vêtements avant de monter à la salle de bain. Je fermai la porte et mis l'eau en route avant d'entrer dans la baignoire en gémissant de bien-être.

J'avais dit à Remus que je l'aimais deux semaines plus tôt et depuis on avait passé beaucoup de temps au lit, le baume et les potions qu'il y avait eu à Square Grimmaurd me manquaient beaucoup.

Étonnamment, en deux semaines, on ne s'était disputé que deux fois et sur le même sujet : que faire de moi à la prochaine pleine lune ?

J'avais dans l'idée de rester là et de passer la nuit avec Chocolat Noir comme la dernière fois mais Remus était contre l'idée, ayant trop peur qu'il ne décide finalement de m'attaquer. Sauf que pour l'instant il n'avait aucune idée de remplacement, ce qui faisait que j'avais de grandes chances de gagner cette fois-ci.

J'inspirai profondément et ouvris les yeux en sentant une bonne odeur qui fit immédiatement gronder mon ventre. Je me lavai rapidement et sortis de la baignoire que je vidai, puis m'habillai d'un pantalon et d'un pull que j'avais emprunté à Remus. Il appréciait beaucoup que je porte ses vêtements et j'adorais ne pas avoir à porter une chemise tous les jours.

Le temps ici ne passait pas bien vite, nos activités étant réduites. Enfin, les miennes surtout puisque Remus refusait que je l'accompagne quand il sortait faire des courses. Et je n'avais bien sûr pas le droit de sortir tout seul. Mais récemment, j'avais pensé à une idée d'occupation pour nous deux, en dehors du sexe, sauf que je ne savais pas s'il allait adorer l'idée ou la détester. Les deux solutions étaient possibles et j'avais voulu attendre un peu avant de lui en parler.

Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine je l'aperçus de suite devant une poêle, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon lâche et je m'empressai de le rejoindre pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine le Mage Noir devait s'être beaucoup ennuyé parce qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de me torturer encore et encore pendant cinq jours. J'avais donc passé presque toutes mes journées à toucher Remus et ça restait une habitude dont je n'arrivais pas trop à me défaire.

Voir à quel point je l'avais dans la peau, littéralement si on comptait la morsure sur mon bras, me faisait un peu peur mais je préférais ne pas m'attarder là-dessus pour l'instant, ou même jamais si possible.

Je soupirai et déposai un baiser sur une cicatrice entre ses omoplates avant de mettre deux assiettes sur la table et de faire un thé pour lui et un chocolat chaud pour moi. Au début, il avait refusé de se prendre du thé parce qu'on devait faire des économies et ne pas trop voler mais il avait continué à me ramener du chocolat. Alors j'avais insisté pour qu'il se prenne une chose qu'il aimait vraiment et maintenant, il ramenait du thé.

Il nous servit deux œufs et une tranche de pain chacun puis s'assit à table. Je le rejoignis rapidement et lui donnai son thé puis nous commençâmes à manger en silence. Quand j'eus terminé mon assiette, je relevai la tête et lui dis :

« J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, et j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes avant de rejeter l'idée. Et je préfèrerais que tu ne la rejettes pas.

- Bien, je n'ai pas trop le choix alors, sourit-il. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Tu fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et tu insisteras probablement pour te battre aux côtés de Potter si on en arrive là. Et je comprends ça, enfin je pense... Toujours est-il que je sais que Potter et certains de ses amis se sont réunis et ont appris quelques sortilèges puissants et... en gros, ils se sont entrainés. Je veux m'entrainer aussi et je pensais que tu pourrais être mon professeur.

- Une grande partie de moi, pour ne pas dire la totalité, souhaiterait que tu restes à l'écart, mais tu ne me le pardonnerais jamais et chaque personne a le droit de se battre pour sa liberté. Alors, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi refuser une telle demande. »

Je haussais les sourcils, quelque peu surpris. Maintenant, devais-je le laisser croire que j'en avais vraiment quelque chose à faire de ma liberté ou bien devais-je lui dire la vérité ? Dilemme.

« Vraiment ?! Bien c'est... bien. On commence quand ? »

On parlerait de mes motivations plus tard, bien plus tard. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, jamais.

« Tu sembles surpris ? Tu demandes à apprendre et je suis un ancien professeur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pourquoi aurais-je refusé ?

- Ah oui, non mais non, non. C'est plus... Je ne sais pas, je pensais que tu serais contre l'idée que je mette ma vie en danger ou quelque chose du même acabit. Mais tant mieux si tu t'en fiches... enfin, plus ou moins, je suppose. »

N'aurait-il pas dû refuser ?

Pour me garder sain et sauf et loin du danger ?

J'étais heureux qu'il accepte, c'était ce que j'avais voulu mais en même temps, est-ce que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en avait rien faire de moi ?

Sauf que j'acceptais moi aussi qu'il aille se battre et pourtant sa sécurité m'importait puisque je décidai de l'accompagner pour assurer ses arrières. Je posai deux de mes doigts contre mes tempes que je massai doucement, sentant un mal de tête poindre.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Mais, comment dire... je voudrais te savoir en sécurité, loin de tout, mais j'aimerais aussi t'avoir à l'œil. Il est moins dangereux pour moi de combattre à tes côtés, que de combattre loin de toi. Et j'espère survivre à cette guerre, tout somme je souhaite que tu y survives aussi. C'est un geste égoïste que d'accepter ta demande. Et puis... Tu as besoin de cours. J'ai remarqué que pendant l'attaque du QG, tu ne gérais pas bien. Vous avez eu des professeurs déplorable, mis à part moi, sourit-il. »

Je ris à sa dernière remarque et secouai la tête, faussement dépité. J'étais également rassuré par son explication, lui aussi voulait me protéger. Et j'allai enfin pouvoir occuper mes journées à autre chose que lire, coucher avec Remus et lire encore. Surtout que je n'avais que deux livres sous la main et que ça devenait franchement agaçant, puisque je connaissais à présent tout par cœur. J'attrapai nos assiettes vides ainsi que les couverts et les déposai dans l'évier avant de m'esclaffer :

« Je dirai à Severus que tu as dit ça. »

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que nous avions commencé à nous entrainer et même si je m'améliorais considérablement, je voulais en apprendre plus, plus vite. Remus insistait à chaque fois pour que nous fassions des pauses alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose, que nous continuions encore et encore. Parce que je savais déjà que si on se retrouvait à se battre, pour une raison ou une autre, Remus favoriserait ma protection, ce qui faisait que j'aurais à favoriser la sienne.

Il me lança un sort que j'évitai habilement tout comme le second mais je me laissai surprendre par le troisième et mon t-shirt devint rose bonbon. Hm, heureusement qu'il ne m'avait pas lancé un impardonnable parce que je serais au choix, tordu de douleur ou... et bien, mort.

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux d'un geste rageur, agacé de ne pas parvenir à rester concentré assez longtemps et de ne pas réagir assez vite.

« Cette couleur te va bien. »

Je lui adressai un regard noir avant de retirer mon haut, satisfait de voir son regard se charger de désir. Bien, maintenant qu'il pensait à autre chose qu'à m'attaquer ou se défendre correctement, j'avais peut-être une chance de l'atteindre. Je lui souris et lui envoyai un sort, qu'il ne parvint pas à éviter, comme prévu, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand son t-shirt prit la même couleur que le mien.

« Cette couleur te va bien, le singeai-je alors. »

Il me sourit et l'enleva à son tour, avant de rouler des épaules.

Je haussai les sourcils et penchai la tête sur le côté avant de défaire ma braguette et de retirer mon pantalon.

« Je suppose que la leçon est terminée ?! Lui demandai-je innocemment en faisant glisser ma main le long de mon corps.

- Je ne sais pas. Veux-tu qu'elle se termine ? »

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il m'imita, retirant son pantalon et se caressant.

« Ou alors, on pourrait changer le sujet de la leçon, proposai-je en retirant mon caleçon et en m'approchant de lui. »

Je posai l'une de mes mains sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur, et l'autre sur la bosse déformant son caleçon.

« Tu en penses quoi ? Lui susurrai-je ensuite à l'oreille.

- Que je suis à ta disposition mon amour. »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté et l'observai par dessous mes cils. C'était la première fois que j'avais le droit à un surnom de sa part et c'était... plaisant.

« Mon amour ?

- Si ça te dérange, j'essaierais de ne plus le dire. C'est sorti comme ça... sans que je ne m'en rende compte, expliqua-t-il.

- Quoi ? Non c'est juste... ça m'a surpris, je suppose. Mais en bien. J'aime t'entendre le dire. Et puis, tu as trois surnoms si on compte les deux pour ton loup, tu peux bien m'en donner un ou deux en retour.

Je laissai ma main remonter le long de son torse jusqu'à sa nuque avant de me grandir un peu pour pouvoir atteindre son cou et le lécher à ma guise.

« Oh... tu sais définitivement jouer de mon corps toi, grogna-t-il avant de me soulever, comme il le faisait si souvent. »

Je m'enroulai correctement autour de lui et ris alors qu'il nous menait à la chambre.

Oui, je savais exactement comment obtenir ce que je voulais quand il s'agissait de son corps.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je soupirai en attendant le retour de Remus qui était repartit nous chercher, ou voler plus probablement, de la nourriture. J'avais faim et avais dû perdre environ cinq kilos depuis que nous étions ici.

Non seulement on ne mangeait pas beaucoup et les veilles et lendemains de pleine lune j'essayais de me restreindre encore plus pour être sûr que Remus en ait assez, mais en plus, maintenant que Remus me donnait des cours, je me dépensais physiquement. Je savais que ça le gênait que je perde du poids comme ça mais je lui avais déjà fait remarquer que lui, la prochaine fois qu'il perdrait du poids, ce serait forcément à cause de la perte d'un os ou d'un membre, vu comme il était maigre. Il était beau, mais je voulais définitivement le faire grossir un peu.

Je posai la main sur mon ventre en le sentant gronder une nouvelle fois et ris, le bruit m'ayant fait penser à Chocolat Noir pendant les pleines lunes.

Remus avait hésité à me laisser avec son mauvais côté mais j'avais insisté et eu gain de cause. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais aller ailleurs.

Et Chocolat Noir ne m'avait rien fait.

Il m'avait trouvé sur le lit, assis en tailleur contre le mur, un livre à la main et il s'était contenté de grogner et de baver tout en m'observant toute la nuit. J'avais cette fois aussi refusé de m'endormir, ne souhaitant pas savoir ce qu'il ferait si je fermais les yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment méchant, du moins avec moi, mais je préférais me méfier.

Je reposai le livre que j'étais en train de feuilleter pour la énième fois et glissai mon foulard sur mes yeux, espérant m'assoupir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis du bruit venir de la trappe que Remus avait réparée et me figeai, mon loup ne passant jamais par là en temps normal. Donc soit il avait eu un problème, soit ce n'était pas lui.

J'attrapai ma baguette et me reculai le plus discrètement possible sur le lit, espérant ainsi que je verrais le nouvel arrivant avant que lui ne me voit. Je serrai ma baguette compulsivement entre mes doigts en essayant de me souvenir des derniers sorts que Remus m'avait appris.

Une forme noire sortit du tunnel et j'arrêtai de respirer en pensant que peut-être, c'était Voldemort et qu'il savait où j'étais et qu'il était venu pour me chercher et... Mes pensées s'interrompirent alors que l'inconnu se retournait.

Severus.

Il m'aperçut et écarquilla les yeux imperceptiblement avant de faire un pas dans ma direction puis de s'arrêter.

« Draco, fit-il. Je suis... content de te voir en vie.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce que... je devrais essayer de te lancer un impardonnable ou de me défendre ?

- Non, jamais je ne te ferai du mal, tu es mon filleul !

- Je... ne fais pas exactement confiance aux liens familiaux, en ce moment. Bellatrix est ma tante, par le sang et elle a essayé de me tuer il y a quelques semaines. Alors depuis, disons que je me méfie. »

Je me passai la main sur le visage pour essayer de m'éclaircir les idées avant de reprendre :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles la Cabane était de nouveau... hantée. J'avais pensé trouver une autre personne ici, afin d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Et je suis offensé que tu me compares à Bellatrix.

- Je me méfie, ne t'offense pas pour si peu. Et si je me souviens bien, tu as tué Dumbledore. Mais je... il parait que tu serais plutôt du bon côté alors... est-ce vrai ? »

J'avais entendu Remus en parler à Potter le soir de la première pleine lune à Square Grimmaurd. Bon, en réalité, j'avais espionné leur conversation parce que je ne faisais pas confiance à Potty, mais ça, personne n'était obligé de le savoir.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? Demanda-t-il soudainement... affolé.

- Quelqu'un. »

Il était hors de question que je mentionne Remus, pas sans son consentement. Je me souvins soudain qu'il n'allait sans doute pas tarder et je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il allait penser du fait que Severus soit là. Bon sang, je ne savais déjà pas ce que moi je pensais de sa présence ici.

« Draco, c'est important. Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas! On se moque de qui a dit ça. La vraie question, c'est est-ce qu'il a raison ? Tu es de quel côté ? Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de croire que tu es du nôtre, du mien. Mais... tu as tué Dumbledore et... je ne sais pas, d'accord! »

Ça y était, j'avais mal à la tête. Et j'avais faim, vraiment très faim.

« J'ai tué Albus pour t'éviter de te faire punir par Tu-sais-qui! »

Son explication tenait la route, il était clair que si j'étais rentré au Manoir je me serais fait punir, ou torturer plus probablement.

« Tu aurais pu m'envoyer quelque part et le laisser en vie! Mais tu l'as tué. Et d'accord, merci d'avoir essayé de m'aider, mais de toute façon, ça n'a servi à rien puisque s'il me croise, il me punira. »

J'avais vraiment envie de croire que Severus était du bon côté. Mais si je lui faisais confiance trop rapidement et qu'il me mentait, alors Remus et moi allions bientôt finir entre les mains de Voldemort et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver.

Il se pinça les lèvres et tourna un peu la tête avant de fixer de nouveau son regard sur moi, sa main serrant fortement sa baguette :

« Je ne le pouvais pas. Ta mère m'avait demandé de t'aider dans tes missions. Je ne pouvais refuser ni n'avais d'autres choix.

- On a toujours le choix. Et tu n'as jamais particulièrement apprécié ma mère. »

Il me toisa avec un regard aussi noir que ceux qu'il avait pu envoyer à Potter, mais un bruit provenant de la cuisine le fit se mettre en garde.

Merlin.

Remus.

Je me levai rapidement et partis à la cuisine mais avant que je n'ai pu l'atteindre, mon loup en sortait déjà.

« Lupin! Fit Severus. »

Remus sortit sa baguette et se plaça devant moi, avant de dire :

« Snape. »

J'essayai de contourner Remus mais ce dernier me tira de nouveau derrière lui en grognant. Je croyais qu'il pensait que Severus était de notre côté ?!

« J'avais donc raison, dit Snape en observant Remus.

- Raison sur quoi ? Rétorqua Remus d'une voix calme mais menaçante.

- Je m'attendais à te trouver ici. Des rumeurs circulent à nouveau à Pré-au-Lard sur le fait que la Cabane est hantée. »

Il tourna ses yeux vers moi avant d'ajouter :

« Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à trouver Draco ici.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu es venu dans l'optique de me trouver ? Demanda Remus surpris.

- On peut dire ça.

- Pourquoi es-tu là Snape ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu donc pas encore attaqué ? »

Mon parrain sembla peser le pour et le contre de sa réponse et je sentais Remus se tendre de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Je passai la main dans son dos et la glissai sous son pull pour toucher sa peau. Il se détendit très légèrement mais j'espérai que Severus allait répondre rapidement parce que Rem s'impatientait de plus en plus.

« Bellatrix m'a dit que Draco était au QG de l'Ordre. Alors quand j'ai entendu ces rumeurs à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être m'indiquer où se trouvait mon filleul.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me trouver ? Laissai-je échapper.

- Pour savoir comment tu allais et si tu... avais besoin d'aide.

- Je vais bien. Et je n'ai pas... besoin d'aide. »

Pas pour l'instant du moins, mais je n'allais pas dire ça à voix haute.

« Bien, fit-il sans toutefois baisser sa baguette.

- Bien, répétai-je un peu hébété. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Snape, j'aimerais te poser une question, dit Remus.

- A la condition que tu répondes ensuite à la mienne.

- Alors pose la tienne en premier, rétorqua Remus, de nouveau sur ses gardes.

- Pourquoi mon filleul est-il avec toi ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça. »

Severus se tourna vers moi et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé lui dire ? La vérité ? Que le loup m'avait choisi et que j'avais dit pourquoi pas ?! Hm.

« Remus est celui avec lequel... je m'entendais le mieux à Square Grimmaurd. »

Et c'était un bel euphémisme mais je ne me voyais pas parler de ce que je ressentais pour le loup à mon parrain, pas comme ça. J'espérais juste que je n'allais pas blesser Remus.

« Toi, t'entendre le mieux avec un loup-garou ? Ça te ne ressemble pas, mais soit. Je ne peux t'obliger à me répondre de manière honnête.

- Je ne mens pas! C'est... si tu n'es pas là pour me ramener à l'autre, je t'en parlerai. En attendant, tu feras avec.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te ramener. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais là Draco. »

Certes, il marquait un point, mais je voulais en être certain. Je soupirai et me massai les tempes une fois de plus avant de poser ma baguette sur le meuble à côté de moi. Je passai ensuite mes bras autour de Remus et posai la tête contre son dos.

C'était toujours plus simple de dire les choses avec des gestes qu'avec des mots non ?! Je montrai à mon parrain que j'avais assez confiance en lui pour lui faire partager ça. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit honnête à son tour maintenant.

« Oh... je... je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Eh bien Lupin, sache que je ne veux aucun mal à Draco.

- Tant que tu pointeras ta baguette sur nous, tu resteras une menace, fit Remus. »

Je lâchai Remus et me décalai un peu pour voir si Severus baissait ou non sa baguette. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Mon ventre gronda et je secouai la tête en murmurant un "ne vous entretuez pas" avant d'aller en cuisine me chercher quelque chose à manger. J'attrapai rapidement un morceau de pain et retournai dans la pièce principale pour les trouver dans la même position. Au moins, ils ne s'étaient pas attaqués.

« Et donc, fis-je à Remus entre deux bouchées, tu avais une question pour Severus.

- Oui, en effet. Je ne pense pas que tu ais tué Albus, pas réellement, fit-il, me faisant m'étrangler. Et je suis heureux de pouvoir en discuter avec toi.

- J'étais là, intervins-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il a tué Dumbledore.

- Je sais, s'agaça Remus. Harry a dit la même chose. Alors Snape ? »

Je croisai les bras en lançant un regard noir à Remus, agacé qu'il me rembarre de cette façon et qu'il évoque Potter une fois de plus, comme s'il était une référence.

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Le questionna Severus.

- J'ai côtoyé Albus assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne t'aurait pas fait entièrement confiance aussi aveuglément. Il n'était pas comme ça, il avait toujours plusieurs coups d'avance.

- Si tu parles de cela à tout le monde et que ça revient aux oreilles du Mage Noir, j'aurais de gros problèmes et toi aussi.

- Je n'en ai parlé qu'à une seule personne, fit Remus. Et elle n'en parlera pas, je lui fais confiance. »

La seule personne à qui il en avait parlé était Potter. Il faisait confiance à Potty, mais pas à moi ?!

Bien sûr que non, le Sauveur était parfait, il était un Gryffondor lui, il était digne de confiance !

Ça concernait mon parrain et il ne m'en avait pas parlé, parce qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance.

Je m'avançai vers lui, furieux, et le poussai violemment en criant :

« Je t'emmerde, Remus ! »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir et montai directement à l'étage pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je m'assis sur la baignoire et me pris la tête entre les mains en essayant de retenir mes larmes, en vain. Je lui avais dit que je l'aimais et lui il...

J'attrapai un bocal de savon et le balançai contre la porte.

Connard !

**POV Remus**

J'avais envie de le suivre, mais la présence de Snape m'en empêchait. Je n'étais pas fou au point de lui tourner le dos.

Je soupirai.

Je n'avais pas voulu dire ça. Mais je ne m'étais pas vu dire que j'en avais parlé Harry suite à la nouvelle que Sirius aimait le Serpentard, assassin d'Albus.

J'entendis soudain un rire et me rendis compte que cela venait de Snape. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire comme ça.

Je restai choqué quelques secondes, avant de souffler :

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais rire.

- J'ai toujours pensé que celui qui voudrait faire sa vie avec mon filleul devrait être courageux ou fou. Je ne sais pas encore dans quelle catégorie te ranger.

- Sûrement les deux, répondis-je défaitiste. Il me donne du fil à retordre. Mais ne change pas de sujet et dis-moi la vérité Snape. »

Il me regarda attentivement une minute puis soupira :

« Il allait mourir. Et il m'a demandé de le tuer, pour que Draco n'ait pas à le faire.

- Il allait mourir ? Nous n'en avons rien su, dis-je en baissant ma baguette.

- En aidant Potter à détruire l'un des Horcruxes, il a été empoisonné.

- Horcruxes ? Dis-je surpris. Oh doux Merlin, la bataille est loin d'être gagnée. »

Si Celui-dont... Voldemort avait fabriqué des Horcruxes, alors il nous était impossible de le tuer sans les avoir tous détruits.

Et pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit ? Combien y en avait-il ?

« Satané Albus à toujours garder certaines informations pour lui, ne puis-je m'empêcher de soupirer.

- Il avait ses raisons. Et je ne t'en parle pas pour que tu ailles partager cette information avec tous. Potter et ses amis sont au courant, c'est bien suffisant. Tu l'es parce que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un de l'Ordre sache de quel côté je suis, c'est tout.

- Donc tu es toujours de notre côté. »

Et j'étais content de ce fait.

« Oui. »

Je regardai soudain à l'étage, me souvenant que Draco était parti, en colère contre moi.

Je me massai les tempes, las. Je ne savais pas comment rattraper ce qu'il avait pu comprendre en mes paroles.

Son « Je t'emmerde » m'avait fait du mal, mais le connaissant, c'était que lui aussi avait eu mal, mais pourquoi ?

« Quelqu'un d'autre que toi est courant que cette maison n'est pas forcément hantée ?

- Non, personne ne le sait. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour savoir si je dois trouver un autre endroit pour mes transformations. Je ne souhaite blesser, tuer ou même contaminer personne.

- Contaminer ?! Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'as plus de potion Tue-Loup ? »

Je ne répondis pas, hochant juste la tête. Je n'aimais pas ça non plus, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

« Et où était mon filleul pendant ces pleines lunes ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas été assez idiot pour le mettre en danger, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Non je... la première fois, je l'ai fait rester dans le passage secret mais... »

Je me tus, voyant ses yeux devenir noir de colère.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait, m'empressai-je de dire.

- Encore heureux ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pris de tels risques ! Et j'ai encore plus de mal à réaliser qu'il te fasse assez confiance pour te laisser faire.

- Il n'a pas eu trop le choix, la première pleine lune. J'avais sécurisé la trappe avec quelques meubles et étais parti ensuite au grenier. Il s'est énervé et a... libéré Draco. »

Je ne voyais pas comment l'expliquer autrement, n'ayant aucun souvenir et Draco ne m'ayant pas clairement tout expliqué.

« Et il n'est pas sorti pour tuer tout le monde ? Je suppose que c'est une amélioration. »

Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta :

« La première pleine lune tu dis ? Il y en a eu combien d'autres ?

- Je n'en ai eu que deux sans potion. Tout ce que j'avais est resté au QG pendant l'attaque. Et... le loup se contente de fixer Draco, avouai-je.

- Intéressant. »

Il regarda le plafond une minute avant de me dire :

« Tu te rends bien compte que si tu ne vas pas le voir, lui ne redescendra pas, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Je sais. Je ne souhaite juste pas te tourner le dos, au cas où, fis-je souriant.

- Fais comme tu veux, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules imperceptiblement. Ce n'est pas contre moi que Draco est furieux.

- Si tu veux, il y a du thé dans la cuisine, l'informai-je avant de monter rejoindre Draco. »

Quand je fus devant la porte de la salle de bain, endroit étant étrangement celui vers lequel Draco se dirigeait toujours pendant une dispute, je frappai trois petits coups à la porte tout en murmurant :

« Draco, laisse-moi entrer et expliquons-nous. »

Seul le silence me répondit.

« Draco, explique-moi ce que tu me reproches ! M'énervai-je un peu. »

J'entendis du bruit derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un Draco aux yeux rouges mais à l'allure digne.

« Rien du tout. Tout est parfait Remus, dit-il en passant à côté de moi. »

Je le retins par le bras, serrant assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'échapper, mais pas trop afin de ne pas le blesser.

« Non, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as réagi ainsi. Tu es triste et en colère et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, s'esclaffa-t-il. C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est juste parfait. Lâche-moi maintenant.

- Non Draco ! J'en ai assez de tes crises. Et celle-là encore plus, ne sachant pas pourquoi j'ai le droit à cette colère. Si je ne le sais pas, continuai-je plus doucement, comment puis-je changer pour te rendre heureux ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Tu ne comprendras pas. Tu ne comprends jamais.

- Ne dis pas ça, soufflai-je poignardé. Je veux tout savoir de toi, tout. Et je veux comprendre. Alors, dis-moi s'il te plaît.

- Très bien. Tu as parlé de mon parrain à une seule personne. Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un de confiance et ce quelqu'un, ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est jamais moi. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas Potty, tu le sais parfaitement. Et pourtant, tu te plais à le ramener dans nos discussions encore et encore. Quand que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, je peux comprendre, vraiment. Mais quand c'est juste pour le citer comme un exemple, me comparer à lui et me faire gentiment comprendre qu'à lui, tu lui fais confiance là c'est... Laisse tomber, c'est toujours Potter de toute façon. Je fais juste une crise de jalousie inutile. »

Je comprenais et... je n'avais pas pensé au sens que pouvaient prendre mes paroles pour Draco.

Mais soudain, je me rendis compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir que c'était à Harry que j'en avais parlé. Et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : Draco nous avait espionné.

Je n'en fus pas en colère, cela me montrant qu'il avait été jaloux. Et s'il l'avait été, c'était qu'à ce moment-là, je comptais déjà pour lui.

Une vague de chaleur monta en moi et j'attirai Draco contre moi, malgré sa réticence, puis murmurai à son oreille, amusé et touché :

« Je n'en ai pas parlé à Harry parce que j'avais confiance en lui, j'ai juste dit cela à Snape pour le rassurer. Si j'en ai parlé à Harry, c'est qu'il le fallait. Et si je ne t'en ai pas parlé à toi, c'est que l'occasion ne s'était tout simplement pas présentée. Je t'aime et j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. Je te donne ma vie à l'instant si tu le désires. Je n'ai pas pensé que mes paroles auraient pu te blesser, sinon, j'aurais choisi une autre réponse. J'ai confiance en Harry, mais plus encore en toi. »

J'embrassai ses cheveux et le serrai contre moi, entourant son corps de mes bras.

Je pus le sentir se détendre et en fus rassuré, avant que son corps ne s'éloigne de moi.

« Tu dis que tu me fais confiance mais pour l'instant, tu ne me l'as jamais prouvé. C'est même plutôt tout le contraire. Je ne sais pas si tu as peur que je te trahisse ou juste que je m'en aille, mais c'est fatiguant. Une partie de moi comprend, parce que je suis un Serpentard et un Malfoy et... mais je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et je t'ai prouvé que je pouvais te faire confiance encore et encore. »

Il se frotta les yeux puis se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre :

« Je n'en sais rien, ok ?! J'en ai juste marre qu'on se prenne la tête tout le temps.

- Je suis fautif, une fois de plus, mais c'est parce que je n'avais pas eu à partager la moindre chose depuis des années. J'essaie de te montrer que je te fais confiance, mais cela ne semble pas suffire. Je commence à croire que je te rends plus malheureux que l'inverse. »

Et je le pensais. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me reprochait ce genre de chose et à chaque fois, j'étais en tort. À chaque fois, je lui faisais du mal, involontairement bien sûr. Mais il avait mal quand même, et ce par ma faute.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne dis pas que tu ne me rends pas triste et blessé parfois mais tu me rends aussi vraiment très heureux alors... »

Il se rapprocha de moi puis déposa ses mains sur mes joues et m'observa attentivement pendant près d'une minute.

« Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal rien que d'y penser et je déteste ça. C'est pour ça que je m'énerve tout le temps. Je ne veux pas que tu t'aplatisses devant moi mais... je ne sais pas comment dire ça, j'aimerai que tu me considères un peu plus. Je sais que je n'ai que dix-sept ans et que pour toi, je suis un gamin, mais tu couches avec moi et tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Alors tu devrais plus me considérer comme ton égal non ?! En tout cas moi, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses.

- Mais tu es mon égal... c'est juste que... »

Je me tus, et avouai ensuite :

« Le loup veut te protéger, te garder loin de tout. Il te voit diminué et cherche à te défendre. J'ai du mal à garder une image de toi adulte mais à partir de maintenant, je le ferai.

- Je sais que comparé à toi, je suis diminué physiquement, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant du contraire. Et magiquement aussi, même si j'essaie d'arranger ça. Et j'aime que tu essaies de me protéger parfois mais pas tout le temps, pas contre tout. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je me suis tenu face à Chocolat Noir deux fois et je suis toujours là. »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres puis me sourit :

« Mais je suis content que tu me dises que tu vas essayer de changer ça, vraiment. Tu n'as plus qu'à me le prouver maintenant. »

Il glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser une fois de plus, plus passionnément cette fois.

Je lui répondis et me promis de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour changer envers lui, le prendre plus au sérieux, le laisser me montrer de quoi il était capable.

« Nous devrions redescendre, dis-je à contre cœur. Snape est toujours là, enfin, s'il n'est pas parti entre temps.

- Tu lui fais confiance alors ?!

- Oui, parce que je le crois. »

Je le gardai contre moi encore quelques secondes, profitant de son odeur, avant de le relâcher et d'emprunter les escaliers.

Nous retrouvâmes Snape dans la cuisine en train de boire un thé. Il nous observa et sourit étrangement avant d'indiquer le sac de courses sur la table :

« Où allez-vous acheter tout ça ? Ça ne ressemble pas trop à des produits sorciers.

- On n'achète pas vraiment, l'informai-je. Et je vais du côté moldu. Pour le moment, on arrive plus ou moins à se nourrir un minimum, ajoutai-je.

- Je vois. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon filleul à l'air si maigre. »

Je jetai un regard à Draco et ne trouvai rien à redire, Snape avait raison.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, dis-je sur la défensive. Je n'ai plus d'argent, Draco n'a rien, et... et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour survivre. As-tu une meilleurs idée Monsieur-je-juge-sans-connaitre-ce-que-ça-fait-d'être-à-notre-place ?

- Si tu avais mieux dissimulé ta nature à Poudlard, tu aurais encore un emploi, alors ne viens pas me faire la morale ! Et ensuite, oui, j'ai une meilleure idée. Je vous apporterai de quoi vous nourrir, histoire que Draco ne meure pas de malnutrition.

- Arrête Severus, intervint Draco en avalant un petit morceau de pain, je vais bien et ce n'est pas la faute de Remus.

- Pas sa faute, répéta Snape. Si tu es ici, c'est bien que son loup s'est entiché de toi, si tu es ici, sans pouvoir manger convenablement, c'est donc ça faute. Tu es maigre Draco, plus que tu ne l'as jamais été. Alors que Lupin assume !

- Si je n'avais pas voulu être ici, je n'y serais pas. Laisse-le tranquille !

- Très bien ! Bon, je viendrai vous apporter de quoi manger pour quelques jours. D'ici là, restez cachés et si vous décidez de partir, faites-le moi savoir.

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on te prévienne ? Demanda Draco.

- Pour éviter que je ne m'inquiète. Tu ne le crois peut-être pas, mais te savoir en vie et en sécurité m'importe beaucoup.

- D'accord. Et je... je te crois. Merci. »

Snape se leva et Draco le prit dans ses bras succinctement.

Quand ils se lâchèrent, je lui tendis la main, souriant.

Il pouvait ou non la refuser, mais il était temps d'essayer de partir sur de nouvelles bases. Et puis, il était le parrain de mon compagnon. Et rien que pour ça, je devais essayer qu'une bonne entende s'installe entre nous.

Il haussa un sourcil mais me serra la main avant de nous souhaiter une bonne soirée et de partir.

Une fois la trappe fermée, j'allai sur le lit, m'allongeant en biais et soupirai.

Nous venions de trouver un moyen de manger mieux, m'évitant ainsi de sortir et de nous faire repérer. Snape était des nôtres.

Mais j'avais aussi appris que le Mage Noir avait divisé son âme en plusieurs fragments et que cela allait inexorablement nous ralentir dans sa chute.

Je continuai de croire qu'Albus aurait pu nous mettre au courant de ce fait.

Un corps se posant sur moi me fit cesser de penser et je l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser, paresseusement.

Il répondit à mon baiser et passa une main froide sous mon pull pour la poser sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait deux mois et demi depuis la première visite de Snape, et donc trois pleines lunes sous Potion Tue-loup. J'en étais heureux et Draco aussi. Il m'avait avoué avoir joué avec Chocolat quelques heures avant de se laisser tomber de fatigue.

Comme ce soir la lune était pleine et que nous n'avions plus de raison de jeuner, je nous faisais à manger.

Draco vint soudain entourer mon torse de ses bras, sentant bon le savon, donné par Snape aussi.

« C'est bientôt prêt, pourrais-tu mettre la table ? Demandai-je. »

Je nous préparai deux morceaux de viande premier choix ainsi que des champignons, certainement cueillis par Snape ou des elfes, voire Hagrid. Seulement, je ne savais pas si ce dernier était encore le gardien des clés de Poudlard ou non.

Draco acquiesça et attrapa les assiettes alors que je retournai la viande.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous mangeâmes de bon appétit et le voir dévorer la nourriture comme ça, revoir son visage moins marqué par la maigreur, me comblait de joie.

« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire avec lui ce soir? Demandai-je, curieux. »

Les imaginer agir m'aidait à passer le temps dans cet endroit toujours aussi vide et obscur. Ça, ça n'avait malheureusement pas changé.

Et j'en étais le plus triste, de perdre tout ce temps avec Draco, ne pas le voir, ni le sentir. Ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait, ni ce qu'il faisait.

« Je me suis toujours demandé s'il accepterait de jouer à "Va chercher", répondit-il taquin, je suppose que ce sera le bon moment pour essayer. »

Je ris, amusé et vidai mon verre d'eau d'une traite, me relevant ensuite pour m'en resservir un.

« Je t'en sers un autre ? Demandai-je ensuite.

- Oui merci. »

Je pris son verre et le rempli avant de le redéposer devant lui.

Mais la nuit nous rattrapa quelques heures plus tard alors que nous venions de faire l'amour une fois de plus.

Je soupirai et me levai, allant m'installer sur une chaise que j'avais descendue.

Draco se plaça sur le côté, me souriant.

« Ce n'est pas bien, expliquai-je. Tu m'as fait perdre la notion du temps. J'aurais pu te blesser en me transformant près de toi.

- Je t'en prie, le seul qui se blesse pendant ces transformations, c'est toi.

- Et tant que ça reste comme ça, j'en suis plus que satisfait. »

Puis, mon corps chauffa et je sus que c'était le moment.

« Amuse... toi... bien, réussis-je à dire avant d'hurler. »

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce septième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : L'empreinte de l'amour

**Couple** : Remus/Draco

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco, et Jes dans celle de Remus.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 13 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice** : The Great Victoria Grant

**Résumé** : _Cette fameuse nuit du 30 juin 1997, quelques minutes avant sa mort, Albus Dumbledore avait proposé son aide au jeune Malfoy. Et si jamais Draco avait décidé d'accepter, s'il avait choisi de ne plus rentrer au manoir Malfoy ? Comment se seraient déroulés les événements ? Que serait devenu Draco ? Venez le découvrir…_

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre par semaine voir plus, _si nous sommes gentilles._

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hellow les petits loups ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait super plaiz', comme d'habitude \^-^/. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous passerez tous un super Noël ! Enjoy.

**Note Jes** : Bonjour bonjour ^^ Alors, avant tout merci à ceux qui ont pensé à nous et qui ont laissé une review. Vraiment, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on n'a pas travaillé dans le vide. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture les n'amis et joyeux Noël en avance.

**Merci à** Westyversionfrench, stefanyboh, kekegirl62, red blood apple, Archimede, Zifan, 77Hildegard **pour leur review, mise en alerte et/ou favoris.**

* * *

**L'empreinte de l'amour**

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Remus**

Maintenant que Draco était au courant qu'il fallait me laisser reprendre des forces, c'était toujours un bonheur de me réveiller, serein et reposé.

Je souris et me tournai pour l'attirer à moi, mais je ne rencontrai que du vide.

J'ouvris les yeux, me forçant un peu pour voir quelque chose, cependant je ne vis rien, ni personne.

Me disant qu'il avait dû aller à la cuisine ou se laver, je me réinstallai convenablement contre les oreillers. Mais je pus rapidement me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison.

Je paniquai et me relevai, titubant malgré tout. Je me retins au mur, gémissant face à l'effort que je demandai à mon corps à peine réveillé.

Je regardai dehors et vis que c'était le petit matin.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la trappe mais cette dernière était en place.

Draco était-il parti à Poudlard ?

Je m'habillai en vitesse, réalisant que le chercher nu n'était pas la bonne solution.

J'espérai juste qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

« Draco, appelai-je. »

Je ne reçus aucune réponse et criai plus fortement, au cas où mes sens me tromperaient et qu'il soit ici, en sécurité.

**POV Draco **_(Retour en arrière)_

Je passai la main dans les cheveux de Remus, et souris en l'observant ainsi, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, une mine réjouie et reposée.

Les lendemains de pleine lune étaient toujours difficiles pour lui et j'avais appris à mettre mon impatience de côté et attendre qu'il soit de nouveau en forme pour réclamer son attention. Je repensai à la nuit que j'avais passée avec Chocolat et souris à mon tour. Je lui avais lancé un morceau de bois, pour voir s'il allait courir le récupérer mais il m'avait regardé, pas impressionné le moins du monde par ma tentative puis m'avait rejoint avant de me lécher le visage en représailles.

Je m'étais fait pardonner en lui assurant que je ne le prendrais plus jamais pour un chien et en le caressant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il commençait à faire froid ces derniers temps et j'adorais les pleines lunes avec lui, j'en profitais pour me coller contre lui puisqu'il était une vraie bouillote.

Je fronçai les sourcils et redressai la tête en entendant un bruit étrange. J'attendis une minute en silence que le bruit recommence mais il n'y eut rien de plus alors je me replongeai dans mes pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis nettement un cri cette fois-ci, même s'il semblait étouffé. Je me levai doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Remus et montai à l'étage pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose par les fenêtres. Elles étaient presque toutes barricadées mais il restait de tous petits espaces entre les planches de bois qui me permettaient de voir au travers. Il faisait encore un peu nuit mais j'aperçus quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin la lumière de torches et de nouveaux cris retentirent.

Je me mordis les lèvres et serrai les poings, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre. Je ne pouvais pas réveiller Remus puisqu'il n'avait pas encore fini de récupérer.

Les lumières se rapprochaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de la Cabane. S'ils s'étaient approchés plus, j'aurais dû sortir pour les empêcher de continuer, ou les tuer, mais ils s'arrêtèrent et je pus distinguer des masques de Mangemorts sur les visages de deux d'entre eux alors qu'une troisième personne, une femme, leur tournait le dos et essayai visiblement de s'enfuir. Elle avait un gros tissu dans les bras, comme un sac, mais alors que j'essayai d'identifier ce que ça pouvait être exactement, l'un des Mangemorts lui lança un Avada Kedavra et elle tomba au sol. Je retins le cri qui avait failli m'échapper et posai mes mains devant ma bouche alors que l'un des Mangemorts s'exclamait :

« On en fait quoi du morveux ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules avant de jeter un œil à la Cabane, je reculai légèrement, car même s'ils n'étaient pas censés pouvoir me voir, je préférais ne prendre aucun risque.

« On a qu'à le laisser là, vu le temps qu'il fait, il va mourir de toute façon et je préfère que nous ne restions pas près de cet endroit trop longtemps. »

Ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil au corps au sol et transplanèrent immédiatement. Je repris ma respiration que je n'avais pas eue conscience d'avoir bloquée et inspirai profondément à plusieurs reprises. Je descendis l'escalier et enfilai un pull épais appartenant à Remus après avoir vérifié que ce dernier dormait toujours.

Je pris ma baguette puis sortis ensuite discrètement par la fenêtre de la cuisine et me retrouvai dehors alors que le jour se levait. Je vérifiai les alentours, baguette levée, pour être certain que personne n'était là. Heureusement que la Cabane n'était entourée que de prairies, ça laissait les Mangemorts dans l'impossibilité de se cacher. Je contournai la maison et allai jusqu'à l'endroit où la jeune femme était tombée.

Je m'approchai d'elle doucement et sursautai quand je me retrouvai à un mètre d'elle, entendant un gémissant étrange. Peut-être n'était-elle pas morte ? Je m'approchai jusqu'à être capable de la toucher et observai ce que j'avais pris pour un sac plus attentivement.

C'était un enchevêtrement de tissus sur lequel la femme avait le bras posé et... c'était ça qui gémissait. Je me souvins vaguement que les Mangemorts avaient parlés d'un "Morveux" et soulevai les couvertures pour découvrir un bébé, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il me fixait et je le fixais en retour, incapable de réagir. Il babilla quelque chose et je secouai la tête pour essayer de réfléchir. Je vérifiai le pouls de la femme et me mordis la lèvre en constatant qu'elle était bel et bien morte. Je retirai son bras du bébé que j'attrapais ensuite le plus délicatement possible. Je posai mon index contre sa joue et frissonnai en constatant à quel point elle était froide.

J'entendis vaguement Remus appeler mon prénom depuis la maison mais je continuai d'observer l'enfant, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir en faire. Je jetai un œil au corps au sol et soupirai, on allait devoir s'en débarrasser. L'enterrer ou en faire Merlin seul savait quoi parce qu'on ne pouvait pas la laisser là. L'enfant attrapa mon doigt qui était toujours sur sa joue et le mit dans sa bouche puis le mordit avec ses deux toutes petites dents.

Je souris doucement et le laissai mordiller avant d'entendre une fois de plus Remus m'appeler, mais de beaucoup plus près cette fois-ci. Je me retournai pour lui faire face mais à peine avais-je amorcé mon mouvement que déjà, je me retrouvais dans ses bras. Je serrai le bébé plus fort contre moi pour ne pas le lâcher alors que Remus me confiait son soulagement de me voir sain et sauf.

Il me relâcha ensuite et commença à s'énerver. Il semblait qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarqué ni l'enfant ni la femme morte à mes côtés. Ou alors il s'en fichait totalement.

« A quoi pensais-tu, nom de Merlin ! C'est dangereux pour toi dehors, sans ajouter que je ne savais pas où tu étais ! Merlin Draco, j'ai eu une peur bleue, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! »

Le bébé ne sembla pas aimer les cris de Remus car il se mit à pleurer, ce qui attira sur lui l'attention du loup-garou. Il observa le bébé puis aperçut enfin sa mère au sol et se pencha sur elle pour vérifier son pouls.

J'observai l'enfant étrangement et, me souvenant vaguement de comment l'une des amies de ma mère calmait son fils, je le posai contre mon épaule et posai l'une de mes mains sur sa tête avant de bouger un peu, de façon à le bercer. Ou à essayer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle Remus ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'il se redressait. On ne peut pas juste la laisser là mais le bébé est gelé.

- Rentre avec le bébé, mets-le au chaud et occupe-t-en, je vais aller la déposer devant un hôpital moldu. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là. »

Voir son visage défait me fit mal.

« Allez, file, je reviens rapidement. »

Il se pencha et prit délicatement le corps sans vie de cette femme inconnue avant de disparaître.

Que je m'en occupe ?

Sérieusement ?!

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et restai là, à regarder l'endroit où se tenait Remus quelques secondes plus tôt.

Et comment, par Salazar, étais-je supposé m'en occuper ?

Le bébé colla sa main très froide dans mon cou et je sursautai avant de partir vers la maison. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé en faire ? Au moins, il avait arrêté de pleurer mais cela ne m'avançait pas plus que ça.

Lui donner à manger semblait une bonne idée mais je ne savais absolument pas de quoi on devait nourrir un bébé. Enfin si, on devait leur donner du lait mais j'étais à peu près sûr que le lait que Remus et moi buvions ne lui conviendrait pas. Je me retrouvai face à la fenêtre de la cuisine et hésitai avant de finalement poser le bébé au sol et de grimper par la fenêtre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me penchai fortement et attrapai l'enfant puis barricadai sommairement la fenêtre, juste au cas où quelqu'un passerait par là avant que Remus ne revienne.

J'allai dans la pièce principale et déposai l'enfant sur le lit avant de le désentortiller des couvertures dans lesquels il était emmitouflé. Je découvris un collier autour de son cou en forme de cœur. Je l'ouvris et vis les photos d'un homme et de la femme qui était morte, ses parents probablement.

Le bébé leva sa main pour me toucher et j'aperçus un bracelet autour de son petit poignet, une gourmette avec son nom écrit dessus : Teddy.

Alors c'était un garçon, vu sa bouille, je m'en étais douté mais avec les bébés, on ne savait jamais vraiment.

Je retournai le bracelet et découvris une date de naissance : 01 avril 1997, il avait donc un peu plus de sept mois.

Je le laissai attraper mon doigt avec lequel il joua et soupirai.

Comment m'étais-je retrouvé dans cette situation ?

J'avais vraiment un don pour attirer les ennuis.

Bon d'accord, un enfant n'était pas exactement un problème en soi mais je trouvai Remus un peu inconscient de me l'avoir confié. Je retirai mes chaussures et attrapai l'ours en peluche que Remus m'avait offert des mois plus tôt puis le tendit au petit garçon qui l'attrapa.

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et posai ma main sur son ventre pour être sûr qu'il ne se sauve pas puis fermai les yeux, priant pour que mon loup rentre vite.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je sentis une main dans mes cheveux et ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur le regard attendri de Remus. Je baissai le regard sur le bébé qui s'était endormi, son pouce dans la bouche et la peluche serrée contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout ce temps ? Demandai-je à Remus.

- Je l'ai déposé à l'hôpital et ensuite, je suis passé prendre du lait et des couches pour le bébé.

- D'accord. Il s'appelle Teddy. »

Je me redressai et me grattai la nuque, hésitant, avant de finalement murmurer :

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils l'ont tué ?! Cette femme.

- Malheureusement non. Et pourquoi avoir choisi Teddy ? Demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Non je n'ai rien choisi, c'est... il a une gourmette avec ce nom dessus et j'en ai déduis que c'était le sien.

- Ah oui, en effet. As-tu trouvé autre chose ?

- Juste un collier avec une photo de ses parents et il est né le premier avril de cette année. Est-ce que... qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire, Remus ?! L'interrogeai-je en regardant l'enfant.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il avant de caresser la joue du bébé. Ça fait des années que je n'en ai plus vu d'aussi prêt. Je... Pardonne-moi, je reviens. »

Il partit, sans aucune autre explication alors que j'avais pu voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

Que venait-il de se passer, cette fois-ci ?

Je jetai un œil au bébé toujours endormi et hésitai à me lever pour rejoindre Remus mais il n'y avait aucune barrière au lit et si je partais, il pourrait tomber s'il se réveillait. Et je ne pouvais pas appeler mon idiot de loup parce que je réveillerai Teddy.

Je me passai la main sur le visage, agacé qu'il disparaisse comme ça sans explication mais me calmai en me rappelant son air triste.

J'attendis quelques minutes mais voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, je soupirai et attrapai le bébé délicatement en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Je le posai contre mon épaule, l'y maintenant avec une main et pris également la couverture et un coussin avant de monter les escaliers. La porte était fermée et étant certain que Remus se trouvait derrière, je tapai du pied doucement contre le panneau de bois avant de murmurer :

« Rem, ouvre, j'ai le bébé dans les bras et s'il bouge je risque de le lâcher. »

Il ne fallut pas plus que quelques secondes pour que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il me regarda et tout en souriant un peu, certainement pour me rassurer, il lança :

« Tu triches en prenant le bébé comme argument pour que je t'ouvre. »

Je lui souris et lui tendis la couverture et l'oreiller que je lui demandai de poser dans la baignoire où je déposai l'enfant tout aussi délicatement. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et quelque peu inquiet, je vérifiai s'il respirait toujours. C'était le cas et je soupirai de soulagement, tout de même surpris qu'il soit aussi calme et sage. Il devait avoir vécu beaucoup de choses dernièrement pour être aussi fatigué. Je me tournai ensuite vers Remus et attrapai sa main pour le tirer hors de la pièce jusqu'à notre lit sur lequel je m'assis.

« D'habitude, c'est moi qui vais me réfugier dans la salle de bains, commençai-je en passant mon pouce sur le dessus de sa main. Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de fuir comme ça devant moi. Quelque chose t'a rendu triste et je ne sais ni quoi ni pourquoi.

- Donc, si je t'écoute, tu veux que je cesse de fuir dans la salle de bains quand j'ai un souci ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, content de lui.

« Oui, c'est mon domaine ça.

- Tu te rends compte de la stupidité de ta réponse. Je n'aime pas non plus quand tu t'enfermes dans cette pièce, c'est comme si tu nous tournais le dos, nous jugeant incapable, mon loup ou moi-même, de t'aider et de te comprendre.

- Mais tu le fais quand même ! C'est quoi, une espèce de vengeance ? Rétorquai-je en commençant à m'énerver. Regarde ce que ça fait Draco, souffre toi aussi. Je croyais que tu étais l'adulte !

- Non, je t'ai évité une autre crise de jalousie comme tu le fais à chaque fois que j'évoque Harry, répondit-il soudain plus triste encore.

- Quoi ? Oh alors c'est de ma faute. »

Je me passai les mains sur le visage pour me calmer avant de reprendre :

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit de ne jamais évoquer Potter. Même si ça ne me plait pas forcément, je sais que tu l'apprécies énormément et qu'il fait partie de ta vie. Je t'ai juste demandé de ne pas me comparer à lui ou me rabaisser et tu... je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me reproches ça !

- Je ne te reproche rien, je nous ai juste évité une dispute probable. Enfin, avais essayé. Écoute, je voulais juste... déprimer dans mon coin quelques minutes. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai.

« Très bien. Maintenant inverse les rôles une minute veux-tu ?! Comment réagirais-tu si je me mettais à déprimer et que je te disais que je ne voulais juste pas t'embêter avec ça ? »

Il soupira, en se passant la main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant, puis souffla :

« Je fais tout de travers. Ça en devient ridicule. Tu es plus jeune et pourtant je fais plus d'erreur que toi dans notre couple.

- Je suis plus intelligent, c'est pour ça, le taquinai-je. Plus sérieusement Remus, tu vas sûrement me dire que c'est faux, mais de mon point de vue, c'est un manque de confiance évident. Que croyais-tu que j'allais faire ? Te rire au nez ? Te dire que je n'en avais rien à faire et que je préférais que tu pleures dans ton coin ? Quel genre de personne est-ce que tu crois que je suis exactement ?

- Je n'ai pas réfléchis à tout ça Draco. J'ai été submergé si vite, et je ne voulais pas... »

Il se tut et me pris dans ses bras avant de continuer :

« Quand Harry est né, James et Lily avaient voulu que je sois le parrain, mais j'ai refusé. Avec ma lycanthropie, je ne voulais pas être un poids pour ce petit bout de chou, souriant déjà, avec ses cheveux en bataille. Mais j'étais souvent chez eux, pour le voir grandir, sourire. Je... il était la chose la plus belle que je n'aie jamais vu, mais aussi celle que je savais que je n'aurais jamais. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. J'étais en mission quand ils sont morts. Mais plus que tout, ce petit Teddy m'a fait repenser à la perte de mes amis. Ma famille. »

Je le repoussai et posai mes mains sur ses joues puis ancrai mes yeux dans les siens.

« Je comprends. Je comprends pourquoi ça t'a rendu triste mais pas... Pourquoi pensais-tu que ta lycanthropie serait un poids pour Potter ? Je veux dire, Black n'était peut-être pas un loup-garou mais il a passé douze ans en prison et ensuite il est mort. Toi tu es toujours vivant et le fait que tu sois un loup-garou ne t'a jamais empêché d'être quelqu'un de bien. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela t'empêcherait d'avoir un enfant. Bon, bien sûr, vu que ton loup a choisi un garçon pour compagnon, ça complique nettement les choses, mais avant ça, tu aurais pu avoir des enfants.

- Il y a toujours un risque que le bébé soit atteint de la maladie. Et je me l'interdisais. Et puis, Harry n'avait pas besoin d'un parrain loup-garou. Je n'aurais pas été capable de subvenir à ses besoins si ses parents mourraient, j'arrivais à peine à survivre Draco. Tu as dû le voir non ?

- Black non plus n'a pas été capable de subvenir à ses besoins. Et si j'ai bien compris, la famille moldu de Potter n'était vraiment pas un exemple de gentillesse. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas préféré être avec toi plutôt qu'avec eux ? Je sais que moi si. Bon sang Remus, je suis bien plus heureux d'être ici avec toi même si j'ai dû renoncer au confort plutôt que d'être au Manoir avec... tu vois ce que je veux dire non ?! »

Il passait son temps à se dévaloriser et j'avais beau lui répéter encore et encore qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons, il continuait d'insister et cela m'agaçait de plus en plus. J'avais hésité à lui faire intégrer mon opinion à l'aide de coups de poings et de gifles mais je savais que ça n'aurait en rien aidé. Et je ne voulais pas le frapper, je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

« Tu as peut-être raison, je suis... »

Mais il s'interrompit, le bébé s'était mis à pleurer.

« Tu es quoi, Remus ?! Lui demandai-je. Plus vite tu me réponds, plus vite on peut monter pour s'en occuper.

- J'allais une fois de plus te dire que j'étais désolé... Mais je le dis tellement ces derniers temps que cela perd de sa valeur. »

Je le pris dans mes bras et murmurai à son oreille :

« Tant que tu continueras à le penser, cela gardera de sa valeur. Tu sais préparer du lait pour bébé ?

- Oui, j'ai de vague souvenir. Et oui, je le pense Draco, sinon, je ne te le dirais pas. Je me sens si faible face à toi, soupira-t-il. Mais si fort en même temps. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais près de toi, je me sens plus vivant que jamais et parfois, je suis perdu avec toutes ses nouvelles émotions.

- Et tu crois que moi, je ne le suis pas ?! Dis-je en penchant la tête sur le côté avant de me lever. Va lui faire à manger, d'accord ? Je vais le chercher et on continuera cette conversation. »

Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et montai à l'étage, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. J'avais l'impression de m'être comporté comme un adulte et ça me plaisait.

J'entrai dans la salle de bains et allai à la baignoire pour prendre l'enfant qui pleurait toujours mais me figeai en le regardant. Il avait à présent les cheveux violets très foncés alors que j'étais certain qu'ils étaient châtains quand je l'avais déposé là. Et ses yeux auparavant bleus était d'un noir d'encre. Je fronçai les sourcils et le pris dans mes bras, l'observant attentivement. Il continuait de pleurer et une odeur désagréable s'échappait de lui mais je préférai ne pas penser à ce que cela impliquait pour le moment. Je redescendis les escaliers en le berçant plus ou moins maladroitement puis entrai dans la cuisine pour trouver Remus face à une casserole d'eau chaude.

« Rem ?! Je crois qu'on a un problème. »

Il se tourna vers moi et haussa un sourcil, attendant visiblement une explication.

« Je suis certain que ses cheveux et ses yeux n'étaient pas de cette couleur-là il y a moins d'une heure. Et il pue. Et il n'arrête pas de pleurer.

- Il doit avoir faim et avoir besoin qu'on le change. Mieux vaut le nourrir d'abord mais je n'ai pas fini de préparer le lait. »

Il retourna à son occupation alors que je continuai de bercer le bébé qui n'arrêtait toujours pas de pleurer. Je partis vers notre chambre et attrapai la peluche que je lui tendis. Il mit l'une des pattes de l'ours à sa bouche et se calma une seconde en la suçotant avant de le jeter et de recommencer à hurler. Je lui tendis mon doigt, puisque ça l'avait amusé plus tôt dans la journée mais il le mit également dans sa bouche et quand il se rendit compte que ça ne lui apportait pas de lait, il le mordit puis le repoussa pour pouvoir mieux crier.

Je soupirai et retournai en cuisine puis regardai le bébé et me mis à lui parler, dans l'espoir que ça le ferait se taire :

« Écoute, je sais que tu as faim. Et je sais que c'est désagréable mais t'entendre pleurer comme ça est aussi très désagréable. Allez s'il te plaît Teddy, arrête de crier. Je te promets qu'on va bientôt te donner à manger, on ne peut pas vraiment aller plus vite. Et je sais que tu veux sûrement ta maman mais elle est... Ouais, tu l'as vu mourir devant tes yeux et ça n'a pas dû être drôle mais ça va aller. Tu verras, Remus est pas si méchant que ça même s'il se transforme en loup une fois par mois et moi je suis... J'essaie de m'améliorer. »

Je me tus en réalisant qu'il avait arrêté de pleurer et qu'il m'observait, les yeux grands ouverts. Ces cheveux étaient devenus bleus et ces yeux avaient pris une couleur oscillant entre le vert et le marron.

« Je t'en prie Remus, dis-moi que c'est bientôt prêt, je ne sais pas pendant encore combien de temps je peux le garder silencieux.

- Encore une minute mon amour.

- Oui, je devrais pouvoir tenir encore une minute. Pas vrai Teddy, juste une toute petite minute supplémentaire. C'est bon Rem, ça fait une minute là ? Ses cheveux sont encore en train de devenir violet et je ne crois pas que ce soit bon.

- Il est certainement métamorphage. Nymphadora l'est aussi. À son âge, c'est logique de changer d'apparence quand il ressent la faim entre autres. Tu verras, une fois le lait en bouche, il redeviendra calme.

- Super, et le lait en bouche, c'est pour quand ? Demandai-je alors que Teddy se remettait à pleurer.

- Ça vient, ça vient, rit-il en sortant un biberon de la casserole. »

Il fit couler un peu du liquide blanc sur son poignet et souffla :

« Je ne sais pas si la température est bonne. Teste-la toi. »

Il me tendit de ce fait le biberon.

« Comment est-ce que je suis censé savoir si c'est bon ? Répliquai-je en attrapant tout de même le biberon.

- La lait doit être chaud, mais pas au point de te brûler. Le poignet est plus sensible. »

Je posai le bébé contre mon épaule et le tins avec mon bras pour avoir mes deux mains libres. Je fis couler un peu de lait sur mon poignet et puisque ça ne me brûla pas, je repris le bébé correctement et lui mis la tétine dans la bouche, le faisant taire. Je soupirai de soulagement et m'affalai sur une chaise avant de soupirer :

« Merlin merci, il s'est tu. »

Je tenais le biberon le plus droit possible, me souvenant d'avoir lu que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire quelque part, et levai les yeux vers Remus qui me regardait étrangement.

« Quoi ? Lui demandai-je.

- Tu es encore plus beau ainsi. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais souris néanmoins.

« Quoi, parce que je me débats avec un bébé ? J'ai du mal à croire que tu me laisses faire ça. Je ne me suis jamais occupé de personne et encore moins d'un truc aussi jeune. Je suis surpris de ne pas encore l'avoir fait tomber.

- Tu ne te vois pas. Tu sembles si naturel avec lui. Ton visage est si doux, ainsi que ta voix. Je ne t'avais encore jamais imaginé dans le rôle de père, mais cela t'irait totalement, je dirais même que tu es fait pour ça. Regarde, fit-il. Regarde comment le petit t'observe avec ses yeux émerveillés.

- Il mange Remus, bien sûr qu'il a l'air émerveillé. »

Je me tournai de nouveau vers le bébé qui me regardait. Bon d'accord, il était vraiment très mignon et il avait arrêté de pleurer quand je lui avais parlé, mais c'était juste une coïncidence. En plus, je n'avais que dix-sept ans et mon père à moi n'avait pas été un modèle d'éducation, loin de là. Certes, j'avais toujours eu ce dont j'avais besoin, de l'argent, des livres et des présents sans compter les idéaux racistes, bien sûr. Mais si je prenais exemple sur ce que j'avais connu, mon enfant me haïrait, c'était certain.

« Je ferais un père déplorable, marmonnai-je en soupirant. Je crois que c'est de famille, un truc de Malfoy.

- Non, crois-moi. Tu ne ressembles en rien à ton père. T'a-t-il déjà parlé, rassuré comme tu viens de le faire avec Teddy ? Je ne crois pas non. Tu t'en sors très bien alors que tu l'as trouvé il y a seulement quelques heures. Tu es plus que doué. »

Il s'avança et posa sa main sur le ventre du petit, avant de sourire, caressant ensuite sa joue.

« Ce petit comprend qui tu es. Tu es bon, gentil, généreux. Certes, tu es aussi rancunier, butté et... pas doué pour le ménage, mais cela n'est pas si grave.

- Moi je suis butté ? Tu es mal placé pour dire ça Rem... »

Je retirai le biberon vide de la bouche du bébé et le posai sur la table avant de demander au loup :

« On n'est pas censé lui taper le dos ou quelque chose du genre ?!

- Si, pour l'aider à faire son rot. Veux-tu que je le fasse ?

- Merlin oui, vas-y, tu seras certainement plus doué, répondis-je en lui tendant l'enfant, soulagé. »

Il le prit délicatement, soutenant la tête qu'il posa ensuite sur son épaule, entoura le petit corps de son bras, le plaquant contre lui, tout en le soutenant de l'autre. Il commença à se dandineren lui tapotant le dos, bougeant légèrement. Il chuchota des encouragements et embrassa même la petite tête dont les cheveux étaient devenus jaune vif.

Je souris et secouai la tête avant de m'exclamer :

« Ne t'avise plus de me dire que tu ne peux pas être père ou une autre connerie du genre, ce serait de la mauvaise foi pure et dure. »

Je me levai et passai la main sur ses flancs avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Tu es vraiment trop sexy comme ça. »

**POV Remus**

Je me réveillai en entendant le petit pleurer, dans l'espoir qu'on vienne le chercher.

Quand Snape l'avait vu, il avait pincé les lèvres et tourné les talons.

Il était revenu plus tard avec un berceau qu'il avait trouvé dans un ancien appartement professoral. Il n'avait rien dit d'autre et était reparti, sans même s'adresser à Draco.

Quand il était réapparu quelques jours plus tard, il avait agi de la même manière avant que je ne le retienne et le force à rester boire un thé.

Nous lui avions expliqué ensuite la mort de la mère de Teddy.

Il avait alors dit à son tour qu'il était content que cet enfant ait été sauvé, mais que c'était dangereux.

Draco avait répliqué qu'il s'occuperait de Chocolat et Snape avait haussé un sourcil.

Maintenant, quand Snape me regardait, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne voyait qu'un carré de chocolat et son sourire moqueur était une bonne vengeance pour tout ce que j'avais laissé faire contre lui à une époque. Je n'avais jamais vraiment empêché James et Sirius, voire Peter dans une moindre mesure, de le maltraiter. J'avais eu trop peur de perdre mes amis.

Les pleurs continuant je cessai de repenser à tout ça et me levai, puis enfilai un bas de pantalon, ne voulant jamais, au grand jamais prendre Teddy sans être vêtu un minimum.

« Je suis là mon grand. »

Il tendit les bras et ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux noirs ne me firent même plus rien. Nous étions habitués.

Quand nous l'avions trouvé, il avait dû être très fatigué pour ne pas nous montrer son don tout de suite. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de le louper, mais à son âge, c'était normal.

Il se blottit contre moi, commençant à sucer son pouce et cessant de pleurer.

Je l'embrassai, sentant son odeur d'enfant.

Je décidai d'aller en cuisine lui préparer un biberon. J'y arrivai tout en le gardant contre moi.

Une fois prêt, je nous fis revenir dans la chambre et remarquai que Draco était réveillé et qu'il avait enfilé quelque chose lui aussi.

« Bonjour mon amour, murmurai-je en l'embrassant délicatement. »

Je lui tendis ensuite Teddy, disant :

« Dis bonjour Teddy.

- Bonzou. »

Il déposa un bisou baveux sur la joue de Draco et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux en tirant plus ou moins délicatement dessus.

Je me réinstallai et nourris le petit qui téta rapidement, affamé et gourmant qu'il était. Malgré les panades que nous lui préparions, il voulait son biberon le matin et le soir, ainsi qu'un en journée, quand il le décidait.

Une fois le biberon vide, je lui fis faire son rot puis attendis patiemment que Draco commence à lui parler. Ce que je pouvais adorer Draco quand il parlait à Teddy comme si ce dernier allait lui répondre. Il était touchant et en même temps, hilarant. J'étais souvent mitigé entre sourire béatement, ou rire tout simplement.

Envolé le fier Malfoy que j'avais vu à Poudlard, envolé le garçon torturé présent au QG. Maintenant, il était juste magnifique, souriant, et désirable.

« Tu me fixes encore Rem, s'exclama Draco en me jetant un regard amusé après avoir cessé son monologue.

- Je t'aime, j'ai le droit de te fixer, répondis-je amusé. Ah oui Teddy, que j'ai le droit de le regarder ! »

Ce dernier cessa de jouer avec les cheveux de Draco et me regarda, avant de sourire et de babiller :

« Bo Drao. »

Il retourna ensuite à son activité précédente, la tête concentrée, une touffe grise en guise de cheveux.

« Avoue que c'est toi qui lui appris ça, rit Draco en essayant d'empêcher l'enfant de tirer trop fort sur ses cheveux. »

Je ris, amusé et regardai ensuite la scène, attendri.

Ils étaient beaux, tous les deux. Et en deux mois, je m'étais attaché à ce petit homme. Enfin, je m'y étais vraiment attaché après la première pleine lune.

Draco avait eu l'idée de le déposer dans la baignoire à l'étage et d'ensuite s'occuper de Chocolat.

À mon réveil, j'avais appris que le contact entre Teddy et Chocolat s'était bien passé, le loup surveillant le petit, veillant à sa sécurité.

Depuis mon réveil, quelque chose en moi s'était éteint : la peur, la crainte. Et une autre s'était éveillée.

Un baume au cœur et Teddy en était la cause.

« Que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? Enfin, avant la pleine lune, ajoutai-je.

- Socola, dit l'enfant en tapant dans ses mains alors que Draco explosait de rire.

- Oui, ce soir, ris-je à mon tour. »

Se faire voler la vedette par un loup...

Je me tournai vers eux et commençai à caresser les cheveux de Draco, empiétant sur le territoire de Teddy.

Il était si intelligent.

Bon certes, nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, lui parlant ou quand ce n'était pas le cas, lui nous écoutant. Il avait très vite appris à communiquer, même si ce n'était pas parfait. Il était précoce et cela rendait encore plus joyeux Draco qui pouvait maintenant recevoir quelque semblant de réponse à ses ô nombreux dialogues avec le petit.

« Ne boude pas, murmura Draco à mon oreille, il t'adore aussi mais Chocolat est de plus en plus joueur avec Teddy. À la dernière pleine lune, il secouait la queue juste pour que le petit puisse s'amuser à l'attraper. »

Je l'embrassai, restant plus longtemps sur ses lèvres que précédemment et dis ensuite :

« Et si tu allais changer le petit bonhomme ici présent, pendant que je nous prépare de quoi petit-déjeuner ?

- Ou alors, je pourrais aller faire le petit-déjeuner et tu t'occuperais de le changer.

- Teddy, appelai-je. Qui veux-tu pour te changer ? »

Je connaissais déjà sa réponse, mais je ne désespérais pas.

Il me regarda puis se tourna vers Draco qui lui adressa un immense sourire et m'indiqua d'un signe de tête.

« Lem ! S'exclama le petit en tendant les bras vers moi. »

Je le pris et fis un instant les gros yeux à Draco. C'était sa faute, j'en étais sûr, il devait monter Teddy contre moi pendant les pleines lunes.

Je me levai et dis, en partant à l'étage :

« Si mes toasts sont encore trop cuits, tu te charges de changer Teddy les prochain mois. Et mes œufs, je les veux pochés ! »

Je l'entendis pester et souris, tout en regardant Teddy qui souriait également.

Mine de rien, on avait nos petits moment à deux aussi.

Je le déposai rapidement sur la table qui nous servait de table à langer et n'attendis pas pour le dévêtir, Snape nous ayant aussi apporté des habits, heureusement ensorcelés pour changer de taille quand il le fallait.

Teddy rit et tenta d'attraper ses pieds que je pris en bouche, prétendant les manger et le faisant rire comme je l'aimais.

Il fit une bulle et écarquilla les yeux quand elle explosa, avant de recommencer, encore et encore.

Je le changeai, évitant le pipi habituel. Combien de fois au début, n'avait-il pas uriné sur mes habits ? Trop pour mon propre bien. Encore heureux que Snape ne soit pas au courant de ça, tout comme Draco.

Une fois changé et rhabillé, je lui chatouillai le ventre avant de le reprendre dans mes bras.

« Lem !

- Oui oui, c'est moi, ris-je en embrassant ses cheveux qui ressemblaient tant aux miens. »

J'étais amusé qu'il m'appelle comme ça, trouvant difficile de prononcer les "r", il disait "Lem". En même temps, Draco ne cessait de m'appeler 'Rem' alors il avait vite appris ce mot et puis cela me plaisait.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je pus voir Draco, tout fier devant les toasts cuits à point et les œufs plus ou moins bien pochés.

« Ca va pour cette fois, dis-je en lui tendant Teddy.

- Salut mon tout beau, sourit-il en frottant son nez contre celui de l'enfant. Rem c'est le plus fort pour te changer pas vrai ?!

- Voui ! Répondit l'enfant en attrapant une fois de plus les mèches de Draco. »

Je secouai la tête et pris place à table.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mon corps avait encore besoin de repos, mais une petite main me touchant le visage me sortit du sommeil, pourtant je ne fus pas de mauvaise humeur. Je souris, et murmurai :

« Draco ? Aide-moi...

- Hey Teddy, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? On laisse papa-loup tranquille après les pleines lunes. »

La main sur ma joue disparut bientôt et je sentis Draco passer sa main dans mes cheveux doucement.

« Papa-loup ? Réussis-je à articuler. »

La pleine lune s'était couchée à peine quelques heures plus tôt, et je n'avais qu'une envie, me rendormir. Seulement cette phrase m'avait... interpelé.

« Oui, nous sommes tombés d'accord là-dessus avec Teddy. Rendors-toi, je m'occupe de lui. »

Je marmonnai mon assentiment puis fermai les yeux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand je me réveillai de nouveau, mon corps était moins tendu, moins douloureux. Et l'envie de lait et d'un bon bout de viande, comme j'en mangeais à présent habituellement, me faisait déjà saliver.

Étant seul, je me défis des couvertures et ne tardai pas à me vêtir avec les premiers habits que je trouvai.

Puis, je me relevai et allai dans la cuisine, d'où s'échappaient des rires.

« Bonjour, dis-je une fois dans l'encadrement de la porte. »

J'allai les embrasser, caressant au passage la nuque de Draco puis la morsure sur son bras, du bout des doigts. Je le sentis frissonner et il comprit sûrement mon envie.

Depuis que le petit était là, on le faisait pendant ses siestes ou la nuit, mais cela ne nous suffisait pas toujours.

« Dis Teddy, lui demanda Draco, ça ne te dirait pas d'aller faire une petite sieste ?

- Non, fit-il, ses cheveux devenant rouges, vraisemblablement en colère que Draco lui demande ça. »

Il soupira et posa le petit sur la chaise avant de se lever et de se pencher à mon oreille :

« Tu crois que Sev accepterait de venir le garder pendant que... tu vois ?! Ça fait des mois que tu m'as proposé de te prendre et là tout de suite, j'en ai vraiment envie. »

Il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille puis se tourna à nouveau vers Teddy qui réclamait son attention.

« Je n'en sais rien, avouai-je soudain très excité.

- Honnêtement ?! Je pense qu'il nous enverra au diable mais franchement, je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis des jours et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir attendre encore longtemps.

- Nous devons quand même attendre qu'il vienne, ce qui peut prendre du temps, expliquai-je déçu. Sinon, c'était comment avec chocolat ?

- Ça s'est bien passé. Il semble beaucoup aimer quand les cheveux de Teddy deviennent jaunes parce qu'il a passé la moitié de la nuit à le faire rire.

- Socolat ! Rit l'enfant en tapant dans ses mains. Socolat.

- Content que la nuit se soit bien passée. Tu ne t'es pas trop embêté le lendemain ? Ajoutai-je, sachant que Teddy dormait beaucoup.

- Ça va, je t'ai beaucoup regardé. »

Je lui souris, touché. Puis, voyant que Teddy n'allait pas dormir de sitôt, je le pris dans mes bras, l'embrassant chastement.

« Je te promets que bientôt, nous trouverons le temps. »

Il reprit mes lèvres et approfondit le baiser, faisant glisser l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et l'autre sous mon t-shirt.

Je le laissai faire quelques secondes, ou peut-être quelques minutes, avant de me détacher de lui et de souffler à son oreille :

« Tu voudrais bien me préparer quelque chose mon amour ?

- Je voudrais beaucoup te préparer tout court mais je suppose que je peux aussi te faire un steak, si tu préfères, répondit-il en caressant mes flancs.

- Arrête ça, dis-je sérieux. Sinon, je vais te sauter dessus, Teddy ou pas, chuchotai-je sur la fin.

- Si seulement... »

Je grognai et me sentis étroit dans mon pantalon.

Merlin tout puissant, on ne pouvait pas juste mettre Teddy au lit et faire l'amour éperdument.

Si ?!

« Teddy, appelai-je.

- Voui ? Demanda-t-il en levant ses grands yeux innocents vers moi.

- Si je te promets de te raconter une jolie histoire, acceptes-tu d'aller jouer dans ton lit, avec la peluche, pendant un petit moment ? »

Il nous regarda alternativement Draco et moi avant de tendre les bras vers moi.

« Deux hitoires, babilla-t-il avec un regard sérieux.

- Très bien, fis-je soulagé. Et bravo, souris-je ensuite en allant le prendre dans mes bras. Tu parles de mieux en mieux. »

Draco vint l'embrasser, le félicitant aussi puis je quittai la pièce avec le petit.

Je le déposai dans sa chambre, anciennement la pièce près de la salle de bains où se trouvait auparavant le piano.

Il était ainsi près de nous, sans l'être trop non plus. Et puis, c'était la pièce dont les fenêtres étaient le mieux barricadées. Une sécurité en plus.

Je passai ensuite par la salle de bains, désirant me débarbouiller avant de rejoindre Draco.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je retournai dans la chambre et le vis, alangui sur le lit, ses yeux de braise braqués sur moi.

Savoir ce que nous allions faire m'excitait et me rendait anxieux à la fois. Je savais que mon loup le voulait toujours, pour savoir ce que ça faisait d'être prit par l'homme qu'on aimait, mais j'avais peur de ne pas aimer ça et de le repousser.

Et je ne le voulais pas.

Je m'avançai vers lui, retirant mes vêtements lentement. Il en fit de même puis se mit à genoux au bord du lit.

Une fois que nous fûmes nus tous les deux, il tendit le bras et je comblai le mètre nous séparant pour coller nos torses ensembles.

Nos bouches se lièrent, tout comme nos langues avides.

Il gémit et nous fit tomber sur le lit, moi au-dessus de lui. Je commençai à me déhancher, le besoin de le sentir étant fort.

Son sexe frôlant le mien selon les mouvements me rendait fou. Je gémis, pas trop fort cependant et reculai, essoufflé, en disant :

« On doit rester silencieux le plus possible. On ne peut pas lancer de Silencio. Si Teddy nous appelle soudainement en pleine... action, on doit être capable de lui répondre afin qu'il ne panique pas.

- Ce que tu veux, fit-il avant de reprendre mes lèvres. »

Nos mains partirent rapidement à l'exploration du corps de l'autre, le faisant frémir, gémir, frissonner. J'aimais sentir Draco réagir à mes mains, mes caresses. J'aimais sentir que je lui faisais cet effet.

Bientôt, ma bouche rejoignit mes mains et Draco ne fut plus que soupirs et gémissements étouffés par son bras plaqué sur sa bouche.

Il bougea des hanches, demande muette que j'acceptai avec gourmandise.

Je le pris en bouche et le fis languir, supplier pour la délivrance que je retardai pendant plusieurs minutes. Je l'aurais même fait pendant des heures si j'avais pu, mais je voulais aussi le goûter alors j'entamai des va-et-vient plus soutenu, le prenant plus profondément, gémissant tout en le faisant se cambrer.

Il écarta les jambes sous le plaisir et quand je vis son corps se tendre, je serrai la base, le faisant grogner.

Je remontai, ma bouche léchant sa peau, la mordillant. Je passai par son bras et le mordis à l'emplacement même de notre morsure, sur la marque.

Il gémit, cria presque même avant que je ne plaque ma main contre sa bouche, chuchotant qu'il devait faire moins de bruit puis remontant dans son cou.

J'en pris soin de longues minutes, caressant son corps du bout des doigts, l'électrisant. Il était proche, mais il comprenait mon envie de faire durer les choses pour les rendre meilleures.

Mais soudain, il inversa nos positions, me regardant avec ses yeux si brillants, me dévorant du regard.

Il me fit subir le même traitement et je dus plaquer ma main sur ma bouche pour éviter d'alerter Teddy, surtout que la langue mutine s'occupait délicieusement bien de mon membre.

Et comme moi, il ne me laissa pas jouir.

Au moment où il cessa de s'occuper de moi de cette manière, il embrassa mes jambes d'un bout à l'autre puis mon ventre, mes bras, et ma bouche.

« Je t'aime, soufflai-je enflammé comme jamais encore, le corps en ébullition.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il avant de lécher l'arrête de ma mâchoire. »

Il posa ensuite son front contre le mien et se mordit la lèvre, visiblement hésitant. Il souffla finalement :

« Je t'aime aussi, Rem.

- Je sais, soufflai-je tout en souriant de bonheur. »

**POV Draco**

Je repris ses lèvres puis dérivai vers son cou, souriant. J'avais eu tellement envie de lui ces derniers temps, mais depuis que Teddy était là, nos contacts étaient de plus en plus écourtés.

Bien sûr, on passait encore beaucoup de temps collés l'un à l'autre mais Teddy était toujours avec nous, ce qui limitait clairement nos possibilités. Je l'adorais, mais j'adorais aussi n'avoir Rem rien que pour moi. Et justement, cette fois-ci, il était à moi. Je laissai mes mains glisser le long de ses flancs puis reculai un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux :

« Toujours d'accord ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

- Plus que jamais, fit-il. »

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois avant de redescendre jusqu'à son sexe en laissant une trainée humide le long de son corps. Avec mes anciens amants, ça ne m'avait jamais plu mais lécher Remus était... indéfinissable. Et bon, dangereusement bon. Je le repris en bouche, lentement, souriant quand il serra mes cheveux dans sa main, puis je posai l'un de mes doigts le long de sa hampe que je léchai également pour l'humidifier. Une fois fait, je le fis glisser le long de ses bourses jusqu'à son entrée que je titillai, en faisant le tour sans jamais la pénétrer, jouant un peu avec lui. J'avais vraiment envie qu'il aime ça autant que moi, et même si on ne pouvait pas trop prendre notre temps, je comptais en profiter. Teddy s'était révélé être un enfant obéissant et on devrait au moins avoir une petite heure avant qu'il ne se fasse remarquer.

Je ralentis mes mouvements sur son sexe, ne désirant pas qu'il jouisse tout de suite et le pénétrai de mon doigt, gémissant en sentant sa chaleur m'entourer de cette façon. J'imaginai ce que ça ferait de sentir _ça_ autour de moi et je faillis jouir rien qu'à cette pensée. Je fis quelques va-et-vient puis ajoutai un deuxième doigt. Il se tendit un peu mais je le suçai légèrement plus vite et il se détendit de nouveau, mordant sa main pour éviter de gémir trop fort.

Je fis quelques mouvements de ciseaux, souhaitant le préparer au mieux et cherchant la zone qui lui ferait voir les étoiles. Quand je la trouvai, il tira durement sur mes cheveux pour me faire reculer et j'acceptai, refusant moi aussi qu'il vienne de cette façon. Je maintins mes doigts en lui et lui laissai le temps de se calmer un peu avant de le reprendre en bouche et d'ajouter un troisième doigt. Je refis la même chose, évitant cependant sa prostate, puis remontai le long de son corps doucement, caressant et embrassant chacune de ses cicatrices.

Je me mordis la lèvre en me plaçant à son entrée, relevant un peu ses jambes pour me donner un meilleur accès. Je cherchai ensuite dans ses yeux quelque chose comme un refus ou une hésitation mais tout ce que je vis fut du désir, de l'acceptation, et de l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour.

Je posai ma bouche contre la sienne tout en entrant en lui très doucement.

« D'abord, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres, un petit peu de douleur. »

C'était sa première fois de cette façon et je voulais vraiment que ce soit agréable pour lui aussi. Le plaisir me submergea instantanément mais je me maitrisai le plus possible pour minimiser la douleur et la gêne des débuts.

Quand je le sentis se détendre et qu'il appuya contre mes fesses avec ses talons, j'entrai un peu plus, déposant des baisers partout sur son visage.

Bientôt, je fus en lui jusqu'à la garde et même si je n'avais qu'une envie, bouger vite et fort, j'attendis qu'il s'habitue à moi et qu'il amorce de légers mouvements.

Je reculai pour mieux m'enfoncer en lui ensuite. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mon dos et de mes fesses alors que je l'embrassai encore et encore, faisant des mouvements toujours plus amples et rapides.

Quand je sentis qu'il était proche de la jouissance, me retenant moi-même depuis près d'une minute, je pris son sexe en main et essayai d'y appliquer le même rythme que celui de mes coups de reins. Il vint quelques secondes plus tard et je le suivis immédiatement, étouffant nos gémissements dans la bouche de l'autre.

Je me laissai retomber sur lui et glissai la main dans ses cheveux tout en reprenant mon souffle. Une fois que j'eus retrouvé une respiration à peu près normale, je l'observai, cherchant à savoir si ça lui avait plu ou non.

Il avait joui, alors ça lui avait plu, certes, mais il était un loup-garou un tantinet dominateur et c'était plutôt cela qui m'inquiétait. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas mis Chocolat en colère ou quelque chose du genre.

« Ça va ? Lui demandai-je finalement.

- Oh... oui oui, je vais bien, même mieux que bien.

- Tant mieux. Et Chocolat, il en pense quoi ? Je ne veux pas de compliments ou quelque chose du genre, je veux juste savoir si ce n'était... pas trop bizarre pour toi.

- Non, ça a été. Je ne te promets pas qu'il se laissera faire souvent, mais ça se reproduira. »

Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je l'embrassai doucement, ravi de sa réponse. Notre baiser commença à s'approfondir mais nous nous figeâmes en entendant un premier cri, rapidement suivi d'un autre.

Teddy avait visiblement fini de jouer avec sa peluche. J'embrassai son front et me levai puis passai un pantalon et un t-shirt.

« Je te laisse le temps de t'habiller, je vais le chercher. »

Il acquiesça vaguement et je montai à l'étage chercher Teddy, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un mois était passé depuis la dernière pleine lune et Remus était en train de se remettre de celle d'avant-hier. J'avais dormi un peu, Teddy avait dormi un peu et puis il s'était mis à pleurer.

À pleurer encore et encore.

J'étais dans la cuisine sur laquelle j'avais apposé un Silencio pour ne pas déranger Remus et arpentai la pièce en long, en large et en travers pour essayer de calmer l'enfant.

Sauf que rien n'y faisait.

J'avais essayé de le nourrir mais il m'avait juste jeté le biberon à la tête. J'avais voulu le changer mais sa couche était propre alors je n'y voyais aucun intérêt.

J'appuyai sa tête contre mon épaule et l'y maintins avec ma main en jetant un œil par la porte de la cuisine. Remus était toujours en train de dormir et j'avais une folle envie de le rejoindre. J'avais dormi à peu près autant que Teddy cette nuit, c'est à dire quatre heures et j'étais épuisé. Il avait commencé à pleurer vers cinq heures du matin jusque huit heures et s'il avait fait une pause jusque onze heures, il avait immédiatement recommencé ensuite. Il était à présent une heure de l'après-midi passée et j'en avais marre.

Je continuai d'observer Rem tout en commençant à parler à l'enfant :

« S'il te plaît Teddy, arrête de pleurer, je ne sais pas ce que tu as et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider. Et papa-loup dort tu te souviens ? Parce qu'il y a deux jours, il y avait Chocolat avec nous. Tu te souviens de Chocolat ?! Oui ? Non ? S'il te plaît Teddy. Je t'ai nourri, je t'ai bercé, je t'ai parlé, j'ai même chanté pour toi à un moment et j'ai essayé de te changer. Je ne vois sincèrement pas ce que je peux faire de plus. Quoi ? Tu veux mon doigt ? Tiens.

Je retins un hoquet de surprise quand il enfonça l'une de ses toutes petites dents dans mon doigt qu'il recracha immédiatement. Ah oui, ses dents. Je croyais vaguement me souvenir de quelque chose à propos des dents de bébé et du fait que ce n'était agréable ni pour les amies de ma mère, ni pour leurs rejetons.

Magnifique.

Teddy avait maintenant autour de onze mois et même s'il avait déjà eu deux, trois dents avant, il n'avait jamais fait de crises comme celle-là. Et je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire pour l'aider. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à Remus, priant intérieurement pour qu'il sente ma détresse et se réveille mais il continua de dormir paisiblement.

Je fis encore de petits mouvements pour bercer Teddy mais me figeai en me rendant compte qu'il venait de cesser de pleurer. Soulagé, je le pris à bout de bras et l'observai, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci Teddy. »

Il me regarda une seconde avant de fixer son regard sur quelque chose au-delà de moi. Surpris que quoi que ce soit dans cette pièce l'intéresse autant, je me retournai et sursautai en voyant l'homme qui se tenait juste devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je serrai Teddy contre moi et clignai des yeux plusieurs fois en attrapant discrètement ma baguette que j'avais posée sur le petit meuble à juste quelques centimètres sur ma gauche.

« Vous êtes censé être mort, parvins-je finalement à articuler alors que l'homme ne lâchait pas Teddy des yeux. »

Une chance pour moi, j'avais ainsi pu récupérer ma baguette et il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il tenait la sienne dans sa main gauche et tourna son regard vers moi avant d'articuler d'une voix rauque :

« Je suis juste passé à travers le voile, grâce à ta tante, d'ailleurs. »

Je réfléchis quant à quel sort lancer pour l'immobiliser sans le tuer. Parce que si Remus m'avait caché quelque chose comme ça et bien, il allait s'en mordre les doigts, certes, mais il m'en voudrait beaucoup si je lançai un Avada à feu son meilleur ami. Hm, ou pas feu d'ailleurs.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, vous êtes mort. Et elle est aussi votre cousine. »

Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus et lançai un sort pour l'assommer alors qu'il fixait Teddy une fois de plus. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà il s'écrasait au sol et je soupirai, soulagé.

Je déposai à terre un Teddy toujours aussi silencieux et m'approchai du corps immobile pour vérifier son pouls et lui retirer sa baguette. Il était toujours vivant, bien. Je lançai un autre sort pour l'attacher et retournai vers Teddy après avoir jeté un œil à un Remus toujours endormi.

Le petit garçon tira sur mon pantalon et me demanda, en observant l'homme au sol :

« Qui ? »

Je le repris dans mes bras et déposai un baiser sur sa tempe puis soufflai, quelque peu hébété :

« Ça, c'est Sirius Black. »

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce huitième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p  
Abby and Jes**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : L'empreinte de l'amour

**Couple** : Remus/Draco

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Draco et Sirius, et Jes dans celle de Remus et Severus.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 13 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice** : The Great Victoria Grant

**Résumé** : _Cette fameuse nuit du 30 juin 1997, quelques minutes avant sa mort, Albus Dumbledore avait proposé son aide au jeune Malfoy. Et si jamais Draco avait décidé d'accepter, s'il avait choisi de ne plus rentrer au manoir Malfoy ? Comment se seraient déroulés les événements ? Que serait devenu Draco ? Venez le découvrir…_

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre par semaine voir plus, _si nous sommes gentilles_

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hi folks ! Je vous souhaite une super bonne année, la santé et tout le tralala ! Merci à ceux qui nous ont laissé des reviews, cela nous fait toujours aussi plaisir !  
Et parce que c'était juste trop bon pour ne pas être signalé, sachez que d'après Jes, Voldemort tortorait (et non torturait) Draco. Tortorer : absorber (pour de la nourriture). Dis-moi Jes, t'avais juste faim ou tu as des fantasmes étranges ? … *big smile innocent*.  
Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et n'hésiterez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture ! \^-^/

**Note Jes** : Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à vous toutes et tous ! Que cette nouvelle année vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez *-* Sinon, comme vous le voyez, voici la suite de cette aventure, donc bonne lecture :p

**Merci à **Westyversionfrench, red blood apple, Siath Youkai, Archimede, Paprika Star, Groumde, Ecnerrolf

**pour leur review, mise en alerte et/ou favoris.**

* * *

**L'empreinte de l'amour**

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Sirius **_(Retour en arrière)_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais été assez stupide pour me laisser avoir de cette façon, par Bellatrix en plus. Je devais absolument repasser à travers le voile. J'avais fait une promesse à Harry et je devais la tenir. Et j'avais laissé tomber Remus une seconde fois.

Et Severus.

Je devais aller le voir et lui parler, lui expliquer ce que je ressentais pour lui. J'avais été un vrai salaud avec lui à Poudlard, certes, mais je m'en étais toujours voulu. Et maintenant je devais retourner dans le monde des vivants pour lui demander de nous laisser une chance.

Je pouvais encore me souvenir du goût de ses lèvres contre les miennes quand je l'avais embrassé en sixième année. Sauf que comme l'idiot que j'étais, j'avais ensuite rigolé et lui avait dit que c'était une blague. Parce que j'avais aimé ça, j'avais tellement aimé ça. Et James était arrivé et j'avais eu peur qu'il comprenne alors j'étais redevenu un salaud sans cœur.

Et Severus m'avait juste détesté plus encore depuis ce jour. Alors je devais repartir. Je ne pouvais pas rester là plus longtemps. Je devais retrouver Harry, je devais retrouver Remus et plus que tout, je devais retrouver Severus. J'avais déjà perdu douze ans de ma vie à Azkaban, je ne pouvais pas en perdre plus ici.

Il fallait que je parte. Il fallait que je parte. Il fallait que je parte.

Je me sentis soudainement étrangement étourdi, chose qui n'arrivait jamais ici et tout à coup, j'eus la désagréable impression de tomber, suivi d'un grand froid.

Tout devint noir.

**oOoOoOoOo**

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, ma tête me faisant énormément souffrir. Je me sentais tout engourdi et fus surpris de tomber sur autre chose que du blanc en regardant autour de moi.

Je me levai comme je pus et retins un hoquet de surprise en observant le voile qui se tenait derrière moi.

J'avais réussi ? Vraiment ?!

Je regardai le sol et fus surpris d'y voir ma baguette.

Était-elle restée ici tout ce temps ou bien l'avais-je gardée en main tout au long de mon voyage dans le voile ?

Aucune idée.

Je me frottai les yeux et fis quelques pas pour retrouver l'usage de mes muscles puis décidai de prendre ma forme d'Animagus. Le voile était à l'intérieur du Ministère et tout leur expliquer serait beaucoup trop long.

J'allai jusqu'à la porte et m'appuyai sur mes pattes arrière pour l'ouvrir. Je me faufilai et fis ensuite de même avec les deux autres portes qui me barraient le chemin, à la fois surpris et soulagé de n'être toujours tombé sur personne.

Enfin, j'arrivai dans l'un des couloirs principaux du Ministère et me figeai en constatant qu'il y avait beaucoup de Mangemorts, trop de Mangemorts. Et définitivement pas assez d'Aurors. Je me fis le plus discret et le plus canin possible, n'hésitant pas à poser mon museau au sol quand quelqu'un me remarquait.

Je réussis à sortir sans attirer l'attention de quiconque et m'éloignai le plus possible du Ministère. Passant à côté d'un marchand de journaux, je lui en volai un discrètement que je pris dans ma gueule puis me dirigeai vers une petite ruelle avant de reprendre ma forme humaine. Je feuilletai le journal, surpris de constater qu'il s'était passé un an et neuf mois depuis ma chute dans le voile. J'écarquillai les yeux en découvrant un article contenant les photos d'Harry et de ses amis qui étaient apparemment activement recherchés pour crimes aggravés.

Alors mes soupçons s'étaient révélés corrects, le Ministère était définitivement tombé aux mains de Voldemort.

Je m'inquiétai immédiatement pour Harry, me demandant comment il allait mais je continuai de survoler le journal, décidé à en apprendre plus sur ce que j'avais manqué. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en tombant sur une photo du fils Malfoy qui était lui aussi recherché mais pour trahison.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant alors je jetai le journal puis transplanai jusqu'à Square Grimmaurd. J'avais donné ma maison à Harry et à l'Ordre, je devrais donc trouver quelqu'un là-bas qui pourrait m'aider.

J'arrivai devant la maison et étouffai un hoquet de surprise en constatant qu'elle était détruite. Les murs étaient noirs de suie et elle avait visiblement brûlé il y avait de cela un moment maintenant. Je me passai la main sur le visage en réfléchissant à l'endroit où ils pourraient s'être réfugiés. Je me rappelai du Terrier et décidai d'y transplaner immédiatement. Sauf que le même spectacle m'y attendait. La maison avait visiblement brûlé longtemps auparavant et même si des travaux de reconstruction avaient été entrepris, ils n'avaient jamais aboutis.

Et maintenant quoi ?

Où étais-je censé aller ?

Comment étais-je censé retrouver Harry ou même Remus ?

Où les trouver ?

Si nous étions en 1998, alors Harry devait être en septième année à Poudlard. J'allais donc y aller. J'avais réussi une fois, je pouvais le refaire.

Je transplanai juste à côté de la Cabane Hurlante et allai à la fenêtre de la cuisine. J'avais utilisé cette entrée la dernière fois, il y avait peu de chance que qui que ce soit soi revenu ici depuis pour la rebloquer correctement.

J'observai l'intérieur de la pièce par l'une des petites ouvertures et me figeai en apercevant un jeune homme blond, de dos, avec un bébé dans les bras. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air dangereux alors je lançai un Silencio en chuchotant et défis le plus discrètement possible les planches. Le bébé semblait être en train de pleurer mais je ne l'entendais pas, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait un Silencio en place sur la pièce également, ou sur la Cabane dans son intégralité. Ce qui était un avantage pour moi puisque tant que le jeune homme ne me regardait pas, il ne saurait pas que j'étais là. Je finis de retirer les deux planches de bois bloquant l'ouverture tout en gardant un œil sur les habitants puis entrai.

Une fois dans la pièce, j'entendis ce qui se passait, les cris de l'enfant et les paroles de celui qui le tenait. Le petit garçon me vit et ses cheveux changèrent de couleur, passant de rouge à vert. Je l'observai et m'étonnai ensuite de remarquer que le jeune homme s'était retourné sans même que je ne l'aie vu faire. Il m'observait à présent, pour le moins choqué.

Le fils Malfoy, quelle surprise de le trouver là.

« Vous êtes censé être mort, articula-t-il après quelques secondes supplémentaires. »

Alors il me connaissait ? Bien.

« Je suis juste passé à travers le voile, répliquai-je d'une voix rauque d'avoir si peu parlé depuis presque deux ans. Grâce à ta tante, d'ailleurs. »

Il serra le bébé contre lui et sembla stressé de me trouver là.

Inquiet et en colère également.

Je reportai mon regard sur l'enfant dont les cheveux avaient encore changé de couleur pour s'approcher d'un bleu clair. Il était donc métamorphage ? La seule autre métamorphage que je connaissais était Tonks, s'était-elle mise en couple avec Malfoy ?

Avaient-ils eu un enfant ensemble ?

Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien et j'entendis à peine Malfoy répliquer :

« C'est bien ce que je dis, vous êtes mort. Et elle est aussi votre cousine. »

Et de nouveau, ce fut le noir.

**oOoOoOoOo**

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et ma tête me faisait toujours aussi mal.

Si bien que je me demandais si je n'avais pas simplement rêvé les dernières heures.

J'essayai de bouger les mains ou les jambes jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'étais assis sur une chaise, attaché. Je relevai la tête pour découvrir le fils Malfoy assis en face de moi, buvant quelque chose. Il avait cependant sa baguette en main et j'aperçus la mienne à côté de lui sur la table, bien trop loin de moi pour que je puisse l'atteindre. Je remarquai alors qu'il était seul et me demandai ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de l'enfant.

« Tu m'as assommé ! L'invectivai-je.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix calme. »

En l'observant là, je réalisai qu'il était le portrait craché de son père. La même allure digne, la même mine renfrognée et dégoûtée, le même ton froid et cassant.

« Lucius a vraiment su se créer un merveilleux petit clone, visiblement.

- J'ai testé deux, trois sorts pendant que vous dormiez, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un Métamorphage. Ou un Mangemort déguisé. C'est un bon point pour vous. »

Je grognai et essayai de tirer sur mes liens pour les défaire, en vain.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, Mangemort. »

Je venais de remarquer la marque sur son bras et cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait et n'avais certainement pas prévu de tomber sur un Malfoy ici. Sur Remus peut-être, ou même Harry, mais pas un Malfoy, pas un Mangemort.

« Un Mangemort ? »

Il rit, d'un rire sans joie et dit, tout en posant la tasse sur la table, près de ma baguette :

« Si j'en étais vraiment un, vous seriez déjà mort. Alors, je repose la question : qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ?

- Vous avez la marque, vous êtes un Mangemort. Et je cherche mes amis.

- Pourquoi la stupidité des Gryffondor m'étonne toujours autant ? Je devrais être habitué, depuis le temps. Et de quels amis parlez-vous ? »

J'hésitai un instant. Il était hors de question que je mette Harry ou Remus en danger. Mais il était aussi clair qu'on n'avancerait à rien comme ça. Et puis, je pouvais toujours lui dire qui je cherchais, après tout, je ne savais pas où ils étaient alors ce n'était pas une information qu'il pourrait m'extorquer.

« Remus Lupin et Harry Potter, entre autres.

- Hm, je vois. »

Puis, sans attendre, il se leva, emportant avec lui les baguettes et sa tasse.

« Hey attends, où tu vas comme ça ? Reviens ! »

Il ne m'écouta pas et sortit de la pièce. J'attendis une minute ou deux mais voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, je commençai à me balancer sur ma chaise pour essayer au choix, de la casser ou de défaire mes liens.

Je me balançai de plus en plus et finis par tomber en arrière. La chaise n'ayant malheureusement pas cassé, je tirai sur mes liens mais ils ne se desserrèrent pas d'un poil et la position commençait à me faire mal.

Je soupirai en fermant les yeux.

Par Morgane et Godric, la vie ne me ferait donc jamais de cadeaux ?!

**POV Remus**

Ce fut une main parcourant mes cheveux qui me sortit du sommeil réparateur dans lequel j'étais plongé et sans attendre, je me tournai et me blottis contre Draco. Il embrassa mon front, puis posa son menton sur ma tête, me laissant ainsi émerger à mon rythme.

Je profitai donc de ce moment de calme et de paix.

Mon corps n'était plus aussi douloureux et ce côté de moi qui se battait avant avec mon loup n'avait jamais été aussi apaisé que depuis quelques mois maintenant. À présent que je savais que je ne ferais jamais de mal à Draco ou Teddy, j'étais plus serein, surtout avec la potion Tue-Loup.

Je gémis de bien-être, et étirai mes muscles avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je bougeai la tête et dis :

« Embrasse-moi. »

Sa bouche fut sur la mienne rapidement, liant nos langues délicatement, lentement, appréciant tous deux de pouvoir à nouveau le faire après deux jours sans contact.

Je reculai ensuite, me frottant le visage pour effacer les dernières traces de fatigue et me redressai dans le lit. Je perçus un courant d'air et me recouvris avec la couverture. Après tout, c'était l'hiver et les températures pouvaient descendre très bas certains jours.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Mais je remarquai les cernes sous ces yeux et ajoutai :

« Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? Est-ce Teddy ? »

Je parcourus la pièce des yeux et ne le vis pas, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être dans sa chambre.

« Il s'est enfin endormi, gémit-il en posant sa tête contre mon épaule. Il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer pendant des heures. Je crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ses dents mais je ne suis pas sûr.

- Quand Severus viendra, on pourra lui demander s'il y a une potion pour le soulager. Je peux me souvenir qu'Harry avait hurlé de douleur certaines nuits. Lily et James n'en pouvaient plus. »

Je sentis Draco souffler dans mon cou, puis sourire avant de lécher mon lobe d'oreille. Et je sus que cela avait avoir avec le fait que j'avais appelé son parrain par son prénom. Mais bon, je ne voyais pas pourquoi continuer à rester formel alors qu'il nous aidait, nous nourrissait et même parfois nous donnait des informations sur l'extérieur. Il nous avait également dit que la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment était de rester caché.

J'avais ainsi appris qu'Harry avait quitté le nouveau QG, la "Chaumière au coquillages" avec Ron et Hermione, sans avertir personne. Mais, aux dernières nouvelles, il était toujours sain et sauf. Severus et moi-même avions alors compris qu'il cherchait les Horcruxes, le Serpentard m'ayant appris qu'Albus en avait parlé à Harry, lui confiant pour mission de continuer cette tâche.

Mais j'étais tout de même inquiet, surtout en sachant que sa tête était mise à prix et qu'il était peut-être dehors, dans le froid, sans assez de nourriture pour le garder en forme. Mais bon, Hermione était intelligente et du monde moldu, j'espérai donc qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de les garder au chaud et nourris.

Draco passa sa main sur mon torse jusqu'à ma nuque et m'attira à lui pour un second baiser, bien plus profond et passionné.

Après quelques secondes, ou minutes pour ce que j'en savais, il recula puis soupira :

« Ah et... on a un léger problème.

- Lequel ? Dis-je en allant mordiller sa clavicule.

- Du genre personne morte, plus si morte que ça, répliqua-t-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière et en s'agrippant à mes cheveux. Hm, oui continue. »

Je continuai un peu mais me figeai ensuite et reculai, le faisant lâcher mes cheveux.

« Comment ça "plus si morte que ça". De quoi parles-tu ? »

Il soupira fortement puis se passa les mains sur le visage avant de me tendre une baguette que je reconnus instantanément.

« J'ai fait quelques tests et ce n'est ni un Métamorphage ni le résultat d'une potion ou de quelque chose du genre. Et il a l'air aussi stupide et agaçant que ce que m'en a dit mon parrain alors je suppose que c'est bien lui. Il est dans la cuisine. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, puis me levai prestement, courant ensuite vers la cuisine.

Et je le vis, là, au sol, la chaise renversée. Il releva la tête et sembla surpris.

« Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine, et j'eus la sensation qu'il allait la transpercer de toute part, ne voulant pas y croire. Il était là, en vie... devant mes yeux ! Après tout ce temps. »

« Oh doux Merlin... Sirius... Sirius. »

Je me précipitai sur lui, le relevant, puis je défis ses liens.

« Merlin merci, Remus ! S'exclama-t-il, soulagé avant de commencer à pester. Le fils Malfoy est pire que le père et... Remus, pourquoi es-tu nu ?

- Nu ? »

Je me regardai et le lâchai pour retourner dans la chambre, n'en croyant toujours pas mes yeux. Draco était toujours assis sur le lit et je dis, tout en sautant dans un pantalon :

« Il est vivant ! Tu le crois ? Par Merlin, je... je... »

J'allai vers lui et l'embrassai profondément, puis reculai avant de le serrer contre moi, riant et pleurant de joie.

Je pris ensuite la direction de la cuisine et vis Sirius debout, se serrant les poignets.

Je le pris dans mes bras, le serrant autant que possible, rassuré, heureux, comblé.

« Nous te croyions mort, soufflai-je tout en détaillant ses traits.

- J'étais juste passé à travers le voile, Moony.

- Comment était-ce ? Depuis combien de temps en es-tu sorti ? Comment vas-tu ? Et Merlin, comment m'as-tu retrouvé !?

- Du calme, Remus, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. C'était nul. Je dirais quelques heures. Plutôt bien si on ne parle pas du fait que le fils Malfoy est un Mangemort qui m'a assommé puis ligoté avant de m'abandonner là. Et je ne t'ai pas retrouvé, j'ai été à Square Grimmaurd et au Terrier mais tout était en cendre alors j'ai voulu essayer Poudlard et je suis tombé sur Malfoy Junior et... il avait un bébé avec lui, où est-il ?

- Draco, certainement sur le lit et il n'est pas un Mangemort, ni n'est comme son père. Je suis ravi que tu sois venu, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour, de mon vivant du moins. Mais ne reste pas là, prends place. Veux-tu du thé, un café ou du chocolat ? Quelque chose à manger ? »

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et mis de l'eau à chauffer sur le feu tout en sortant du thé, du café et le chocolat qu'il restait.

Severus avait intérêt à ne plus trop tarder, sinon, Draco allait devenir en manque.

« Du café merci. Et... Draco ?! Depuis quand appelle-t-on un Malfoy par autre chose que son nom ?

- Ah oui, me renfrognai-je. Et bien, disons que... c'est... la personne la plus importante pour moi désormais.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai besoin de chocolat, grogna soudain Draco en entrant dans la pièce et en venant à mes côtés. »

Il me tendit sa tasse et ajouta :

« S'il te plaît. »

Je la saisis et lui fis un chocolat, lui tendant ensuite sa tasse qu'il prit avant de prendre place sur la chaise libre.

Je servis son café à Sirius et me remplis un grand verre de lait, que je vidai, m'en servant un autre avec lequel je fis la même chose. Je m'en resservis un troisième que je comptais boire plus doucement.

Je me plaçai après cela derrière Draco, posant une main sur son épaule et dis, tout en regardant Sirius, lui montrant ainsi que je ne plaisantais pas :

« Mon loup l'a choisi et j'en suis heureux. Je l'aime et il m'aime. Et il n'est pas comme tu l'imagines. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, visiblement à la recherche de ses mots.

« Il a quoi, dix-huit ans ?! C'est... ouais, ton loup a sacrément merdé pour le coup non ?!

- On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis ! Rétorqua Draco, cinglant.

- Mon loup n'a pas merdé, ajoutai-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu, blessé qu'il réagisse comme ça.

- Je suis désolé Moony, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je suis juste... surpris et encore, ce n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens. Comprends-moi, la dernière fois qu'on a parlé de Malfoy fils tu me disais à quel point il était blessant et détestable. »

Je secouai la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il aurait dû se taire.

« Il était en troisième année Sirius. Il n'est plus comme ça, enfin plus complètement, dis-je avant de rire et de souffler au creux de l'oreille de Draco que je ne le pensais pas, mordillant ensuite son lobe.

- Non c'est bon, tu te feras pardonner plus tard, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh, je commence à comprendre, fit Sirius d'une voix amusée.

- À comprendre quoi ? Rétorqua Draco, un brin méfiant.

- Que vous soyez destinés ! »

Il but une gorgée et sembla se détendre, puis il dit :

« Je dois aller à Poudlard pour voir Harry.

- Ouais, encore et toujours Potter. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?! marmonna Draco en se levant.

- Harry est un sujet sensible pour Draco, dis-je en m'installant sur la chaise qu'il occupait, l'attirant ensuite sur mes genoux. »

Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tête contre mon épaule alors que Sirius demandait avec un sourire :

« Ah oui ? Jaloux ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! S'insurgea Draco immédiatement. »

Je ne répondis pas, ne désirant pas mentir et demandai plutôt :

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « Je comprends mieux que vous soyez destinés » ?

- Seulement que finalement, ça peut être logique. Vous êtes totalement différents l'un de l'autre mais vous semblez... vous compléter. Même si le fait que vous soyez ensemble me parait toujours aussi étrange.

Il écarquilla les yeux et demanda avec un grand sourire :

« Est-ce que Lucius est au courant ? »

Je secouai la tête et répondis :

« Seuls les membres de l'ordre et Severus sont au courant.

- Alors je veux être là quand il l'apprendra ! Je veux voir sa tête à ce moment-là ! Je suis certain que ce sera hilarant. »

Il se figea ensuite et jeta un regard à Draco qui semblait s'être endormi contre moi avant de murmurer :

« Et euh... Severus tu as dit ?! »

Sachant parfaitement que Draco ne dormait pas, l'entendant à sa respiration, je répondis :

« Oui, j'ai bien dit Severus. »

Puis, voulant voir sa réaction et désirant plaisanter avec lui comme tant d'années avant ça, je dis :

« Il est maintenant en couple avec le jeune fils des Weasley, Ron. »

Sirius devint aussi blanc qu'un linge puis devint rouge de colère et jeta sa tasse au sol, la brisant :

« C'est quoi cette nouvelle mode de coucher avec des gamins ?!

- Du calme, ris-je tout en lançant un sort pour réparer la tasse. Il ne couche avec personne, enfin pas Ron. Pour le reste, je n'ai aucune idée de sa vie privée. Mais il nous aide, expliquai-je. Et puis, c'est le parrain de Draco et sans lui, nous aurions eu plus de mal à survivre.

- Tu as... espèce de petit... Moony ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tes blagues n'étaient pas drôles !

- Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt amusant, sourit Draco contre mon cou avant de commencer à jouer avec mes cheveux.

- Tu ne dors pas toi ! Cingla Sirius, tout en s'asseyant à nouveau.

- Mes blagues sont plus que drôles, tu ne les aimes juste pas, répliquai-je amusée. Qu'est-ce que je suis heureux de te voir, avouai-je ensuite.

- Je suis aussi heureux de te revoir Moony. Mais plus de blagues d'accord ?! Et tiens ton compagnon en laisse, il est désagréable. »

Je sentis que Draco allait répliquer mais on entendit des pleurs et il soupira puis se leva.

« S'il pleure encore pendant des heures, tu te débrouilles avec et je vais me coucher, je te préviens, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce, apparemment dans l'optique d'aller chercher Teddy. »

Je soupirai et regardai ensuite Sirius.

« Tu n'as pas changé. J'ai l'impression que je viens juste de te voir disparaitre à travers le voile.

- Et bien, je n'ai clairement pas eu l'impression d'y passer près de deux ans non plus, si ça peut te rassurer. Comment va Harry ? J'ai vu que le Ministère avait changé de main et que lui et ses amis étaient recherchés. Comme Malfoy d'ailleurs. Que s'est-il passé ? »

J'allai répondre mais Draco revint, Teddy dans les bras, tirant une chaise derrière lui. Il s'installa près de moi et le petit bonhomme me tendit les bras. Je lui pris les mains, les caressant avant d'embrasser son front.

Puis, je me réinstallai, posant la main sur la cuisse de Draco et dis :

« Harry est quelque part, je ne sais pas où, mais il est en sécurité. Les quelques Aurors ayant survécu à la prise du Ministère sont au nouveau QG, à la Chaumière aux coquillages, chez Bill Weasley. Et Draco a rejoint notre côté à la fin de sa sixième année. Depuis, il est recherché pour trahison. Avant notre... mise en couple, Tu-sais-qui le torturait à travers la marque et il a failli mourir. Mais... quand j'étais près de lui et le touchais, la douleur disparaissait et depuis ma morsure, il ne souffre plus de la marque.

- Je vois. J'ai vraiment loupé beaucoup de choses. Et ça, fit-il en indiquant Teddy du menton, c'est qui ?

- C'est un bébé que nous avons trouvé avec le corps d'une femme morte, sa mère. Des Mangemorts l'ont attaquée pas très loin de la Cabane. Nous l'avons donc recueilli. Il est adorable.

- Adoable ! Répéta Teddy en tirant sur les cheveux de Draco. Lait.

- Oui, oui, dis-je en me levant. »

Je lui fis rapidement son biberon, le silence enveloppant la pièce, hormis les rires du petit.

Quand il eut son biberon, Sirius demanda :

« Dumbledore est toujours à la tête de l'Ordre ? J'aurais aimé lui parler.

- Il est mort, répondis-en tout en voyant Draco se crisper.

- Mort ? Comment ça mort ?! C'est Dumbledore, Moony, il n'aurait pas... Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est une longue histoire, avouai-je. Il était malade et... »

Je me tus, ne voulant pas le faire souffrir en disant que Severus l'avait tué.

J'allai reprendre, mais Draco me devança :

« J'étais censé le tuer mais je n'ai pas pu, alors Severus l'a fait à ma place, pour m'aider.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, m'empressai-je de dire en le voyant blanchir de nouveau.

- Pas ce que je crois ? Il a tué Dumbledore. Comment cela pourrait ne pas être ce que je crois ?!

- Parce qu'Albus le lui avait demandé, dis-je. Severus est de notre côté, même si nous sommes les seuls à le savoir, Draco et moi. Donc garde cette information pour toi. C'est très important.

- De notre côté ?! Tu... tu es bien sûr de ça ? C'est un Mangemort Remus et même si j'ai vraiment envie de te croire je... »

Draco l'interrompit, agacé :

« Vous les Gryffondor, vous êtes vraiment bornés c'est incroyable ! Ou alors c'est parce que vous pensez que les Serpentard ne sont bons qu'à détruire et trahir ?!

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Rétorqua Sirius en s'énervant à son tour.

- Calmez-vous ! Exigeai-je d'une voix forte. »

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce neuvième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


End file.
